


Antiques Roadshow

by aerobee82



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 91,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobee82/pseuds/aerobee82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took an antique in for appraisal, only to find a much rarer treasure. I met Bella Swan on Antiques Roadshow, and PBS would never want for funds again. Canon couples, Vamps/Humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. No copyright infringement is intended. The rest is my original work. Please do not use or post it elsewhere without my consent. I'm only posting this disclaimer once.

So much love and thanks to my beta, Besotted. She's become such a great friend, and she's helped me through this editing business with open arms. More love and thanks to my BFF pre-reader, Twaffle. I wouldn't have done this without either of your support.

This story will be written entirely in EPOV.

**Antiques Roadshow**

I've been standing in line for three hours and I am seriously contemplating whether or not I should amuse myself by intentionally growling out loud, just so I can watch the reactions of the people around me. I've brought one of the many valuable possessions I own to Antiques Roadshow. When I was changed from a human into a vampire in 1918, Carlisle, my creator for all intents and purposes, made sure that I was able to keep what I could of my parents and childhood. I've had the sentimental pieces stored in my old Chicago home ever since.

After I was changed, I retained a very limited amount of my human memories. I've recently found myself wondering if there was _any_ way for me to feel closer to or learn more about my parents. When I heard that PBS was going to be filming in Chicago today at the Navy Pier Convention Center, I decided I couldn't let the opportunity pass me by. I'd like for someone with a broad knowledge of early 20th Century pieces to examine my antiques. I'm also a huge fan of Antiques Roadshow. Old antiques are fascinating to me, not only because of their history, but because I _am_ one.

I've brought my father's only pocket watch with me today. With my keen vampire eyesight, I can tell that it's in excellent condition, but I'm really looking forward to a professional opinion. As long as I don't have an amorous appraiser screaming their lewd thoughts at me, I'll be set.

It's currently two pm, and I'm the last person standing in line for the watch appraiser. I am able to read the minds of those around me (this ability can be both a blessing and a curse) and today, it is grating on my nerves. I'm usually able to filter out most thoughts, but these people are incessant today.

The woman in the Glass line adjacent to me is holding a knockoff Tiffany lamp (even I can tell it's a knockoff) and she keeps checking out my ass. I mean, I know I have a nice ass, but this woman is in her fifties. She's thinking about propositioning me but she doesn't want to lose her place in line. Thank God for small miracles, because she's also thinking about whether or not she should char grill squirrel or rabbit for dinner.

The gentleman in front of me smells like chicken livers and he keeps singing. He's specifically singing a verse from Kiss the Girl. You know, from The Little Mermaid.

" _Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl"_

He is singing the same verse, over and over, under his breath. He's trying to copy Sebastian's Jamaican accent and he's failing miserably. I'm kind of amused, but I also want to tell him to shut the hell up at the same time. I won't do it, though. Causing a stranger embarrassment in front of the masses isn't how I roll.

I've been in this line since 11 am and I'm about to go out of my mind. Whoever said that vampires have endless patience was on crack. I'm currently four people back right now. _So close_.

I begin to inhale yet another sigh when the sweetest, most alluring scent invades my senses. Lavender and a hint of vanilla. It's beautiful, exotic and potent, but not overwhelming, and I find myself leaning to the side, trying to locate its source. My eyes finally get a chance to wander to the watch appraiser, and I'm instantly stunned. I wasn't prepared to see such an exquisite beauty. And I definitely wasn't prepared for her thoughts.

_Mike Newton's getting nut punched. He's the item coordinator. What made him think it was necessary to place so many electronic pocket watches in my line? He knows most are damn near worthless. And why do I smell chicken livers? Gross._

Her thoughts blast into my head, and I laugh out loud. She's genuinely polite with the elderly woman who brought in the 22nd electronic pocket watch of the day, but she's clearly fed up.

_I really should have eaten breakfast this morning. I wasn't prepared to go…oh, hell…18 hours, without food. I need to stop forgetting to eat. Oh well, it doesn't look like I have many more appraisals to get through before we finish for the day._

This woman's thoughts instantly concern me. I know humans need regular sustenance, and 18 hours is a rather long stretch of time to go without. I immediately wonder why I even care. I don't normally give much thought to humans or their dietary needs, but for some reason, this woman genuinely intrigues me. She has the sweetest voice, both in thought and while speaking. I can't wait to fully see her face and be close to her, which throws me for a loop. I've never had this reaction to any woman before, human or vampire.

Finally, Chicken Liver is up next, and I pray he doesn't have an electronic pocket watch in his hands. I want to meet the beauty in front of him _before_ she flips out. Fortunately, he has brought a rare, vintage Cartier Art Deco watch from 1913. The watch is in excellent condition and would, at auction, sell for approximately $5,500.

_What a delightful watch. I love when I get to handle an antique that comes from a line with so much history. It's so fascinating. It almost makes up for the guy reeking of chicken livers. Almost._

The watch appraiser speaks with an absolute reverence for the man's Cartier watch, and it pleases me to no end that she is so intelligent and loves what she does for a living. I don't come across many humans who are truly happy with their job, and it is refreshing to witness such appreciation and thirst for knowledge as this woman has.

Only a few more seconds, and I'll be face to face with her. Finally, she thanks the gentleman for bringing in his watch and bids him farewell.

And then she looks up at me, and our eyes meet. And I am done for.

This woman is the epitome of beautiful and sensual. She has dark brown eyes, long, dark brunette hair, an ivory complexion, a petite frame, curves in all the right places…and she has me utterly under her spell. I am the Ariel to her Ursula, I think to myself before deciding that sounds wrong. I really think I need to speak.

_Wow, he's so handsome. My day has certainly gotten… wait a minute. Is he holding a Patek Philippe original? I can't be this lucky! I've only ever seen one in photographs before!_

I smile broadly at her thoughts. She is so different from what I would normally expect. Of course, on the surface, she acknowledges my attractiveness as all humans do, which doesn't bother me in the slightest coming from her. But she is clearly more interested in my watch than she is in me, and this shocks me. As a vampire, everything about me lures people in, and in theory, it should be me that she finds exciting, but that's not the case.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen," I say with a smile, while shaking her delicate hand. I make my way to sit next to her and her thoughts continue to invade my mind.

_Edward…what an old-fashioned name._

"It's nice to meet you, Edward, I'm Isabella Swan, but please, call me Bella," she says, and I long to tell her that her name could never do her beauty justice. But that would be much too forward on my part, so instead, I smile pleasantly at her and inquire as to how she's doing. It's my very subtle attempt at letting her know I'm interested.

 _Wow, what a beautiful smile, and he's so polite. But while I'd really love to sit around and chat, I'm more interested in looking at his pocket watch_.

Her thoughts make me smile even more, and I wait for her to take the lead. I offhandedly notice that we are being filmed, and I wonder if Bella's excitement over my watch has drawn the camera to us.

"Tell me, Edward," Bella says, as she turns her full attention to me. "How did you come to be in possession of the watch we're looking at today?"

"Well, my father was given this pocket watch while he and my mother were visiting my grandfather in Minnesota," I say in answer to her question. "My grandfather owned the St. Paul Pioneer Press and Dispatch back in 1914. After my parents died, the watch was handed down to me."

Bella's brows draw together marginally and her lips form a small frown.

_Oh, he's lost his parents. Now I feel bad for asking._

Her concern truly touches me, and I find myself looking intently into her eyes, wondering what else might be hidden there. She never breaks eye contact with me. Her previous frown turns into a soft, shy smile, and she proceeds with her assessment.

"It's a stunning watch. It's manufactured by the Patek Philippe Company of Geneva, Switzerland, which was founded in 1851. It has a split chronograph, so you can consecutively time the hour and minute. It also has a minute repeater which chimes the time down to the minute, using separate tones for hours, quarter hours, and minutes. Minute repeaters originated before widespread artificial illumination, to allow the time to be determined in the dark. They were also used by the visually impaired."

Jesus, she knows what she is doing. I find myself getting seriously turned on by the amount of detail she knows. Her mind is something else. I fix my full attention on Bella as her sharp, knowing eyes quietly appraise my watch. Her fingers trace its contours and she sighs in appreciation as she turns it over.

"Here we have the day, the date and the month along with the moon phase," she says, while pointing out more of the details of the watch to me. "It's also a perpetual calendar which adjusts for leap year."

She pauses for a moment, studying the watch thoughtfully before delivering her final assessment. "Overall, I'd say you're in possession of one very complex watch, which also happens to be in superb condition."

I notice her eyes are bright with excitement and she is practically vibrating right in front of me. She gently lays my watch face up in the box and sets the box on a small stand so the cameraman can continue to film it. She looks back up at me then with an eager grin. I think I even see her fingers twitching, she is so amped up. I am about to ask her if she's had too much caffeine today when she speaks again.

"Have you ever had the watch appraised?" she asks. "Do you have any idea of its current worth?"

_Oh my God, I can't wait to tell him the value! This is one of the best parts of my job._

"No, I don't know much about it, really. My best guess is it's worth around $5,000 dollars."

Bella looks at me out of wide, surprised eyes, a broad smile still gracing her face.

"Oh, Edward, that's a little low."

"It is?" I say, truly unaware of my watch's estimated value.

"Yes, just a bit. Patek Philippe is now purchasing these watches for display in their museum. Since this watch comes with the original box and crystals, at auction, I suspect it would bring close to a quarter-million dollars."

I sit very still, completely stunned by Bella's words.

_His face is priceless right now. You can't buy that look of shock. This is awesome!_

Bella has just informed me that my father's watch is worth $250,000, which is a great deal of money. Of course, having been a vampire for as long as I have, I've amassed that number _many_ times over. The truth is, sitting here today, the monetary value of my father's watch means very little to me. Bella's reaction to his watch is worth so much more. The beautiful smile is still on her face, and I want to keep it there.

"Oh, _wow_. That's incredible! I can't believe it's worth so much," I say. "My father would have been thrilled, I'm sure."

Bella reaches out to take the box off the stand at the same time as my hands make to do the same, and our fingers brush together. I can't help but let them linger. Inexplicably, I am hungry for her touch. Her eyes flash to mine in surprise, and I hastily draw them away, mumbling an apology in return.

"This is the finest watch I think I've ever seen," she says as I settle my hands safely on the box in my lap. And if I'm not mistaken, her voice trembles in the slightest. Was it my touch alone that evoked such a pleasant reaction in her? I wonder…I hope. And then she turns her quick wit and humor on me, bringing our exchange back to the norm.

"I'd definitely recommend insuring it and keeping it in a very safe place. And whatever you do, don't drop it," she adds with a wink.

I chuckle at her comment and agree that having butterfingers would be disastrous, but I assure her that I have great reflexes. If only she knew the half of it, I think to myself. Vampire reflexes are unparalleled, and there's not even the slightest possibility that I could drop my father's watch.

The cameraman stops taping and moves off in another direction to begin another set in the Folk Art section. I am not ready to leave Bella's side and I immediately begin thinking of ways to maintain our contact. I am desperate not to let our time together come to an end. I feel a strong connection with Bella, and while these new feelings catch me off guard, I can't let them scare me. There is no question about it - I am interested in this human woman despite the fact that never happens. I know I have to think fast and act quickly to try and come up with a plan to prolong our time together. Now is definitely the time for me to make my move, if I even _have_ moves. I've never done this before, and I am nervous.

"Your enthusiasm is infectious, you know," I say, in an attempt to keep our conversation going. She has to know that her passion for her job only enhanced my experience here and that she is truly good at what she does for a living.

"Thank you, Edward, that's very kind of you," she says with a genuine smile. She's beautiful…simply beautiful. "I have to say though, I looked at 22 duds before I came across your magnificent watch. You really broke the monotony and gave me something to get excited about."

Hopefully, what I'm about to say next will excite her even more. How do people _do_ this in real life, I fret. What if she rejects me? What if she has a boyfriend, or has other plans? What if she isn't allowed to fraternize with Roadshow clientele? Is that what I am? Jesus, I feel sick…

Bella leans toward me, curiously examining my face. She seems puzzled by my lack of response and sudden bout of nerves. Her lips pucker in concern before they part and she speaks again.

"Edward? Are you okay?" she asks, her voice laced with concern.

"Would you like to go out for lunch or grab a cup of coffee with me?" I blurt out, wincing at my choice of words. God, that was lame, but all I could think to say were the horrible lines drunken frat boys with no manners use to pick up women in bars. And I certainly wasn't going to use one of those on her.

Bella pauses, clearly not expecting me to ask her out. Her eyes study mine as she carefully considers my proposal, a soft smile playing on her face. I really try giving her some privacy while she thinks, but I can't help but eavesdrop on her thoughts. Thankfully, she appears just as interested in me as I am in her, and she welcomes my invitation with a wide smile.

"I'd love to, Edward," she says, and I believe her response is genuine. I exhale a sigh of relief.

"Excellent. Where would you like to go?" The truth is Bella could lead me wherever she wanted, and I'd follow.

"There's a Bandera Restaurant on Michigan Avenue that I love, would you mind if we go there?"

"Lead the way, My Lady," I say, while bowing slightly. I wince again. Now I sound like I belong in the Renaissance era. I don't think I'll ever get this right.

_Oh, he's too cute for words. A girl could get used to this kind of treatment. A man's never bowed to me before. I think I'll up the ante._

"Would you mind assisting me, My Lord?" she asks, surprising me.

I could kiss her right now for playing along with me. I offer her my elbow, and she hooks her arm around mine. She smiles up at me with such warmth, her eyes shining with mirth, and I am once again lost. I am so entranced that I forget that we are even walking, and I lead My Lady right into a plate glass window.

I am _so_ screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Much love and thanks to my beta, **Besotted** , and my pre-reader, **Twaffle**. You guys are a perfect mix of sunshine and snark.

I tried to reply to everyone that reviewed, but FF was fail recently. I apologize to those of you that didn't hear from me. There may also be a couple of you that have PMs turned off.

I can't guarantee a quick update schedule. I have a 40 hour per week 'regular' job, in addition to normal RL responsibilities. I _do_ have an outline finished for this story, but I believe this will take me on a journey that I couldn't have planned. This is a good thing, and will likely mean more chapters in the end. I thank you for sticking with me.

**Antiques Roadshow**

I am dealing with a disaster of epic proportions right now. My vampire brain just failed me for the first time, ever. I can't believe this is happening. I mean, what the hell? Since when do I screw up so royally? I need to find out if she's okay. At this rate, I'll be lucky if she still wants to go out with me.

_Shit, my forehead hurts and my brain feels all rattled. I'll have a bruise tomorrow, I'm sure. Meh, I've had worse. Edward can't be blamed for this. We were both distracted. He looks kind of frozen to the spot right now, all wide-eyed and flustered. Maybe I should mess with him a little._

"Do you often run your ladies into windows, Edward?" she asks with a scowl while rubbing her forehead with her left hand.

I am so preoccupied with berating myself that I only catch the first half of her thoughts.

"I…there aren't…I don't have any other ladies," I say, sputtering like a fish out of water. I run my hand through my hair. "I'm so sorry, Bella. Are you okay? I wasn't watching where I was going. It's completely understandable if you just want to go home and forget about…

"No, Edward, I'm fine," she laughs, cutting me off, as she puts her hand on my forearm. Her touch makes me crazy. How is it possible that I crave her so badly already? "It was an honest accident, and neither one of us was paying any attention," she says, shuffling her feet and looking back at me playfully.

_I can guarantee I was paying less attention than he was. He's gorgeous. His eyes are such a beautiful, unique color. Butterscotch. The old-people flavor._

Bella snorts out loud and quickly covers her mouth to stifle her giggles. I can see her shoulders shaking with the effort not to morph into full-out belly laughter. Her laugh is something I could listen to all day, I think pleasantly to myself.

"Alright, Bella, let's try this again," I say while laughing along with her.

"Lets," she replies, smiling as she nods in the affirmative and once again hooks her arm through mine.

As we proceed closer to the doors, I check to make sure it's still overcast outside. My sister, Alice, is able to see the future, and she called before I left this morning to let me know that things would run smoothly today. She also informed me that the weather would cooperate with my outing. This is important. I have to take care not to show my skin in the sun or else I sparkle.

We finally make it through the doors and outside, and we begin to make our way to the restaurant Bella has suggested. Just walking next to her makes me feel so alive and energized as well as contented and calm at the same time. I feel like I need to discuss these feelings I'm having with Carlisle, but I have my suspicions that I know what Bella is to me.

_Yes, yes, yes. We're almost there. Sweet sustenance, here I come!_

Bella's thoughts pull me from my musings, and I can hear her stomach grumbling. She's also been pulling me towards the restaurant with the force of a Bull Mastiff, and that's saying something.

We arrive at Bandera, and I pull the door open for her. "Ladies first," I say while bowing.

_Wow. Chivalry really isn't dead. It's just ignored by a large portion of the male populace._

Good, I think. Those douchebags won't know what hit them. I now have a distinct advantage over other male suitors.

I grew up in an era in which a man was supposed to show respect to a woman by being chivalrous and having manners. For example, it drives me crazy when I witness a man honking his car horn outside his date's house to let her know he's arrived. I've seen it so many times. You can't expect your love life to be stellar if you can't be bothered to exit your car in order to meet your date.

Dumbasses.

"Thank you, Edward," she says, smiling beautifully. With the palm of my hand on the small of her back, I lead her gently toward the hostess station. Her body shivers slightly, and I once again find myself hoping she's affected by my touch, and not by the cold temperature of my skin.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to Bandera," the host says as he gathers two menus. "A table for two?"

"Yes, please," I say while guiding Bella in front of me and following the host to our table.

"Your server, Mila, will be right with you," he says as we sit down across from one another. Just then, I realize that I'll need to force down human food. Maybe they have Bloody Mary's.

I look over and Bella is studiously scanning her menu while biting down on her bottom lip. I find myself thinking that I want to be the one nibbling on her lip when our server comes to take our order.

"Hi, my name is Mila, and I'll be taking care of you today," she says, looking down and scribbling on her notepad. When she looks back up, she stares directly at me - like I'm the Wesley to her Buttercup. I catch myself about to huff when Bella's thoughts once again enter my mind.

_This must happen to him a lot. I think I just caught a slight eye roll there. I can't say I'm not glad he's uninterested in her attention, though._

"Hi, Mila," I politely say, meeting her eyes with a small, closed-lipped smile. "Bella, would you like to order first?" I ask, knowing she's famished.

"I would, thank you," she replies as she looks at the menu and seeks out what she wants. "I'd like the Spinach and Chicken Enchilada with Green Rice and Cucumber Salad, please, with a bottle of Heineken Light," she says while handing the menu back to our server. Mila then looks at me.

"I don't see it on the menu anywhere, but can you make a Bloody Mary?" I ask, trying not to snicker.

"I believe we can," she says, writing my drink order down. "Would you care for anything else?"

I carefully consider her question before deciding that if I'm going to eat human food, I'm going to do it thoroughly.

"Yes, I'd like the Prime New York strip. As rare as you can cook it, please."

I can just hear Alice laughing, and running off to call our brother, Emmett, to tell him I am going to voluntarily eat human food. The thought makes me smile. It also makes me want to call them assholes.

Our server takes our menus and goes to put our order in. I look back to Bella, who now seems nervous. She's strumming her fingers on the tabletop and tucking her long, dark hair behind her ear.

"Are you a Cubs fan?" I ask, out of nowhere. What? It's a completely valid question. She needs to know where my loyalties lie. If she's a White Sox fan, this can't go any further.

I jest, I jest.

_Well, that was random. But what a great question to start off with! He needs to know that if he's a south-sider, we can't be associated with each other. Heh._

"Of course I am!" she says brightly as she begins digging through her handbag. Her hands emerge with a pocket-sized official Cubs schedule, and I know there's a huge smile on my face. I knew this would work out. I have to resist the urge to polish my knuckles on my shirt, I'm so pleased.

"Awesome," I say, laughing. "I'm so relieved you're also a north-sider." I wink at her for good measure and I hear her heart skip a beat. She's simply radiant, and I have to remind myself not to come on too strongly. The things her presence does to me have my body wound tight and my mind reeling. Watching her lips sip from her beer bottle does not help.

"So, Bella," I say while leaning forward, "How did you get into the antique appraisal business?" I sip my Bloody Mary, willing myself not to grimace. I will not grimace. I will not grimace. But, God, it's horrible.

"Well, my mother, Renee, used to bring home old things from garage sales and flea markets when I was young. And I always found myself studying them, trying to figure out where they came from and when they were made. We lived in Florida, so it was a Mecca for everything old. We lived near Sarasota and Siesta Key, and there were a hell of a lot of FOPs there. There were always garage sales going on." She finishes her explanation with a smile.

"What's a FOP?" I ask her, genuinely not knowing what she is talking about. Bella's eyes widen considerably in response and her mouth drops open in the form of a small 'o'.

_I knew it would only be a matter of time before I referenced something awkward. I hope he won't think badly of me after I explain…_

"Uh, see, I kind of refer to grouchy old people as FOPs. It's my own acronym. Fucking Old People, if you will," she explains, fidgeting under my gaze.

I laugh so hard that I inadvertently snort my drink into my sinuses, but I just don't care. The uncomfortable stinging sensation is worth it. As I laugh, I look at Bella, and I notice that her face doesn't hold near as much trepidation as it did before.

"Oh, Bella," I say, still laughing, "You are truly one of a kind. I love it. I think we've all come across a few FOPs in our day," I say. If only she knew. Bella's face breaks out in a genuine smile and her cheeks blush a light shade of pink. So lovely.

"Thank you, Edward," she says softly before picking up where she left off. "The rest is history. I interned at the Foster White Art Gallery in Seattle throughout my high school career as well as at local jewelry retailers and antique shops. Most independent appraisers get their start that way."

"How did you get involved with Antiques Roadshow?" I query, so interested in Bella's story.

"Well, apparently I have a good eye. I developed such a skill for appraising art that by the age of 18 I was working part-time with Foster White while attending the University of Washington. Soon after, I applied for a membership with the American Society of Appraisers. I first took the gems and jewelry course, as well as the written exam, and passed with flying colors."

Bella pauses to pick up her fork, bringing a bite of food to her mouth. I watch, entranced, as she slips the utensil inside her mouth, and I try not to get distracted by the movement of her tongue. I've never found human food so inviting in my life.

"After that, I took the on-line Ethics exam and the Uniform Standards of Professional Appraisal Practice exam. I knew I didn't want to specialize exclusively in gems and jewelry, so it took more studying and sleepless nights on my part to take the extra exams and courses necessary to be able to appraise different types of antiques. In all, it took me close to four years to become a full-fledged ASA member, as well as a college graduate."

I don't think I could be more impressed if I tried. Bella is so intelligent that she might even give my vampire brain a complex. There's really nothing better than a woman with brains, I think to myself.

"That's really remarkable, Bella," I say while cutting a bloody piece of steak with my knife.

"Soon after I graduated, the producers at Antiques Roadshow heard there was a fresh, young appraiser with an impressive portfolio on the market. They called and asked if I might be interested in taking a position with them. And the rest is history."

_Wow, I feel like I got pretty long-winded there. He doesn't look to be irked though, thank goodness._

Oh no, Bella. I am _far_ from irked, I think. On the contrary, I'm thirsting for more. I offhandedly think of another question to keep the conversation going. "Do you like the travel aspect of your job?" I ask before quickly shoving my fork in my mouth. I desperately try not to over-think it, but the taste of the meat is enough to nearly make me gag.

"I really do, actually," she replies. "We're not run ragged or anything like that. We travel to different cities two to three times a month, at most."

_I really love my job, but it can be a bit of a lonely existence. Making new friends isn't easy when most of your colleagues are much older than you and you travel on a fairly consistent basis._

I feel an acute pang in my chest just from knowing Bella is somewhat lonely, and when I really stop to reflect on it, I realize that I have been lonely as well. I've been around three mated pairs of vampires since I was changed, and I'm certainly aware of my status as the only one who hasn't found his mate. I find an immeasurable amount of comfort in meeting Bella today because I firmly believe that she's meant for me.

"That's really cool," I say as I force myself to swallow the steak. It definitely isn't mountain lion. Maybe I should carry a flask filled with blood for occasions such as this, I think. I could strap it to my ankle with a holster.

"I notice you mentioned Seattle before. Did you grow up there?" I ask, wanting to soak up every tidbit of information about her that I can.

"No, actually, I was born in Forks, Washington. A tiny town of 3,000 people," she says, as she holds up her fork, gesturing to it as Vanna White would, with sweeping hand motions and a grin.

"What a small world!" I remark, truly surprised. I'm also amused by her show of improvisation. "Some of my family owns a house in Forks. It hasn't been used in a while, but I know exactly where you come from!" I find myself buzzing with a strange kind of energy, knowing that Bella's from a place I've inhabited before.

"Oh, my, it really is a small world," Bella replies, seeming just as surprised as I am by this pleasant coincidence. She looks at me softly then, pinning me with her deep brown eyes. "No one I've talked to from Chicago has ever heard of a little town named Forks, much less had family that lived there before."

I carefully consider my options before speaking again because I want to be as honest with Bella as possible. Without first speaking with Carlisle and Alice, I'm a bit concerned about how much information I should divulge. But I've already taken a risk by pursuing Bella, so I think it will be okay to tell her at least a little bit about myself.

"Well, I was born and raised in Chicago," I say, while shifting my plate to the end of the table. I hope and pray Bella doesn't notice I haven't eaten much. "I left here to attend college at the University of Pennsylvania for medicine and theology, and in my third year I got a phone call from my mother, saying she and my father had both contracted Influenza. She made it sound like it wasn't a big deal, but a couple of months later I got an urgent call from her, asking me to come home. She said she needed my help in caring for both her and my father. So, I took a leave of absence from school to do that."

I pause a moment before telling Bella the hard part. "Unfortunately, my father succumbed to the illness before I could reach home, and by the time I arrived, my mother was bedridden. She died soon afterward."

_Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could say to be of comfort to him. But there really are no words._

Her eyes hold a sadness I can barely fathom. She just met me, yet I can tell she's already in tune with my emotions. I desperately wish I could address her thoughts out loud. Instead, I proceed with as much of my history as I can get away with right now.

"Anyway, before she passed away, my mother told me about relatives we had in Washington, and I sought them out afterwards. They're the only family I have now," I say, finishing with a heavy heart. I may not have all my human memories, but I do remember the love my parents had for me.

"I'm so very sorry, Edward," Bella says as she places a comforting hand on mine. The frown on her face deepens in empathy, but thankfully, it's only there for a moment before she begins to speak cheerily once again.

"What are their names?" she asks with kind interest as she removes her hand from mine.

"Whose names?" I ask, bewildered.

"The names of your family from Washington," she replies, her eyes locked on mine. "I wonder if I might know them."

"Oh! Of course! Their names are Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They are my Uncle and Aunt. They're the same age as me, but they tend to dote on me like parents would." I explain, thinking about how fortunate I am to have them. "Then there are Alice and Jasper Whitlock, and Emmett and Rosalie McCarty. They aren't technically family…just friends of the family…but the six of us all have close brother-sister relationships."

I sigh internally. I'd like to be able to tell her that I don't have any living family and that the people I've just mentioned are really just my vampire family and not my not blood relatives. But I can't.

"It's nice that you still have some family left, Edward. I was hoping that maybe I might know them, but the names don't sound familiar. I must have been living in Florida while they were there. I didn't move to Forks to live with my father until I was 15."

The server drops off our check, and I offer to pay for the both of us. Bella agrees with minimal fuss, though I can tell she's not used to being treated. She better get used to it, I think.

As we approach the doors in order to exit the restaurant, Bella starts shuffling behind me with a mischievous smile on her face. I find myself smiling along with her, wanting to know what's going on. Her thoughts are generally playful, and not telling me anything concrete.

"What are you doing, Bella?" I ask, craning my neck around in her direction.

"Ohhh, nothing," she says in a singsong voice, still smiling. "I was just protecting my forehead by using you as a shield. We _are_ approaching glass doors, you know."

Bella starts laughing in earnest, filling my ears with the most beautiful sound. She's truly a magnificent creature, I think as I wink at her and open the door. Once outside, I don't want to be parted from her. But I also know I need to touch base with my family before I proceed further.

"I've had a really great time with you today, Bella," I say as I watch her hopeful face.

_I so hope he asks for my phone number or at least my email address. He's the first person I've felt any kind of intense connection to… I hope he feels the same way._

"I have too, Edward," she says, nervously tugging at one of her earrings. "Thank you so much for inviting me to lunch."

I feel a fervent sense of relief flow through me at the knowledge that she feels the same way I do, and I'm going to hate giving her the impression that I don't want to get to know her better by _not_ asking for her number.

But I have a plan.

A well hatched plan.

One that might involve planes, trains, and automobiles.

And some serious wooing.

"I _will_ be seeing you soon, beautiful Bella," I say. And as I gently take her hand in my own, I look into her eyes and softly kiss her knuckles. Her breath hitches and her eyes dilate fractionally as I do and the sweet blush reappears on her face. "But I really must leave right now to meet with my family. Please believe me when I say I'll see you again," I say, releasing her hand and smiling softly at her. I begin walking backwards, memorizing her face as I go. It takes all the strength in my body to leave her there.

_How will he see me soon if he doesn't ask for my phone number? Or my email address? He doesn't seem the type to lie, Bella. Have some faith._

"I believe you," she whispers, thinking I'm out of hearing range. She doesn't know how much those three words have tethered my soul to hers, linking her with me always.

She also doesn't know how many antiques I truly own.


	3. Chapter 3

Lots of thanks go to my beta, **Besotted** , and my pre-reader, **Twaffle**. You guys are awesome, and I love you.

**Antiques Roadshow**

I don't get more than two blocks away from Bella before two things happen simultaneously. First, a sharp tugging sensation takes residence in my chest. And second, my cell phone starts ringing. Odds would tell me that it is Alice on the line, but I'm as wrong as wrong can be.

"Edward's Telepathy Service, how may I help you?" I answer with an honest smile and a hint of snark. I don't really care who it is, because my day can't possibly get any better.

"Mr. Cullen?"

I hear cackling on the other end of the line, and I realize I'm not speaking to Alice.

"This is Bree Nutter from work," she says, and I can hear her snickering. "What kind of way is that to answer the phone?" she asks, clearly not trying to hide her amusement. You'd think she'd at least _try_ to stifle her chuckles. I'm her boss for crying out loud. And don't get me started on her last name. She used to have a perfectly respectable surname. It _was_ Tanner. She had it changed to Nutter. On purpose. She didn't tell anyone why. And she didn't get married, either.

"Oh, hi, Bree," I say, trying to think of an excuse for my social faux pas. I give up on that pretty quickly and just cut to the chase. "What's up?" I ask, wondering why work would be calling me on a Saturday.

I hold a few medical degrees, and while I love helping people, it gets monotonous after a while. A few years back, I decided to branch out of my comfort zone a bit and go into a completely different field. I'm currently a floor manager at Harrah's Casino in Joliet. It allows me to covertly use my ability to read people's minds when they are trying to scam the casino _and_ I get to witness amusing, drunken debauchery. I may not _need_ the job, but I like it. Plus, I dazzled my way into working only three to four days per week. Saturday isn't one of those days.

"Well, we're having a bit of an issue with James. He keeps increasing a customer's line of credit even though said customer is in the hole by eight grand," she says, and I can hear her teeth grinding through the phone.

I sigh rather loudly. I don't understand how James got past human resources to begin with. He's so…simple, for lack of a better word. How he advanced to the position of pit boss is beyond me.

Like me, James is a vampire. And before you wonder…no, it's not normal for so many vampires to be living so near to each other. James used to be a nomad, never staying in one place for more than a day or two, but he settled down when his mate, Victoria, decided she was tired of moving around. She bought a casino in Elgin, the Grand Victoria, and they've been living near us ever since. I have to admit, James _is_ a damn good tracker, able to flesh out even the most elusive of vampires…but he's just so stupid. No wonder his wife won't even hire him.

"Alright, Bree," I say mustering my stern voice. "Tell James that I will be having a word with him on his next shift, and that we'll be sitting down and going over basic arithmetic together." _Again_ , I tack on in my head. "And flag his customer's account. There's no way he should be getting an increase in credit if he's that far in the hole, already."

"Sure, thing, Mr. Cullen," Bree replies, sighing into the phone. "And thanks for the laughs!"

"Goodbye, Bree," I say, inflicting a smattering of lightness into my voice as I hang up the phone. I may be a boss, but my employees know I have a sense of humor.

My phone isn't off for five full seconds before it starts ringing again. I know it has to be one of my family members this time, but answering with the same spiel as last time just doesn't hold the same appeal.

"Hello?" I answer, ready for the interrogation to begin.

"Edward!" I hear Emmett's booming voice on the other end of the line and I start laughing in earnest. "I hear you gained yourself a lady friend today," he teases. "As long as she doesn't look like Janet Reno, I'm happy for you."

He chortles heartily…and I apparently hesitate too long before replying, because he abruptly stops laughing.

"Wait, Edward. She doesn't, does she?"

This is something I really love about Emmett. He's almost always happy, and he has a wicked sense of humor. People don't give him enough credit. Just because he's massive and acts like a teenager doesn't mean he's stupid. He's _constantly_ underestimated, and I love it when he's able to blow people's minds with his smarts.

"No, Emmett," I say, snorting. "She's dead sexy. And if you break out into a Fat Bastard accent right now, I'm going to confiscate your XBOX."

I goad him, knowing he won't be able to resist and moments later, _I ate a baby!_ blares from the phone in full Scottish brogue. I dissolve into a fit of laughter.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist," I say, shaking my head. "I'll let you keep your system though." I snicker, knowing Emmett would go through withdrawals if I actually took it away from him and he laughs heartily in response.

"So, I assume Alice spilled the beans to everyone?" I start, itching to delve into the excitement of my day with Bella.

"That she did, my friend," Emmett replies, and I can still hear the smile in his voice. "Want me to call the others and have everyone meet up at Carlisle and Esme's?" he asks.

"Yeah, please do that, thanks," I respond, already making my way to their home in Tinley Park.

"Okay. See ya in a few, bro!" Emmett says, and the line disconnects.

A few minutes later, I sit in a cab on the way to Carlisle and Esme's house. I could easily run to their home, but it's broad daylight right now and I'm commuting from the city to the suburbs. I arrive ten minutes later, and I'm relieved that I'm the first one here. I want to speak with Carlisle and Esme first before the others show up.

Carlisle is the oldest of us, having been born in London in the year 1640. He was changed at the age of 23, and he lived on his own for awhile before eventually coming to live with the Volturi. The Volturi is the closest thing that vampires have to royalty. They also enforce what few rules vampires have. While living with the Volturi, Carlisle studied anything he could get his hands on, including the phenomenon of mating. He waited 281 years to find his mate, and I think he'll be able to shed some light on all the new feelings I've experienced today with regards to Bella.

Esme is Carlisle's mate, and she is the closest thing I have to a mother now. She has an innate need for those she loves to truly be happy, and I think she knows I've been missing something in my life since the moment I was changed. She carried such a deep capacity for love over from her human life, and it's amazing to me that she retained it at all.

Esme was married to a monster of a man who not only emotionally, but also physically abused her. In the 1920's, society told a woman to look past it and keep up the façade, but Esme refused to do that and she ran away from him not long after his return from fighting in WWI. A few days later, she found out she was pregnant. She gave birth to a baby boy in 1921, but he died a few days later from a lung infection. She felt she had nothing to live for after the death of her son, and she jumped off a cliff in a suicide attempt. Carlisle found her in the morgue of the hospital he worked at, barely clinging to life. He couldn't let her die. She was to Carlisle, what Bella is to me.

"A little birdie told us you'd be coming," I hear as I enter their front door. Esme rushes to hug me fiercely and Carlisle trails behind her, chuckling quietly.

They're a couple that reminds me of old Hollywood…very classic, like Paul Newman and Joanne Woodward. Paul always looked at Joanne as if she hung the moon, and Carlisle and Esme are the same way. Carlisle is 6'2 with blonde hair, and he carries himself with the kind of grace a royal would. Esme is average height and has mid-length caramel-colored hair.

"Yeah," I reply, smiling. I release Esme and proceed to hug Carlisle. "I asked Em to call ahead for me. Everyone's on their way, but I'd like to talk to the two of you privately before they get here, if you don't mind," I say, seriously.

"Of course, Edward," Carlisle replies, motioning for us to sit together in the living room.

"What can you tell me about your studies on vampires and their mates, Carlisle?" I ask once we are seated, and I feel like I want to hold my breath. If ever there was a time I wished vampires had the ability to drink or smoke, now would be it.

"Well," Carlisle begins. "From all the texts I read in Volterra, it's not uncommon for a vampire to find their mate in a human. As you well know, I found Esme while she was still human and Rose found Emmett that way too."

Carlisle continues to talk, pacing the floor in front of the fireplace in the process.

"The law of keeping our existence a secret from humans doesn't apply to a mate," he explains. "A human mate is considered every bit as equal as a vampire mate. Records have been kept for millennia inside the Volturi's castle walls detailing such relationships. They even detail what humans feel when they meet their vampire mate."

I exhale raggedly, thankful for the knowledge that I won't be putting Bella in harm's way by telling her what I am. I honestly didn't realize that when it comes to mates, the Volturi are so lenient. I run my hands through my hair and stare at the floor.

"Did the records say whether or not the human felt as drawn to the vampire as the other way around?" I mumble, undoubtedly anxious to hear his answer.

_Oh, Edward…you have nothing to worry about. Nothing at all._

The soothing tenor of Carlisle's thoughts makes my head snap up so quickly that I startle Esme. She's been sitting next to me the entire time, just absorbing the information.

"Sorry, Esme," I say, looking sheepishly in her direction. She smiles softly at me and shakes her head, letting me know she's fine.

"Yes, Edward, they do," he says, looking me directly in the eyes. "In every case, the human counterpart felt just as drawn and attracted to the vampire as the vampire did to them. I'm venturing a guess that you've _both_ felt the shift. You've found your mate. Congratulations, Edward," he says while laying his hand on my shoulder.

The weight of what he's told me starts to sink in, and I couldn't be any happier than I am at this moment. Knowing I wasn't meant to go through this life alone is such an awesome feeling. I look up at Carlisle and I am unable to wipe the smile off of my face as I nod at him once and thank him silently for his knowledge and his support.

Suddenly, there's a disturbance outside.

"…and she's so funny, from what I've seen through my visions," Alice sings, waltzing through the front door with Jasper in tow. She makes her way to me, hugging me tightly as she recounts my interactions with Bella as seen through her eyes. I greedily soak them up, not wanting them to stop.

As I shake Jasper's hand, I notice he's buzzing with happy energy, so affected by the emotions in the room.

Jasper brought over a truly unique talent from his human life. At age 19, he was the youngest Major in the Civil War. Back then, he had an uncanny ability to manipulate the moods of the people around him. He's now an empath in his vampire life, and his ability has served our family well over the years.

Jasper is the epitome of a soothing presence who stands tall and quiet at 6'3. He has wavy, honey blonde hair and an angular face. Jasper went through hell in the Southern Vampire Wars after he was turned, and he's told us that he's never felt such a peaceful and loving climate as he has since joining our family.

Jasper is originally from Texas, and Alice hails from Mississippi, so they're a true southern pair. I hope that Bella will bring him out of his shell a little, because she is going to be _full_ of historical knowledge. And if there's one thing Jasper loves other than Alice, it's history.

"She's really great, Alice," I say, smiling widely. "Her sense of humor rivals Emmett's and she's incredibly intelligent. Her thoughts are honest and funny, and I can't get enough of them." I ramble, wanting to say so much about Bella and not finding all the words to perfectly describe her.

"Thank you for not telling me about her before I left my house today, by the way," I add as I ruffle Alice's short black hair. "I would have been even more of a nervous mess than I already was."

Alice giggles good-naturedly and ducks away from my hand. She is barely five feet tall, but she can pack a punch like no one's business. I would expect nothing less from Jasper's mate.

"You're welcome, Edward. I told you the weather would be fine and that things would run smoothly. And they did!" she says, winking at me mischievously.

"You know I love those visions of yours little Alice," I reply laughing at her antics. "But I do love living in the moment just as much. So thank you again." I kiss her cheek for good measure and watch her light up like a Christmas tree.

_I want my baby back baby back baby back ribs. Chili's baby back ribs…oh, Edward, I hope you're ready for us!_

_I hope his mate likes cars and children. And James Bond movies. Oh, and knitting! We can bond over Sean Connery and yarn. Only high quality yarn. And let's not forget about 80's movies!_

Two sets of polar opposite thoughts enter my brain, and I know Emmett and Rosalie are going to walk through the door any minute. At 6'5 Emmett is a giant of a man. He has dark, short cropped hair and deep set dimples. The man is _built_ and looks like he should be a pro wrestler. His mate, Rosalie, is tall for a woman. She's 5'9, with long blonde hair and a statuesque figure.

Rose was changed in 1933, at the age of 18. She was brutally attacked by her fiancé and his friends and left for dead in the streets of Rochester, New York. That is the nice, concise way of putting it, and I'm glad those fuckers are dead. If she hadn't dealt out consequences on her own after she was turned, I would have done it for her, no questions asked.

Rose didn't let the demise of her human life make her bitter and jaded. She's a loyal friend who loves fiercely. Rose desperately wanted children as a human, and she decided that being bitter over her inability to have them as a vampire would do her no good. Wherever we live, she works with children. It never gets old for her, because every child is different. They bring her joy, and that's all we want for her. Plus, she says when they piss her off, she gets to hand them back to their parents.

Her thoughts go off into tangents sometimes, and I like that about her. I like to tease her about being the only vampire with ADD.

Rose found Emmett in 1935 as he was being mauled to death by a bear in Tennessee. She ran with him for over 100 miles and asked Carlisle to change him for her. The pull to him was that strong.

Just then, Em walks through the door…and he's holding a flask.

My eyes narrow sharply on Alice, and I know she's the one responsible for this. She just shrugs at me and snickers. What? I may have had the idea, but that didn't mean I was actually going to do it!

"Eddie, my man! Sorry we're a few minutes late. I thought it would be a good idea to get you this!" he booms while holding the flask out to me. It's actually really nice and looks to be made out of pewter. I take it, reluctantly.

"Do you want to be the one that siphons mountain lion blood into it for me?" I question Emmett, spinning the flask in my hands. "Will you need a funnel?" I press, watching his reaction morph from humor to contemplation.

"It can be done," he states, nodding his head in the affirmative. "I can't guarantee it won't be messy the first couple of times, but I can use one of the funnels Rosie uses for the cars…" he trails off, trying to figure out the logistics of such an endeavor. "Actually," he says, reconsidering his options, "it would be easier to just kill the prey and use a massive medical syringe…Carlisle could hook me up, yeah?"

At this, I notice Rose is behind him, furiously making the 'cut it out' signal. From her thoughts, I can tell it's not the idea she's reacting negatively to, it's the laundry she won't be able to get the bloodstains out of.

"Dude, I'm not going to actually use this, you know," I say, and I watch as Em's face falls a little. "But I'm not going to stop _you_ from experimenting," I quickly add, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "It's a good idea, in theory."

"That's alright, man," Em says, rubbing his chin with his hand. "We vampires would need an industrial sized thermos, anyways," he laughs, as he punches me in the arm.

I give him my best shit-eating grin and decide to bring the conversation back to my mate. I need to make sure everyone is on board before I rush home to figure out what antique I'll bring her next, as well as find out what city she'll be in.

"Boston," Alice says, starting the conversation off for me, and letting me know where she'll be traveling to next. Everyone else is waiting expectantly, because our one-sided conversations are nothing new.

"Thanks, Alice," I respond as I stand from the sofa. "What our dear Alice is referring to is the city where Bella will be appraising antiques next," I explain, ready to lay my plan out on the line.

"I plan on taking one of my antiques with me to every city she travels to. I figure this will be a good way to get to know her and court her at the same time."

I watch as my family's faces turn up in loving smiles. There's definitely a hint of amusement there, too. However, I don't take offense to the amusement. This _is_ a unique and badass idea.

"It's just an added perk that I'll have my antiques appraised, as well," I continue. "I anticipate that I'll tell her what I am, and about our family, along the road. I won't wait too long, because she deserves to know the truth."

As I recount my plan, I pay careful attention to my family's reactions. None of their thoughts are unsupportive. In fact, they're all full of joy at the fact that I've found my mate after 115 years of being alone.

"That's an excellent idea, Edward!" Esme says, clapping her hands together. "I wonder if we might be able to meet her that way, too," she laughs. "We _all_ have antiques, whether they came from our human lives or not. Carlisle has religious artifacts and Jasper has Civil War relics, not to mention the ones we've picked up along the way."

Esme finishes and she is excited beyond belief that the rest of the family might get to meet my mate in her element.

"I don't want to overwhelm her too soon, but I think that would be a great way to introduce her to everybody," I reply, impressed and intrigued by Esme's idea.

"So, if everyone is okay with my plans, I'm going to go home. I need to figure out what antique I'll be bringing her next. And I need to make travel arrangements." I am already antsy, wanting to know _when_ the Boston taping will take place.

"July ninth," Alice chirps as she watches me lose my mind a little. I'm blinking spastically, not wanting to believe that it's going to be another two full weeks before I see Bella again.

"Shit," I swear, rubbing my chest where my heart lies. I'm going to need to deal with this ache until then, I decide. I can't just go out and find her right now. I don't want to look like a stalker.

"We're all overjoyed for you, Edward," Carlisle says, tugging Esme closer. "Go ahead and make all the preparations you need. No one here would begrudge you your happiness with your mate," he says, and I note that everyone else is shaking their heads in agreement.

"If you start to feel overwhelmed by the tugging sensation in your chest, come and talk to any of us and we'll find something to do to try and take your mind off it," he offers, looking at me sympathetically.

"Okay," I say, grateful for his offer. "Thank you for all your support."

I smile at everyone and hug them as I make my way to leave. "I'll see you guys later!" I call over my shoulder, itching to get home and make my preparations.

_Boston it is_ I think to myself, as I begin my trek home.

Two weeks will pass before I see her again.

She'll never know what hit her.

I hope she likes surprises.

**A/N:**

My beta thought that maybe I should tack on where I got my movie references and/or quotes from - for those of you who may not have seen them. She's great for coming up with the idea.

The "I ate a baby," as well as the baby back ribs/Chili's reference was from the movie Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me.

If you would like, you can find me on Twitter at conqueredthesky and I will follow you back. I post about this story. And I rant about work a lot.

So tell me…do _you_ have any idiot co-worker stories?


	4. Chapter 4

Many thanks to my wonderful beta, **Besotted** , and my sweet BFF pre-reader, **Twaffle**.

**Antiques Roadshow**

I arrive at my two-story brownstone in the historic Lakewood Balmoral neighborhood, ready to choose another of my antiques to take to Boston. I have a room full in storage, and I'm ready to find another treasure for Bella to examine.

Opening the door to my storage room, I inhale wistfully. There is no trace of my parent's scent left, of course, but the smell of old leather and books always makes me feel comforted and nostalgic.

I wander over to the old bookshelf, eyeing worn copies of books that were so lovingly read. I pause on a copy of "Anne of Green Gables", written by L.M. Montgomery, and I reach to pull it off the shelf. The book was published in 1908, and it looks to be in excellent condition. I cautiously open the book and turn its pages, and I can't help but wonder how my mother felt while reading it.

Deciding to take it to Boston, I log online to purchase plane tickets. I briefly think about running, but this book is very old and I don't want to jostle it about. I select Continental first class seats, pay, and hit the confirm button.

I sit for a minute, staring at the monitor. It seems to be simultaneously telling me to hurry up and wait. Before I know it, I've been staring at the screen for eight hours. I give it the finger, because it feels therapeutic.

It's going to be a _long_ two weeks.

After countless family hunts, regular workweek shifts, chess games, board games, movies and internet surfing, it is finally time to go. I'm beyond ready to see Bella again and the ache in my heart has radiated throughout my entire being, leaving me feeling acutely morose.

I'm at Chicago O'Hare Airport now, onboard the plane, feeling anxious, shifty and annoyed. I really should have given more thought to taking our family's private plane.

_He's so hot. I wonder if he'd meet me in the bathroom once we're airborne._

_If that stewardess doesn't refill my scotch right the hell now, I'm going to cause a scene. Don't they know passengers need alcohol to fly? Isn't this their job?_

The passengers are already giving me a headache, and then the most horrifying thought follows.

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_And now I'm gonna be ok_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

The tune is forced into my ears by a 14 year old girl sitting adjacent to me. She's singing shrilly and if I didn't want to exit the plane before, I surely do now. I thought first class tickets would get me out of this kind of asshattery. Teeny bop Miley Cyrus is not going to fly with me. Pun intended.

I look over to the spoiled, rich girl, who is begging her mother to let her have a flute of champagne while assessing her appearance in her compact. What's even sadder is that her mother is actually considering it, even if it's only in the hope that her daughter will fall asleep soon after.

I don't like it, but it's time to be passive-aggressive.

I pull my mp3 player out of my carry-on, pick one of my favorite tunes and set the volume obnoxiously high. This is going to hurt my ears, but it will be worth it. Soon, the rocking sound of AC/DC is blaring in my ears. I choose Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap. I forward the track towards the end, on purpose.

_Dirty Deeds and they're Done Dirt Cheap_

_Concrete Shoes, Cyanide, TNT,  
Done Dirt Cheap  
Neckties, Contracts, High Voltage!  
Done Dirt Cheap_

I look back at the 14 year old girl, fixing my expression into a nice, gentlemanly smile with a hint of don't-screw-with-me. I raise my eyebrow for good measure. Her thoughts go haywire.

_What the hell? Is he threatening me? I don't want to listen to that old-timer crap! This is so unfair. Maybe I can get my mom to make him stop._

I want to laugh out loud because she thinks she's so important. Instead, I lean over and keep my smile in place as I deliver my ultimatum.

"If you keep singing Miley Cyrus, or anything else for that matter, I will keep blasting my old-timer music for your listening pleasure," I whisper, calmly leaning back into my seat and folding my arms across my chest. I watch as her blue eyes widen and her mind stutters, realizing I addressed her thoughts out loud. She's so blown away that she goes silent, and that is all I really wanted.

I decide that the male passenger who is hard up for an alcoholic beverage will be taken care of soon enough, so I turn my attention to the last person on my list.

The married college girl sitting diagonally from me keeps giving me googly eyes and licking her lips like a puppy jonesing for Beggin' Strips. She's sitting right next to her husband who is oblivious to the fact that his wife is eye fucking another man. I will never see this woman again, so I decide to go on the offensive. Hopefully this works the way I want it to.

I wink at her, making her believe I'm interested, and procure a slip of paper from my bag. I write three words down and pass it her way without anyone else seeing. From the thoughts I've pulled from her head, I can tell she's not the brightest bulb in the box. What I've written should do the trick. I sit back and wait for her thoughts to take off.

_How can a man that attractive have an STD? I guess I won't be meeting him in the bathroom, after all._

It works perfectly. And the three words I wrote down?

_I have gout._

I am correct in assuming that she would mistake gout for an STD. I am also correct in assuming that she wouldn't look at me again after this exchange. Knowing that I can now fly in relative peace, I lower the volume on my mp3 player and settle into my seat. I think only of my mate, and how surprised she will be to see me today.

A few hours later, I arrive at Logan International Airport, ready to make my way to my hotel and then The Boston Convention and Exhibition Center. I check in at the Langham Hotel and walk the short distance to the convention center. The weather is cloudy on this July morning and my book is tucked safely in my messenger bag. I speak with the item coordinator at this event, and they direct me into the appropriate line – Books and Manuscripts.

Thankfully, I only seem to be one hour back. The ache in my heart is much less severe which tells me I'm close to Bella. I listen intently for her voice, relishing in its sound. I can hear her soft thoughts as she appraises for a 47 year old man who lost his father less than a year ago. She's just told him that his father's favorite book, "Call of the Wild" by Jack London, is worth up to $8,500 at auction.

The camera is rolling on their segment, catching the man's emotional response. His eyes become misty and his thoughts are incredibly grateful. He is truly touched by how _much_ Bella cares not only about his book, but also his feelings. She has been kind and compassionate, telling him that his father's memories of this book will live on through him and that she was glad she could help provide more information about it.

She pats him on the back, thanking him for sharing his item with her, and stands to greet the next gentleman in line. She begins shaking his hand in greeting when she looks in my direction and our eyes briefly meet. Things go downhill quickly from there.

_He's… he's… oh my God! He's here! Edward is here! It's only been two weeks, but it feels like it's been two years. I can't believe it! Geez, this guy shakes hands a bit too firmly…_

She winces in pain when the goof shaking her hand squeezes too hard, and she's thrown so off-kilter by seeing me that she loses her balance, trips on her chair and falls back on her ass.

"Flufferbutts," she mutters so quietly I can barely hear her. Her thoughts tell me that she uses off-the-cuff curse words for when real expletives aren't appropriate. Right now she's being filmed, hence the new word in my expansive vocabulary. I find myself impressed by her creativity, but concerned for her at the same time. She hit the ground pretty hard.

As fast as I can without exposing myself, I hurry to Bella to make sure she's okay. Unfortunately, I don't anticipate the lady who steps into my path holding an original Norman Rockwell. I promptly ram my hand right into the canvas, but I don't hear anything tear, thank God. I abruptly stop, wanting to make sure _this_ lady is also okay and that I haven't damaged her painting.

_If this rascal ruined my Normy, I'm going to be so upset!_

I want to snicker at the fact that she's nicknamed her painting 'Normy', but I'm anxious to get to Bella. I watch impatiently as she critically inspects the canvas, making sure she sees no imperfections.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," I say, laying it on thick with my charm. "Are you alright? I will most certainly pay for any necessary repairs," I offer, listening to the woman's thoughts.

_Well, he seems like a nice kid. And I didn't notice anything wrong with it, so I think I'll just be on my way._

"I'm just peachy, sonny," she replies, patting my hand. "My painting looks perfectly fine, but thank you for offering your assistance." She walks off, humming an oldies tune, and I'm relieved she's not a FOP.

Now I can focus my attention on Bella. I walk the remaining 20 feet to where stands, laughing and assuring everyone she's really okay. The gentleman who crushed her hand during their handshake pulled her up from the floor, and I kind of want to growl at him for being there first. I glare at him in my most murderous way as I softly place my hand upon Bella's waist.

"Are you alright, Bella?" I ask, needing to see proof in her eyes that she is indeed unhurt. Her deep brown eyes lock with mine and I make sure to soften my expression as she looks at me. I definitely don't want her thinking I'm a moody bastard.

_I just can't believe he's really here. If only he knew how much I've thought about him these past two weeks. He'd think I was crazy. He's so sweet for checking on me._

I want to scoff at her thoughts and tell her that any true gentleman would make sure a lady was okay after such a spill, but I refrain.

"I'm perfectly alright, Edward," she responds, lighting up in the most beautiful of smiles. "Thank you for checking on me," she adds as I remove my hand from her waist. I certainly don't want to stop touching her, but I have to fight back the instinctive need I have to do so and remember where we are.

"Okay, good," I breathe, relieved that she's really alright. "And you're very welcome. I'm just going to go back to my place in line," I state, turning around. "I'll see you in about an hour." I emphasize my words with a wink over my shoulder and I hear her snicker in response.

_I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave._

I cough out a laugh so loud at her parting thought that I draw quite a few heads in my direction. I don't care. Bella is hilarious. She wonders why I'm laughing to myself, but I just shake my head back and forth on my way back in line. I plan on letting her know sooner rather than later that I can read minds.

The patrons in our section are courteous enough to let me reclaim my place in line without hassle, and I eagerly clutch my book to my chest in anticipation, waiting. Soon I arrive at the front of the line where the camera is once again rolling. They did stop filming when Bella biffed it. I idly ponder whether they have an Antiques Roadshow blooper reel and if this kind of thing has happened before.

_My favorite client of the day, finally! I wonder what rarity he brought for me today._

"Hello again, Edward," Bella softly laughs as she once again shakes my hand. We take our seats and I lay my book out on the table in front of her. When she reads the title, she sucks in a sharp breath and her thoughts are filled with fond memories of reading "Anne of Green Gables" with her mother when she was a child. I happen to have brought one of her absolute favorites.

_I so have to touch it. I need to molest its pages. Gently, of course. Okay, Bella. Pull yourself together. Ask your questions, you spazz!_

Her inner monologue is accompanied by wide eyes, twitchy fingers and shallow breaths. I come to her rescue, if only by starting off the conversation.

"I found this book in one of my many bookcases. It originally belonged to my mother," I say, watching Bella's expression change into one of determination. She carefully positions the book and opens the hardcover.

"This is a beautifully-kept copy of "Anne of Green Gables," written by Lucy Maude Montgomery in 1908. Did you know that this was one of the first books printed for women and girls during that period of history?" she questions, still studying the inside of the cover and the title page.

"No, I didn't know that," I respond, knowing Bella will be on a roll now. I watch, enthralled, as she gears up, ready to inform me of the book's history.

"There were a lot of boys' books published in the early 20th century, and this was one of the very first books for women and girls. Because of that, the book really gained a wide audience, and it took off. "Anne of Green Gables" has been classified as one of the most beloved books for girls ever written."

"Because it was the author's first book, the publisher didn't print many copies because they didn't know whether or not it would be popular. It turns out this particular book was a huge success and everybody wanted it, but to get a true first edition was very, very difficult." Bella looks back into my eyes as she angles the book toward me, pointing at a tiny inscription on the title page.

"The book is dated on the title page - 1908, and here it says: 'First Impression, April, 1908.' That's very important because the date and the inscription mark it as a genuine first edition."

Bella's heartbeat has worked itself into a fever pitch, but I don't get too concerned because I know she's just really delighted over my book. She takes a deep breath and keeps going.

"For a collector, that means _everything_. The last first edition we sold went for $20,000 and that was several years ago. Copies rarely come up at auction. This is only the second one I've seen in my entire career and it is in better condition than the first."

Bella closes the book and gazes at me with a serious expression. "I would safely estimate this book to sell for $30,000 to $35,000 at auction." She concludes by laying her hands flat on the table, looking at me with a soft smile.

_I wonder if he'd let me read it someday. He's brought me two amazing treasures, already. I wonder how many more he has._

If only she knew I'd give her _anything_.

"That is absolutely wonderful, Bella, I had no idea this book was worth so much," I say while smiling, and her heart continues to pound in her chest. I have the strongest urge to kiss her smiling lips. "Thank you," I quietly say as we continue to stare at one another. Part of me wonders if she can tell that I'm thanking her for so much more than this.

Someone's throat clears in the background, and we snap out of our seemingly private bubble. "You're very welcome, Edward. Thank you so much for sharing it with us."

The cameraman pauses in filming our set while Bella picks up my book and hands it back to me. As her hand touches mine I am taken aback, stunned, because I've just received a clear, happy memory of my human life.

I remember being 12 years old in the Chicago summertime, playing in the backyard of our home with a baseball and a bat while my mother lounged on our porch swing. She was reading a book and sipping on a tall glass of iced tea.

" _What are you reading, mother?" I inquire, wanting to know why there is a happy smile on her face._

" _Oh, Edward, this is "Anne of Greene Gables", and it's such a wonderful read! I want you to remember, when you become a man, how important books like these were to women in our era. We have suffered much, and authors like L.M. Montgomery have really opened doors for us." She pauses, looking seriously at me._

" _I want you to have an open mind, son," she says as she runs her hand through my hair a little. "Always remember that women are equals and that there should be a brain behind the beauty of a face," she says, imploring me with her green eyes and rosy cheeks. "Especially when you search for a wife of your own."_

_I find myself listening attentively to her. I had just begun noticing girls that spring, and I was awkwardly shy around them. I fidget a bit, uncomfortable thinking about girls in front of my mother. She, of course, takes notice._

" _Go back to playing ball, Edward," she laughs as she gently pushes me back towards the yard. "You interrupted me during a really good part!" she softly laughs._

I'm ripped from my first human memory in decades, staggered and shocked. And I could not be more aware of how right my mother was.

Did Bella gift me with this priceless memory? Might she have a latent power? How long have I been silent? I look at her and take in my surroundings, and no one is acting any differently. All of this happened within mere seconds, but it felt like I just spent an entire afternoon in my mother's presence. I am filled with gratitude for the memory and I realize I need to speak to Bella before she thinks I'm prone to go silent after _every_ appraisal.

"Will you go on another date with me?" I quietly ask her, never letting my eyes stray from hers as I place my book back into my bag.

"I think that's a given, Edward," she replies, giggling. "You did follow me to Boston, after all."

_Thank God for that. I was getting to the point where I wanted to see him so badly I started looking through multiple phone books. Unlisted numbers are a pain in the ass._

"And before you ask… no, I don't mind that you're here. I rather enjoy your company," she says softly while nervously twisting her long hair around her fingers.

I smile widely, glad that I wasn't the only one who was anxious. Bella relaxes at the sight of my smile and stops twisting her hair.

"Just give me a couple of hours and I'll be done with the rest of my appraisals," she says, looking at me expectantly.

"Okay, great. Would you like me to meet you here?"

"Yes, that would be excellent!" she says in excitement, her eyes alight and her heart fluttering rapidly beneath her ribcage. The sound is like my own personal concerto and I adore it. I adore _her_.

"Alright, it's a plan," I reply, drawing closer. Bella's thoughts are filled with the hope that I will kiss her hand again and I won't disappoint her.

But I _will_ surprise her. I plan on kissing her cheek, instead.

She is my lady. And she will be treasured.

I quickly glance around, making sure we aren't being filmed or watched too closely. The coast is relatively clear and instead of kissing her palm, I lean into her slightly, brushing her hair back and bringing my lips beneath her ear, inhaling her fragrant scent.

_Does he know how much I've craved his touch? He's so close, yet so far away._

Her thoughts drive me mad with desire and I know I need to keep my wits about me. "I will see you later, my Bella," I whisper into her ear, drawing back slowly to kiss her cheek. My cold lips meet her rosy flesh and she inhales softly, unable to keep from trembling at my touch. I've never felt such wonderful pleasure as this in my long life.

_I have no words. When we kiss for real, it is going to be EPIC._

My thoughts exactly, sweetheart. My thoughts exactly.

I once again part from her unwillingly, excited for our date.

I'm going to tell her I can read minds and I am optimistic that she will react well. It will be fine. It will. I mean, Alice would call if something was going to go wrong, right? My phone would have been ringing by now, if it were. It will be fine.

I feel sick again. I might be the first vampire in history who needs an inhaler. Where's Jasper when you need him?

**A/N:**

If you didn't catch the one line movie quote in this one, I don't blame you. It was more subtle than the others. The _I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave_ line was from 1997's Face/Off, with John Travolta and Nicholas Cage. I honestly used it without even thinking it was a movie quote at first. And then I got to thinking that it sounded familiar.

I appreciate each and every review you've given me. I squee inside every time my email pings me with each review, and I couldn't love you guys more for them. Thank you.

I'm recommending a story, as well:

**Eddie and The Cruisers** by **Holly1980**. This story is only four chapters in, and it has me wondering what the hell is going on. It's E/B, Romance/Mystery, and worth checking out.

Summary: Eddie Masen had it all; power, intuition, and the hottest rock-n-roll band in the country. One night his car went off a dark Washington State bridge. His body never found and his dream never lost. Twelve years later the mystery of Eddie begins to unravel.

www . fanfiction s/7016988/1/ (remove the spaces)

Find me on twitter at conqueredthesky.


	5. Chapter 5

Much love to my beta, **Besotted** , and my awesomesauce pre-reader, **Twaffle**.

**Antiques Roadshow**

I pace in my hotel room like a caged lion, trying to figure out what I should do with Bella when it comes time for me to meet her again. I will certainly ask her if she's hungry, because I can't forget that she needs to eat. I want to tell her about my ability to read minds too, but I want to do that in a more private venue, in case she freaks out a little.

Look at me, being all optimistic. She might only freak out _a little_.

I think I'll ask her to take a nice evening stroll with me in the Public Garden. I searched online for things to do in Boston after I bought my plane tickets, and their parks seem really nice. The Public Garden was created in 1837 and it became Boston's first botanical garden. She might enjoy the quiet after the hustle and bustle of her day.

I sit, trying not to fret over telling Bella about my ability. I don't want her to become embarrassed, but I think she will. I'll definitely need to set her mind at ease, because I don't want her to be uncomfortable around me. She's the most important person in my world. I need to distract myself, so I pull my old-school Gameboy out of my bag. It's Tetris time.

A couple hours later, I find myself in the lobby of the convention center, anxiously waiting for Bella to emerge. I've memorized her heartbeat, and I can hear her on the elevator with a few of her colleagues. Her thoughts make me happy, but they also make me feel a little sad.

_I can't wait to see Edward! I'm so excited! It's pretty scary how much I missed him the last two weeks, but it scares me even more that I feel so attached to him this soon. My heart has never ached to be in a man's presence like this. I just hope I don't get hurt._

I hate that Bella is overwhelmed by what she feels for me, but once she knows we're a mated pair, she'll know she never has reason to worry. I could never, ever hurt her. I fervently hope that once I tell her of my ability and what I am, she will still welcome me with an open mind and an open heart. I also promise myself to make sure I secure her phone number before we part this time. I kind of feel like a jackass for not doing so before, even if I did surprise her by coming here today. Being apart from Bella has been hard for me too, and I don't want to be out of contact with her ever again.

I hear the elevator chime and the doors open, followed by Bella's colleagues filing out. They're all saying their goodbyes when Bella and her colleague, Mary Cunningham, step out of the elevator. I can see from her thoughts that Bella is exactly one hallway and a corner away from where I am, and I'm buzzing with anticipation to see her again.

Bella's thoughts suddenly morph into full-blown amusement because Mary's high-heeled shoe just broke completely off as she was exiting the elevator. I can see through Bella's eyes that Mary has just tripped and smacked right into the wall across from her.

_Fuck my life. Why did I choose to wear heels today, anyway? Stupid asshole heels. I need to invest in a nice pair of flats, for once._

I'm not going to be the knight in shining armor this time, because my girl has it handled.

"Are you okay, Mary?" she asks, bending down to gather the broken heel.

"Yeah, I'm okay Bella," Mary answers, laughing. Her thoughts are more humorous now than they were before. I gather from her musings that if you can't laugh at yourself, you have serious problems. I'm inclined to agree with her.

"I did you one better, earlier!" Bella crows, giggle-snorting through her explanation. "I biffed it on camera a few hours ago and fell on my ass!" Mary and Bella then laugh harder, their shoulders shaking as they fight for air. They finally calm down enough for Bella to force words out of her mouth.

"What size shoe do you wear, Mary?" she queries while wiping her watering eyes and rifling through her handbag. I snort out loud and smile to myself, not believing what's coming up next. My girl is smart enough to be prepared for anything, apparently.

"I wear a size eight, why?" she answers, puzzling over why Bella would ask.

"Awesome, I'm the same size!" she exclaims, pulling a small pouch from her bag. "Isn't it great to be so average?" she says as she unzips the pouch and produces a pair of black ballet flats. She rolls the shoes out and holds them out for Mary, gesturing for her to take them.

"Are you serious?" Mary says, blinking in disbelief. "I can't believe you have _shoes_ in your purse!"

"Of course I'm serious," Bella answers, with a smile. "I really can't tell you how many times I've had shoe emergencies. I went online and found compact shoes that were also hygienic and fashionable enough to wear if I ever needed them in a pinch. They were relatively cheap and have been lifesavers more than once. Go ahead and take these. You can't walk to your hotel with a broken heel."

"Thank you so much!" Mary exclaims, hugging Bella tightly. "I'll see you on the plane back to Chicago, then," she says as she slips on the shoes. As she walks toward the exit, she fantasizes about running over her heels with her car. She's actually going to do it, too. I grin, thinking that it's wonderful that Bella works alongside such humorous people.

As I wait for Bella to turn the corner at the end of the hallway, I twirl the pink tulip I bought for her between my fingers. I didn't want to buy her a rose, primarily because they have thorns. _Duh_. Just because Bella's blood doesn't call to me doesn't mean I want to tempt fate. I don't need a wound the size of a paper cut throwing me off. Roses also seem too commonly used for occasions such as this, and Bella deserves something unique and different.

Bella turns the corner and spots me standing there. Our eyes zero in on each other and we both exhale in relief. The fact that Bella held her breath in anticipation of seeing me makes me feel like I'm on top of the world. Not the king of the world. This isn't 1997, and my name isn't Jack Dawson.

She notices the flower I'm holding and her thoughts are sweet and appreciative. I hold my hand out, beckoning her to come closer. _Always_ closer.

She's right in front of me now and holding my hand. She's smiling and looking into my eyes, and waiting on me to give her the tulip. I never break my gaze from hers as I bring my other hand up to her hairline and trace the soft petals slowly down her blushing face, ending at her collarbone. These small, significant moments with her are the most intimate of my life.

_He has to know how sensual this is, how sensual this feels._

Her breathing is shallow and her heart is racing. I'm feeling just as affected as she is, and I decide to speak, breaking the sexual tension and putting our agenda in motion.

"I've missed you, Bella," I say as I hand her the tulip. "Are you hungry at all?" I ask, wanting to make sure her human needs are taken care of before we go to the park.

_God, I love that he's such a gentleman._

"I've missed you, too," she affirms as she smiles at me. "And to answer your question - no, I'm set. I had a sizable enough snack earlier. Thank you for asking though," she says.

"You're quite welcome. Would you care to take a walk with me in the Public Garden?" I ask, hopeful that she will say yes.

"I'd really enjoy that," she answers while shyly taking my hand and entwining it with hers.

_I hope he doesn't mind this. I just feel like I need to touch him._

I set her worried mind at ease, giving her hand a small squeeze and smiling down at her in encouragement.

"How did the rest of your appraisals go?" I ask, making light conversation as we walk to the park.

"They went really well, actually. I got to take a look at an original Winston Churchill Archive from 1955, which I valued at $12,000. It included letters, telegrams, postcards and pictures!" she exclaims with excitement.

"That sounds really interesting," I state, trying to soak up her positive energy. The closer we get to the park, the more nervous I become about my task. I have a gut feeling that she's going to put some kind of distance between us, and my heart aches at the thought.

"It really was!" she says, continuing on. "I can't tell you how cool it is to be surrounded by such history on a continual basis. Every little thing has a story, no matter how small."

I have to restrain myself from snorting out loud. She'll have a field day once she learns about my history, and my family's too. I genuinely think we currently own enough historical artifacts to keep her occupied for centuries. If she'll have me, that is.

We arrive at the park hand in hand, and begin walking the botanical trails. There are a few other people around having picnics and studying under the tall horse chestnut trees. The weather is cloudy but not rainy, and I'm wondering if the clouds will reflect my mood once this evening is through.

"It's so beautiful here!" Bella gushes, taking in the magnificence of the flowers, trees and greenery. It is one of the most beautiful parks I've ever had the pleasure of being in, and as I look at Bella, I note how much more stunning it is through her eyes and through her thoughts.

"I spend so much time indoors with my job. It really makes me appreciate the beauty in the simple things of life, like nature," she says as we continue to walk the trails. As we approach a sculpture of a family of ducks depicting little ducklings being led by their mother, Bella's thoughts become cuddly. Yeah, I said cuddly.

_Oh, how precious. This is just too cute for words._

I realize I'm smiling with her. "It's cute, isn't it?" I say, nodding at the sculpture. The sculpture _is_ cute. A true man can admit when things are cute.

She shakes her head in agreement. "This is something you don't often see in the busy streets of Chicago, that's for sure," she says as we continue to walk.

We begin to approach the famous Boston Swan Boats, and I realize this is exactly where I need to tell her of my ability. If we're in the middle of a lake, she won't be able to run from me. And, if I need to _prove_ my ability to read minds, I can read her thoughts, as well as the paddleboat driver's and those of any of the other passengers on the boat.

Of course, she could end up not speaking to me _because_ I trapped her on a boat in the middle of a lake. I find myself questioning my decision, and at that moment, my cell phone buzzes in my pocket. It has to be Alice.

I stealthily sneak my phone out of my pocket and quickly read the text from my sister. The words set my mind at ease, _somewhat_.

_It will be fine, Edward. That's all I can tell you._

"Would you like to take a Swan Boat ride, Bella?" I ask, looking at her intently. I feel like I need a Xanax to get a handle on my anxiety. Or, I just need to have Jasper tag along in any instance where I share life-altering information with Bella.

"Oh, that's a great idea! Let's do it!" she answers as we head to the ticket booth. I ask her if she minds me paying for our tickets, the total only comes to $5.50, and she says she doesn't. I guide her to the seats in the back of the boat and we sit, waiting to take off. There only ends up being a total of eight other people taking the ride, so we still have enough privacy in the back to talk quietly. The boat starts moving slowly and as we leave the dock, my exact thoughts are _there's no turning back now_.

I kind of want to slap myself for being so nervous and moody, even if I'm the only one who knows it. Our paddleboat drivers steers us closer to the center of the lake, and I decide that this is when I need to man up and get it over with.

"Bella, I have something to tell you," I say while maintaining eye contact with her and taking her hand in mine. Her thoughts immediately become worried, and she's wondering if I'm going to tell her I'm terminally ill or something else equally as horrible. _Great_. I'm already screwing up the groundwork for this clusterfuck of a conversation.

"You're not dying are you?" she blurts out in a panic, wanting to make sure I'm okay before anything else is said. Her eyes are set with sadness and her brows are pinched together in concern, waiting on my response.

"No, Bella," I answer, wanting to put her at ease. "I'm in perfect working order, I promise," I assure her, pausing to try and find the words I want to say.

If only I could make my brain stop acting like it has a short, I'd be better. Who starts a serious conversation with those dreaded words? Next, she's going to think I'm married and just messing with her emotions. She'll think I'm leading a double-life, like on one of those Dateline specials! I start to internally freak out, but then I remind myself that Bella is my mate. We could never assume anything but the best about one another's character.

_It's terrible. Oh, God, it has to be. Why does he always stop talking when it's really imperative that he be verbal? My stomach feels really churny right now. I feel like I need to puke, pee and cry all at the same time._

I quickly snap out of my paranoid thoughts, not wanting Bella to be anxious.

"I can read minds! Please don't puke or pee on me!" I spit out, instantly horrified at my lack of social skills around my mate. I screw my golden eyes shut for a full five seconds before opening them again. I look back into Bella's eyes, and she's now completely silent. I hear nothing from her, other than her rapid breathing.

"You can read minds?" she asks in a voice so calm it belies her rapidly beating heart.

"Y…yes," I stutter. Bella completely unglues me.

"You've been able to read my mind the entire time we've known each other?" she questions, still so calm and collected. Meanwhile, I'm scared shitless and shaking in my proverbial boots.

"I…I have, yes. I've had this ability for a very long time," I say trying to get any kind of reaction out of her other than calm. "I'm able to read every mind I come across," I finish, trying to make it seem as if it's not such a huge deal. Suddenly, I feel a small chunk of the weight I'm carrying fall off, because I hear Bella's thoughts once again.

_Why the hell didn't you tell me about this sooner?_

I look into Bella's fiery brown eyes and maintain contact with her through touch, though I'm surprised she's allowing me to touch her at all. It must be the mate bond, I deduce.

"Well, we haven't spent that much time together. Honestly, I didn't want to scare you off," I say, addressing her thoughts. I'm still looking into her eyes when she arches her brow. Her expression clearly says "the fuck?"

_Do you not think that was a gross invasion of my privacy?_

"I never wanted to invade your privacy, Bella, please believe that," I implore, sincerely hoping I can help her to understand. "My ability allows me to read _everybody's_ minds, whether I want to or not. I've had some success in filtering the thoughts I hear over time, but I honestly can't control it. I'm truly sorry," I say believing that my mate doesn't want to hear any more words from me. I glance down at our intertwined hands, where I am reverently rubbing my thumb over the top of her soft palm. I seriously wonder if she's going to banish me from her life altogether when her thoughts address me once again.

_I'm sorry too, Edward. I was a bit harsh. I didn't stop to think about what it would be like to live with your ability, and for that I'm sorry._

"I really can't imagine what it would be like," she says as she squeezes my hand, and I look back into her eyes, which have softened. Her expression is now one of contrition and affection, but I feel only marginally relieved. I mean, shit, I still have to tell her I'm a _vampire_.

"However, I would like some time to process all of this," she says as she lets go of my hand and seeks out her cell phone from her bag.

"I don't want to part from you again without having a way to contact each other. Is that alright?" she asks, offering her phone to me so I can enter my number.

I feel incredibly disappointed and saddened. I expected Bella to need time to come to terms with my ability, but I never once thought she'd need time _away_ from me to do it. I'm not stupid. I know she needs some distance to process all of this. But we just spent two weeks apart from one another, and being away from her gets harder with each passing day.

I take her phone, so grateful that she's at least offering me her number. "Yes, please. I was going to ask you for your contact information at some point tonight, provided you still wanted to be with me," I say as I enter my number into her contacts. I produce my phone as well, handing it to her so she can do the same. As she's entering it, we arrive back at the dock, and I know our evening will be coming to a close. Melancholy is going to take me under, I just know it.

Bella gives my phone back, and we exit the boat. We proceed to walk to through the gardens to the exit closest to her hotel. "May I please walk you to your hotel?" I ask in a quiet manner, wanting to make sure she arrives safely.

"I'd like that, Edward, thank you," she responds as she takes my hand and leads the way.

We're both quiet at this point and I'm trying to leave her thoughts to herself, but I keep catching snippets here and there.

_Wish he would have told me… but he can't help it…_ _I wonder if his ability prevents him from being close to others... it must be hard._ _Will I constantly have to watch what I think in order to be with him? Stop overanalyzing and just sleep on it!_

We arrive at the Hyatt Regency hotel, positioning ourselves a sidewalk away from the front doors so that we still have a decent amount of privacy. Bella looks up at me, and I can tell just from looking at her that she's concerned about my feelings. She looks back in her bag and grabs the pink tulip I brought her earlier. With a small frown on her face, she reaches up and repeats the same motion with the tulip as I did earlier, creating a comforting, if not somber mood.

_You make me feel a million times more than any man ever has. Please don't doubt my feelings for you. I just need some time, okay?_

I nod my head, keeping my eyes on hers, and I bend to kiss her forehead. I inhale as much of her intoxicating scent as I can, not knowing when I'll see her next. I pray she won't be out of contact for long.

"Okay," I say, wanting to make sure Bella knows I understand. "Just, please, call or text me whenever you'd like. Day or night. Time means nothing when it comes to you," I finish, watching as she slowly walks toward the doors.

"Thank you, Edward," she says as she twirls the tulip in her hand. "I promise I won't keep you waiting forever."

"I certainly hope not," I say as she gets further away from me, taking her tulip, and my heart with her. I make sure she enters the building safe and sound before making my way to the Langham.

In hindsight, my evening with Bella could've gone _much_ worse.

She could have wanted off the boat the minute I told her. She could have told me she never wanted to see me again. My cell phone buzzes again, and it's a text from Alice.

_She'll never say that, dear brother._

I smile for the first time since Bella gushed about the duck family sculpture. It's nice having a precognitive sister.

_P.S. Jasper says relax._

_P.S.S. Now Emmett's singing Relax by Frankie Goes To Hollywood. I promise he'll still be alive when you get back. :)_

**A/N:**

If you didn't catch it, it wasn't an actual quote. The 1997 king of the world/Jack Dawson line was referencing Titanic.

Thank you all so much for your reviews and your continued support for my story!

I have a non-canon rec for those of you that enjoy Bella/Jasper pairings:

**Bitemarks & Bloodstains **by **forthelongestday**. She weaves intricate, compelling stories and I really can't say enough about them.

Summary: Two days in Phoenix is all it takes to make Jasper realize that mere curiosity cannot explain his obsession with the human who has so thoroughly caught Edward's attention. AU

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6962604/1/Bitemarks_Bloodstains

Find me on Twitter conqueredthesky


	6. Chapter 6

So many thanks to my beta, **Besotted** , and my BFF pre-reader, **Twaffle**. I couldn't have done any of this without either of you.

**Antiques Roadshow**

Just when I thought I'd go mad wondering when Bella would call me, she did. It took what felt like eons, but her sweet voice graced my phone line today, on what is the fourth day of our separation. I couldn't be more relieved. I told Bella that I was at work, but that it would be nice to see her in _my_ element for a change. She's home in Chicago, on break between tapings, and she's currently on her way to Harrah's Casino to meet me.

I'm nervous, happy and worried all at once. I'm only worried because James is going to be in the same building as my Bella. I'll need to be on high alert and monitor his thoughts closely. James and Victoria prefer to drink from humans. Though they normally choose to take lives from the dregs of society, I won't take any chances with Bella. I've never detected any lack of control from James before, but I can never be too careful when it comes to my human mate.

We have tried to inform James and Victoria, as well as any other vampires we come into contact with that there is another way to survive. If they are so inclined to give our lifestyle a try, we share our stories as well as information about our diet so they can make an informed decision. We do this because we truly value human life. We came into this world as humans ourselves, after all.

Even though I value human life, there was a time, early on in my vampirehood, when I fed from the worst of criminals in society. I was an emo, broody asshole, and I played God with people's lives. I sequestered myself away from Carlisle and Esme and had a pity party for a couple years because I lost my parents and, in my opinion, my humanity. It was only after I had a deep, heart-to-heart conversation with Carlisle that I acknowledged the error of my ways. I came back from what I now call my 'rebellious years', and he welcomed me with open arms, never passing judgment. He was able to make me understand that I didn't lose myself as a person after I became a vampire. He made me believe I still had a soul with his teachings of our Lord, and for that, I'm thankful. I refuse to refer to my heart as undead. Just because it doesn't beat, doesn't mean I don't _feel_.

I'm in the middle of walking the area near the table games when I pick up Bella's heartbeat, alerting me to her presence. I stay where I am, waiting for her to find me, because I can't just leave the floor. Her heartbeat gets closer and closer, and I finally see her appear. The vision of her makes me weak. She's wearing a dark blue dress that makes her legs look incredible. Her cheeks are flushed and her hair is cascading down her back, and all I want to do is kiss her. But I will never forgive myself if I kiss Bella for the first time in a casino. I'm not a ruffian. That would just be uncouth.

_Holy shit. He's... no, Bella. Think at him, not about him._

Bella approaches, and she looks at me with dark, dilated eyes and a sexy smile. She's now making sure to direct her thoughts right at me, which I take as a positive sign of her acceptance.

_You're wearing a power suit. A subtle, pinstriped suit with black leather dress shoes and a black silk tie. Are you trying to kill me? You look so unbelievably sexy right now, I can't even…_

At this point I'm grinning madly, thrilled that Bella finds me so appealing in a suit. I reach for her hand, bringing her closer.

"Thank you, Bella," I say, cupping her delicate cheek with my hand. I need to tell her how inviting she looks before we have our serious conversation, so I do just that.

"You look like my very own dream," I murmur quietly. "A sensual dream wrapped in deep blue silk, soft skin and dark brown eyes," I say as I gently run my thumb over her ivory skin. "For me and me alone," I emphasize with a kiss to her forehead. I hear her inhale a deep breath, and if I'm not mistaken, she's just inhaled my scent.

_You smell so good, like black suede and ginger. It's so soothing._

"I've missed you," she whispers while looking into my eyes.

_I'm sorry I took so long to call. I waged a war on myself, and it really wasn't worth being separated from you any longer._

"It's alright, Bella," I respond with sincerity. "I wouldn't have wanted you to rush any decisions, but I promise I missed you just as much," I say as I take her hand and begin leading her toward the lounge. We pass by the blackjack tables, where Bella suddenly stops in her tracks.

_Hmm, I wonder if -_

"Edward?" she questions, looking at me with a devious smile. I look back at her with a smirk, anticipating what she'll say next, knowing that she cut her thoughts off intentionally. Watching her mind and her mannerisms play out is like having my own personal theater. She's the main attraction. She's the _only_ attraction.

"Would you mind terribly if I played a couple hands at the blackjack table?" she asks, smirking right back at me in a challenging manner.

"Of course not," I respond waving my arm to the closest table and ushering her to sit on the plush leather stool. She takes her seat where one of our trusted dealers, Andrew, is shuffling cards through the dealer's shoe. There's a lull in casino traffic with it being a Wednesday, and there's only two other people at the table waiting for their hands to be dealt. My eyes roam across the gaming floor, and I idly think that James must be on "lunch" at the moment, because he's been scheduled a few tables down on craps and he's not there.

I stand at the side of the table, keeping my on-duty status in mind. I don't need anyone to think that I'm treating Bella differently because we're together. But I do want front-row seats for this.

_It shouldn't take long to reacquaint myself with this. I played it so much on the reservation with those rowdy boys, I should be fine._

The thoughts from Bella's mind are idle and not directed at me, but I feel like I'm missing an important piece of the puzzle. I decide to ponder it later, because Andrew has just dealt their hands. There is a minimum bet of ten dollars per hand, and Bella has chosen to bet exactly that amount the first time around.

Bella's first hand isn't stellar.

_Always hit on a 13._

She looks at Andrew and tells him to hit. He deals her an Ace. She now has a total of 14. I kind of want to laugh at the expression on her face, because she can't believe she got such a shitty card on her first hit. She schools her face into that of a seasoned poker player, giving nothing away.

_Okay, I can deal with this. It can take a few hands to get into a rhythm._

Bella decides to hit again, for obvious reasons. Andrew deals another Ace, bringing her total to 15.

_Do not let the cards win! Do not! You will not show outward aggression to shiny pieces of paper clad with hearts, diamonds, spades and clubs. Just hit again, because 15 is still too low a score._

She looks back at Andrew, giving him a small smile, and she tells him to hit again. He deals her the queen of hearts, and her face gives nothing away. Her thoughts are full of ire, though.

_A bust. These cards are bullshit. I'm ready for more. They won't get me down. The boys on the reservation taught me not to quit at cards, and I need to harness my competitive edge right now. What was it Embry always said? Oh, right. "Don't bet more than you could make hooking, and you'll be fine."_ _Not that I'd ever be a prostitute! He was just being a douche!_

Bella turns her head and looks at me with a grimace because of her running commentary, and I just smile and wink at her to let her know I find it more amusing than anything else. Bella shakes her head and turns back to Andrew, telling him she'd like to double her bet to $20 per hand. He deals her first card, and she gets another 13.

_Okay, 13. I'm going to make you my bitch._

I snort out a laugh as quietly as possible, not wanting to draw too much attention to myself. Her humor is something I will always appreciate. Laughter is the bread of life, along with love.

Bella tells Andrew to hit her again, and her luck turns, just as she wanted. He deals her an eight, bringing her to a perfect 21.

_Yes! 13 is my bitch! And here we go._

Less than an hour later, Bella has proven that she can play and win blackjack with the best of them. She also knows when to stop. Exactly 38 minutes later, she politely thanks Andrew and collects her winnings at the cashier's station. All $1,340 of it.

"Thank you so much for giving me a chance to play, Edward. I haven't played in such a long time, and it was so much fun!"

Her excitement is bubbling over, and her thoughts remind me once again, how fortunate I am to have such a compassionate and intelligent mate.

_Now, I'm going to gift a less fortunate person with half of this money. The other half will be going into my IRA. My mama didn't raise no fool._

"Most people would keep gambling that money away or spending it on frivolous things. You are truly amazing, Isabella Swan," I say while winding my arm around her waist.

"Well, it helps that my parents both taught me the value of giving back to the community and helping the less fortunate," she says as she winds her arm around me in kind. "My mom taught me how to balance a checkbook at the age of 12, and she made sure that I learned some financial responsibility before I went to live in Forks," she continues as we begin to walk to the lounge. "Not that my dad didn't do the same thing. It's just that my mom thought that no woman should be sent into the world without knowing how to take care of herself, and that included her finances."

_What is that scent? The blood the blood the blood, it smells divine, divine, divine. Lavender and vanilla… that's what it is. I need to find it._

James' thoughts slam into my brain, spurring me into immediate action. I need to corral James without alarming Bella, and I need to do it fast. I can see through his thoughts that he's about to come through the very lounge we are walking towards, and I've got maybe 30 seconds before we meet face to face.

"Bella, I need to make sure another floor manager takes over for me while I take my lunch," I say, needing to make sure that she's not in James' sight when he comes through. "Would you mind meeting me in the lobby in a few minutes?" I ask, trying not to rush her.

"Of course, Edward," she answers, standing on the tips of her toes to peck my cheek with a kiss. Her soft lips calm my frazzled nerves, if only a little, and I know that I'm strong enough to ward James off. "I'll see you in a few," she says, walking towards the lobby, which is in the opposite direction of the lounge. Once I make sure no one is around, I blur in James' direction as fast as I can, stopping him from getting any further.

"So, James, what's happening?" I say once I meet up with him. I suddenly get an idea in my head. I'm going to use pop culture to distract him, though I don't believe he's ever seen the movie I'm about to use to diffuse the situation. We've interacted enough for me to know that he only watches cartoons and superhero movies, like He-Man, Spiderman and Batman.

"Not much, Edward," he says cocking his eyebrow at me in question. "I'm just back from lunch. Played my Nintendo DS out in the car. Pokemon Black. Don't judge," he says, though his thoughts are still niggling in the back of his mind, wondering about the scent that caught his attention. I'm going to need to come off as a bit of a hardass, I think.

"Aahh, now, are you going to go ahead and have those TPS reports for us this afternoon?" I ask, straight-faced and serious.

_What the hell is a TPS report?_

"What are you talking about, dude?" he asks with utmost confusion on his face. He knows I can read minds, but he generally prefers to speak out loud.

"You didn't get the memo?" I press, keeping up the charade. I need for him to believe everything I say so he turns right back around and walks through the employee door and away from here.

"All the other Pit Bosses got the memo, but you. Whose head is going to roll in HR today? You know what, never mind. Go back to HR and tell them you need the memo on the TPS reports and the cover sheets that go with them. TPS stands for Total Projected Sales, and it will help you to assess your sales goal per day."

Yes, I just pulled all of that out of my ass. Now, I'm going to have to call HR and have them _make_ TPS reports, or just let James walk in there spouting nonsense. As James grumbles and starts back through the door, I resolve to go with the latter of the two. At least it should go down as a funny prank on my end. And it's not like James is sadistic and twisted. He has a sense of humor, so he should take it in stride.

I make my way to the lobby, coming behind Bella as she sits on one of the leather chairs, playing a game on her phone. I come around her side, so I don't startle her with my sudden presence.

"I apologize, Bella," I say, standing in front of her while offering my hand. "Would you like to sit in a private booth in one of our restaurants, or we could go outside and talk?" I ask, wanting to leave any decisions up to her.

"It's no problem, Edward," she responds as she stands. "I'd like to have a drink and some dessert, so that private booth sounds lovely right now," she says as we begin walking to the restaurant.

When we arrive, I keep my eyes and ears alert for any danger, but things are okay so far. We take our seats in our intimate booth, and I decline to order anything, which Bella takes note of.

_You don't eat or drink much, do you?_

"I'm on a special diet," I answer, hoping to steer her away from any kind of supernatural talk. I don't know if I'll be lucky enough to avoid that or not during my time with Bella. I'd like to be able to tell Bella of what I am while we're in private, so I try steering the conversation away from me, hoping she isn't incredibly persistent.

"You're really a skilled blackjack player, Bella," I begin, wanting to know the full story of how she learned the game and the reservation she learned it on. "I caught the thoughts you had about playing on a reservation from before. Is there a story behind that?" I ask, grinning. I can just picture a young, teenaged Bella in my mind, learning how to play. She gets a wistful look on her face as she begins speaking.

"Well, I spent my summers with my dad when I was growing up, and I made friends with a few of the boys on the Quileute Indian reservation in La Push. I was especially close with two boys named Jacob Black and Embry Call. Charlie was good friends with Jacob's father, Billy, so I was on the reservation a lot in those summer months, getting to know the people there," she says as she takes a sip from her frozen margarita.

I find myself wishing my lips were the straw she's drinking from, because she makes it look so sensual. Our hands have been linked together during our conversation, and she flips my hand over idly, softly tracing my inner palm with her fingertips. I almost growl in pleasure at the thrilling sensations rolling through my body. I'm thankful she continues to speak, because I really want to launch myself over the tabletop and initiate the kind of kissing that's too intimate for prying eyes.

"I also became close friends with three boys named Seth, Paul, and Quil. At first, it was just Jacob and Embry who taught me to play. They thought I wouldn't catch on as quickly or be as good as they were because I was a girl," she says as she takes a bite of her cheesecake. "But they learned not to assume so much after I cleaned them out of $50 apiece. I also got them to perform regular maintenance on my old '53 Chevy truck in exchange for never telling Charlie we were gambling. There wasn't much to do in La Push," she laughs in a hearty manner. "Other than cliff diving," she adds, ending her story with a wink as she sips on her drink once more.

I find myself gaping at her, wanting to chastise her for risking her life in such a manner, but I stop myself. Bella is her own person and can make her own decisions. If she enjoys thrill-seeking, I will be supportive, though I will try to be at any thrill-seeking events in the future. There's also a part of me that admires her for her adventurous ways, because I can't remember doing anything that exhilarating when I was human. If Bella has the latent power I'm suspecting she does, maybe she'll be able to show me one day.

We end up having a bit more light conversation before I just can't take it anymore.

"So, you're really okay with my ability, now?" I question, wanting to make sure that we're on the same page before this day is through. I really just want to force the pink elephant out of the room and have it dealt with, so we won't have to revisit it again.

_I really am okay with it, yes. I spent too much time thinking about what you'd think of me while you were reading my thoughts that it got to be this ridiculous cycle over and over in my head. You can't control it, and neither can I. I had to come to the decision to let it be. You're too great of a guy to let go. Plus, I can see us having a lot of fun with each other this way, even if your ability can be intrusive._

"Oh, thank you, Bella. Really. You have no idea how much that means to me," I say as I squeeze her hand gently. I make sure my eyes convey my sincerity.

Bella finishes her dessert and her drink, and she pays her bill. I don't insist on paying this time, because I know she values her independence. That doesn't mean I won't be offering to pay in the future, but for now I'll let it be.

"Would you mind if I saw you to the lobby, or walked you to your car?" I ask, wanting to see her off in the proper way.

"Not at all, Edward," she replies as we walk together towards the entrance. "I know you have to get back to work, which is really disappointing for the both of us," she says, smirking at me playfully. I smile at her, nodding in the affirmative.

We arrive in the lobby, and I find myself fighting for the right words to invite her to my home later this evening. I want her to see where and how I live. I want to show her my family's photos and my life. I want her essence to be absorbed into my home and for her scent to linger there. It would also be the perfect place to kiss her for the first time. Can you tell I'm looking forward to it?

"I don't want to be too presumptuous," I begin, still grasping for the words I need. "But would you like to come to my house this evening?" I ask, steadying my gaze on her dark eyes.

"I'd love to, Edward," she responds, smiling widely. "Would you like me to bring anything?"

"Only you," I answer, excited that she'll be in my home in a matter of hours. "Will you still be wearing that dress?" I ask hoping she will be. It makes her look sinful. "You look gorgeous in it," I state, waiting with baited breath for her response.

"Yes, I will be," she laughs nudging my shoulder.

_If you're thinking what I'm thinking, you'd like those hands of yours to mmm… explore the fabric just a little, huh?_

God, I'm so busted. I cough a little, laughing. If I could blush, I would. I won't lie to my mate, so I just nod in my most innocent manner. Bella shakes her head at me and snorts softly.

"Oh, Edward," she sighs, switching to her thoughts.

_Did you not hear me say I was thinking the same thing you were?_

She's going to be the death of me.

Bella begins walking backwards towards the doors of the lobby, laughing and smirking and leaving me with her thoughts.

I stroll back to the casino floor, on cloud nine, when a random thought hits me.

I hope I didn't leave my dirty socks on the floor.

**A/N:**

Ahh, yes. This time, it was Office Space, from 1999. Ron Livingston is my hero in that movie. So is Michael Bolton. This is a cult classic in some circles, especially if you work in an office environment like I do.

I've been nominated in the Shimmer Awards! I can barely even believe it, but Antiques Roadshow is up for three categories: Essence Award (Best Dazzled Moment), Newbie Award (Best New Story), and the Underdog Award (Best New Author). If you haven't already, please go vote! There are so many awesome stories there!

I appreciate and love every review you give me, and I can't thank you all enough.

Find me on twitter at conqueredthesky.


	7. Chapter 7

So many thanks to my beta, **Besotted** , my BFF pre-reader, **Twaffle,** and my extra pre-reader, **forthelongestday**. You all rock so much and have been the best of friends.

**Antiques Roadshow**

I was in communication with Bella throughout the day while at work, and I gave her my address and the time for her to meet at my house. She was really excited about where I live because she lives in Roscoe Village, which is only 15 minutes away from my neighborhood. I realized, a few minutes after she said where she lived, that she must really be excellent at managing her money, because the homes in Roscoe Village go for an average price of $800,000. Not only that, but she consciously picked a neighborhood known for their myriad of antique shops.

It's now six in the evening, and I'm waiting on Bella to arrive. I take inventory of the state of my home, noting that I've picked up my dirty clothes and some of the clutter that was lying around. I'm well aware that I shouldn't clean my house spotless. I believe a house should look _lived in_ , so having some things out of place doesn't bother me much. I absently wonder if Bella shares the same philosophy, and whether she'll appreciate the fact that I didn't clean my home spotless in an attempt to display a degree of perfection that doesn't really exist.

As I'm surveying my living room one last time, my mind wanders back to my conversation with Bella in the casino's restaurant and an "oh shit" thought occurs to me. Bella talked about being friends with the boys on the reservation in La Push. We actually have a treaty with these Indians, known as Quiluetes, which prevents me and my family from stepping onto their land. In exchange, they keep our secret for us. What worries me is that the Quiluetes are unlike other tribes. At an adolescent age, boys on the reservation actually transform into wolves, a natural enemy of vampires. Now that my family and I no longer reside in Forks, I'm not sure that this is still the case, but at some point, I need to find out how much Bella knows about the Quileute's heritage and legends. It makes me irrationally nervous that she might already know about the supernatural world. I make a firm decision to wait it out and not ask about it because I will have my hands full soon enough when I tell her what kind of supernatural being I am.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a car coming down my street. As it parks in my driveway, I hear Bella's soft inner voice.

_Okay, Bella. It's okay to be nervous. Having the nervous butterfly feeling is a good thing. This is what Edward does to you. Just walk up those steps and knock on his door._

I want to rush outside to meet her and allay her nervousness, but I resolve to let her come to me. I hear her take a deep breath as she shuts her car off, and I count the footsteps she takes to my door in anticipation.

Bella reaches my door and knocks three times, purposefully ignoring the doorbell.

_Doorbells scare the piss out of me. I'm not going to force their eerie, loud noise on anyone else if I can help it. Maybe it traumatized me when the neighbor lady's house chimed the Halloween theme song when I was FIVE years old. And it wasn't even Halloween!_

I hastily open the door, impatient to see and touch my Bella. I end up not realizing how much strength I'm using to do so, and I can hear that I've just knocked both hinges off their tracks, to the point that the door is no longer level with the frame.

"Well, hello, Edward," she says as she eyes the door warily. "That was unexpected. Do you need help holding it up?" she asks, motioning to my arms, which are holding the door up with ease.

"No, I'm fine," I answer with a smirk, "Please, come in," I say as I reach up to tighten the screws in the hinge. I do so at vampire speed as she's walking through the door, fixing it completely. I don't have time to bend down to fix the other one before she turns around, though.

"This happens sometimes," I say shaking my head, acting like it's a major inconvenience. I hate lying to Bella in any form, and even this small amount of dishonesty makes me feel horrible. I've never become so emotionally attached to a human before to the point that I've ended up having extended contact with them, and I fear I'm approaching this in the wrong way. I feel like every small lie I tell is snowballing into another, and there's no way for me to get a handle on it until I tell Bella my secret. I long to tell her right this minute, but I hold back. I don't want to overwhelm her so soon after revealing my mind reading ability. I do know that I can't hold off much longer, for both our sakes. "Let me just go get my power screwdriver, and I'll have it fixed in a minute."

I walk off into the garage as Bella takes a seat on my sofa, and I yank the tool I need off the wall. Returning to the house, I begin fixing the door, and while doing so I consider whether or not there's an actual reason for all of my recent clumsiness. I think it would be fair to blame Bella for my issues as of late. She distracts the hell out of me, but if I happen to embarrass myself because of it, I'm fine with it.

I finish repairing the door and turn to look at Bella, who is watching me with a bemused expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I say feeling like a dolt because I didn't greet her properly. "Please forgive me my lack of manners when you first arrived." I place her hand in mine as I apologize, and I can't help but notice her breath catch at my touch.

"Don't worry about it, Edward," she quietly laughs as she runs her soft fingers over my cool flesh. "You were kind of worrying about the door falling off. I understand."

_Make sure it doesn't happen again._

My eyes flash to hers in surprise because I can't tell if she's screwing with me or not. I immediately start chuckling because her face is alight with humor, and I'm glad that Bella is comfortable enough with me to be playful in her thoughts. As I suspected, she's going to be a handful. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"You look as beautiful as always," I complement, thoroughly pleased that she is wearing the same blue dress from earlier in the day. I find myself stepping forward, unable to keep from brushing my thumb along her cheek and holding her eyes in a steady, unwavering gaze. Right now, I really want to take Bella in my arms and kiss her senseless. Her lips are so perfect and so close, but she's only just arrived, and I don't want to appear too forward.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" I ask instead. It's not what I _want_ to do, but I do want Bella to be familiar with my home. I'm hopeful that it will be _our_ home, after all.

"Of course," she answers me, blinking up at me in a daze as I help her off of the sofa. I'm pretty sure I dazzled her just now, and this pleases me to no end. "I really like the living room, already. It's different. Very old-fashioned, yet inviting," she says, recovering from her daze as we walk from the living room to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Bella," I say as I give her more history on my house. "This is a Victorian-era home, and in many ways, it still looks and feels as such, though I have made some adjustments with regards to space."

We walk with our fingers linked together in comfortable silence, and I pass by my storage room purposefully. "This is the only room I'm not going to show you right now," I state, needing for her to know why I'm hiding anything about myself. "Some of the antiques I will be sharing or have already shared with you are in this room, and I can't ruin the surprise for any future shows, now, can I?" I say with a playful lilt to my voice and a tilt of my head. Just to top off my methodic ways, I give her what I hope is my most sexy smile.

Sure enough, Bella's heart rate picks up and she directs her thoughts to me once more.

_You're one driven, sexy creature, Edward Cullen. I like that about you._

She pauses, debating whether or not she even needs to ask the next question she's skimming over in her head, but she asks it anyway. This pleases me. I never want her to hold back. I'll willingly answer any question she asks of me, always.

_You're really serious about continuing to get to know me this way, aren't you?_

"Wholly and completely," I answer, placing the palm of my hand behind her ear. I thread her thick locks through my fingers and relish in the goose bumps that break out across her skin and the shiver that runs through her frame. She's so very responsive, a livewire that I want to charge over and over again until she's incoherent with sensual electricity. I keep my hand in her hair and lean into her with one thought in mind. I'm tired of waiting. I want to kiss Bella, _now_ , and I want to savor this moment forever. I hear her breath grow shallow as I watch her eyes begin to close in anticipation, and her heart has never beat so fast in my presence before. This woman is _mine_ , and I intend to claim her with my kiss and with my heart. I lean my head down, my lips inching closer and closer to hers, as I shakily inhale her scent and utter the one word that will always mean everything to me.

" _Bella,"_ I whisper as I finally touch my mouth to hers, tasting her lips with my own. She tastes like honey and desire, and her lips are the softest, sweetest torture I've ever experienced. Our mouths move in tandem as Bella fists her hand in my shirt, pulling me flush against her warm and pliant body. My body is aching with the need to be closer to her, and I carefully allow my tongue to push past her lips. Her tongue eagerly tastes mine and I can sense her body becoming aroused, all but begging for my touch. I let my hand wander slowly up her waist and as my thumb brushes lightly against her breast, her heart skips and she emits a small moan of satisfaction. I realize I'm losing what's left of my self-control, so I slow the kiss down, softly stroking her tongue with my own before slowly drawing back. I press one last kiss to her lips before reluctantly pulling away. We're both breathing raggedly, speechless. If this is any indication of what our future kisses will be like, I'm really looking forward to more.

"Wow," Bella breathes, as she looks into my eyes with undiluted passion. Her cheeks are toned pink and she _looks_ thoroughly kissed, filling me with male pride. _I_ affected her like that. _I_ will be the only man to ever bring her pleasure from this point forward. "That really was epic, I'll have you know," she says as she reclaims my hand. "I remember thinking that it was going to be epic when you kissed my cheek before, in Boston," she states as we resume our tour of the house.

"I remember agreeing with you, sweetheart," I say wanting to reassure her so she doesn't feel embarrassed about her thoughts.

_Sweetheart? I like that._

She looks at me with such affection it makes my heart feel like it's bursting, and part of me wants to just stay in the hallway, resuming our intimate interlude. But I know that at least for now, it's better for me to keep things under control, so we continue to tour the house, ending up on the deck outside of the kitchen. I installed a hanging porch swing when we relocated to Chicago, and I enjoy sitting outside once in a while, thinking and enjoying the quiet hum of nature.

"Would you care to swing?" I ask, immediately cringing at how that _really_ sounded. Bella laughs jovially and goads me, just a little.

"Want me to throw my car keys in the bowl in the living room?" she retorts, snickering at me in fun. "We could role play the 70's disco era, if you'd like," she laughs outright, holding her stomach. She's still giggling when I take a seat on the swing, patting the space next to me.

"Nah," I respond keeping the humor going. "I don't really do disco music. And this is definitely not Boogie Nights," I say while shaking my head. "That was a trip of a film if I ever saw one."

Bella snorts and sits right next to me with our legs touching. "I totally agree. I still can't look at Mark Wahlberg without thinking of that horrible haircut or that fake, mega-penis he had to wear. I bet they all cracked up on set about that."

I laugh with her, only a little shocked that she just used the term "mega-penis" around me. What else was she going to say? It _was_ ridiculously huge. It goes without saying that I never want to see that film again.

Bella and I begin swinging, and she scoots a little closer to me. Whether it's from the cool night air or a similar need to be close to me, I don't know, but I like it. We're quiet for awhile, each of us simply enjoying each other's company, but soon I can't help but ask a question I've been wondering about since earlier today. "How did you like my working environment, Bella?"

"I really liked it a lot, Edward," she answers, swinging us back and forth with her foot. "You seem to be happy and comfortable there, and that's what I would want for you. It also helps that I kicked a little ass at the blackjack table," she laughs, nudging my shoulder with her own. "Do you enjoy it?" she asks looking at me with curiosity.

"I really do, yes," I answer while trying to form a better response than that. I want to let her know that I don't plan on being a floor manager at a casino forever without actually telling her about the forever part. "I consider myself pretty versatile, and I've tried my hand at a few different professions. I don't plan on making gaming a permanent career choice, but I'm really enjoying it right now," I conclude with a smile.

"That's great," Bella replies, and her thoughts are reassuring me that she's not just humoring me.

"Do you have a favorite composer?" Bella asks as she turns her head a little and nods toward the black grand piano I have sitting in the living room.

"It's hard for me to choose just one… so I'm not going to," I tell her with a playful smirk. "My favorites are Bach, Debussy, and Chopin."

_I'd totally quote Tombstone right now, but it'd definitely be inappropriate to use the f-bomb in a conversation about classical composers._

I laugh a bit more before taking the plunge. She wanted to say it, so I'll just do it for her. "You know, Frederic fucking Chopin." She bursts out laughing and she thanks me in her thoughts for being the one to come out with it. "Well," I snicker, "Doc Holliday said it." I grin at her and Bella chuckles a little more before returning to our discussion of composers.

"I like your choices," she says as she thinks a little more. "I'd have to add Verdi and Beethoven, though," she states with a tilt of her head. "But, I'm much more of a Classic Rock kind of girl. You know, Aerosmith, Pink Floyd, Hendrix, The Who… nothing can make me jam out more than classic rock."

I'm looking forward to telling her that I went to those concerts back in the day. I still have T-shirts, ticket stubs, and pictures. Rose tried to trick me into wearing a mullet to the Aerosmith "Back in the Saddle" tour of 1984. I told her only rednecks with no common sense wore mullets. Thankfully, I wasn't the only man at that concert that was clean-cut. But I still wore those hideous acid washed blue jeans. To fit in, you know.

"I love the Classic Rock genre," I tell her, excited that we also connect through our obvious love of music. "I'd like to play for you sometime, if you're interested."

_Interested? Hell, yes, I'm interested. I'm sure you're talented. I'd also love to watch those fingers of yours tickle the ivories._

She smiles at me in a devilish way and I'm taken in by the urge to kiss her perfect, soft lips.

So I do.

This kiss is sweet and filled with just as much passion as the first, and I find myself surrounded by her taste, her scent, her entire being. I'm immersed in her, and I don't ever want to come up for air.

_God, this pull I feel for him is so… consuming._

We both begin to slowly ease apart, and though her thoughts are quiet, I still catch them, and they cause me to catch an unnecessary breath in the back of my throat. It thrills me to know that Bella feels as strongly for me as I feel for her, but I truly believe this thought was the product of her subconscious, so I don't comment **.**

_I don't know what's happening to me, or why I'm feeling so completely besotted. I've never thought or acted with my heart so much in my life._

Her thoughts are still whisper-soft and true, and I know I need to say something, but I feel in the dark about how to handle this. I've also never acted or thought with my heart so much in all my long years, and I'm only just now realizing how _good_ it feels to be able to do so. I used to feel like I'd always be the one looking in from the outside, watching three perfectly mated pairs, happy and in love. Now, I have the one woman meant for me, and I don't know what to tell her about the intensity of what she's feeling without piling more lies on top of my plate.

"I feel the exact same way," I whisper in her ear, stroking her long brown hair. This is the only truth I can give her right now in response to her thoughts, and I just hope it will be enough.

We continue to talk about our favorite bands, forming tentative plans to go to concerts together in the future. All too soon, Bella glances at her watch, surprised by how late in the evening it is.

"Oh, wow, it's 10:15 already?" she says as she begins to stand from the swing. "I have to meet a client in the morning to appraise her private collection of Chinese pottery. I really don't want to go, but I probably should. You have to work tomorrow, too, right?" she asks as we walk together to the front door.

"Yes, I do," I reply opening the door for her and walking her out to her car. My feet come dangerously close to stumbling on my porch steps and I almost make an ass of myself, again, when I see what she drives. Holy hell. She owns a Jaguar XKR in dark, sleek black.

"I thought you drove a '53 Chevy truck?" I say, prowling around the Jaguar like I would an _actual_ jaguar. This car is fucking sexy, and picturing my Bella in it nearly has me hyperventilating. I want to watch her drive it. I want to watch her shift it gear by gear, accelerating…

"Oh, I did," she answers as she digs out her keys from her bag, pulling me from my fantasies. "My truck wasn't reliable enough to make the move here, though. Plus, I like driving fast," she giggles lightly. "At least on the freeway, where everyone is driving at least 70."

"Did you know when you bought this that it can go 155 miles per hour!" I garble with wide eyes, stroking the roof of the car and trapping Bella's body against the door.

"Yes, I did," she purrs, laying her hand on my forearm. "I thought buying the optional power pack to make it go 174 was a bit much," she teases, running her fingernails up my forearm and into my hair.

"If there were ever a time I thought you were my dream woman, it's now," I reply while bringing my hungry lips to hers once more. I kiss her as hard as I dare, groaning at the feel of her body trapped between me and the car. I can feel her frantic heartbeat through my chest and it's taking a great deal of restraint on my part to keep my hands from ripping the fabric of her dress as I hold her tightly to me. This time, she's the one to slow it down, knowing she has to get home and rest.

_I'll miss you._

"I'll miss you too, sweetheart," I smile, watching her climb into the car and buckle her seatbelt. This action comforts me quite a lot. "Please call to let me know you arrived home safely, okay?" I request as she starts it and smiles softly at me.

"I will," she says while revving the engine.

She pulls out of the driveway, playfully revving the engine a couple more times before driving off, leaving me standing there like a love struck fool.

**A/N:**

Tombstone. 1993. The only Western film I've ever really watched and loved. Val Kilmer as Doc Holiday rocked my socks off. And he has all the best lines!

I'm not sure when voting ends, but the Shimmer Awards are still going on, and Antiques Roadshow is up for three awards. There are wonderful stories and authors nominated, so please go show your support for them! To vote, go to:

shimmerawards. blogspot. com

Thank you all so much for your continued support and love for this story.

Find me on twitter at conqueredthesky.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to my beta, **Besotted** , and my BFF pre-reader, **Twaffle**. I couldn't have done any of this without either of you.

**Antiques Roadshow**

After watching Bella drive off, I realize that the burn in my throat has flared up a little. It's been a whole week since I last fed, and I need to be diligent about sustaining myself. I won't push my physical needs aside in favor of spending time with my human mate. Of course, I want to be with her every minute possible. But my sole focus is caring for her, and to this end, it wouldn't be wise for me to disregard my health.

I prepare for my hunt with practiced ease, slipping on my sneakers and workout gear before taking off for the forested areas surrounding the city. If you think the word 'wilderness' in Chicago is an oxymoron, it's not. There are so many acres of forest in the Great Lakes area that there is plenty of wildlife to choose from.

I race to the wooded area that has become my hunting grounds as quickly as I can, just for the fun of it. I love to run. One of the many benefits of being a vampire is the speed at which you can do things. I find myself smiling while racing through the woods, feeling upbeat and charged from my successful night with Bella. I effortlessly bound from tree to tree, stopping when I hear a cacophony of heartbeats 400 yards away. A small herd of deer have gathered near a pond, and I take my cue to hunt, thanking the Lord for the life given in order to preserve mine.

When I arrive home, I decide that it's time for me to form some kind of a plan. Not that I think I'm going to be able to get away with telling Bella that I'm a vampire according to a specific plan. It's not like I'll have pie charts and graphs laid out to explain it in the best way. Only accountants would be so droll. But I want to have a general idea of how things might go, and I need my family members to assist me with this, so I call them, household by household, to see if they can meet me at my home tomorrow morning. I'm hopeful that they can at least give me some tips on how to handle the conversation, because I'm at a loss. How do you tell the love of your life that you drain animals of theirs in order to sustain your own? Worse yet, how do you explain that you're an anomaly and that most of your species survives off the blood of humans?

After speaking with my family, I settle in to watch some TV. I need some mindless relaxation right now and old reruns of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air will allow me to zone out and decompress for a while. As Carlton starts dancing around like a jackass because he's just met Oprah, I laugh, and do just that.

I'm still glued to the sofa a couple hours later, having not moved from my spot. The Fresh Prince is now over, and there are only infomercials on in the wee hours of the morning. Shutting the TV off, I walk into my bedroom to get comfortable in my sleep pants. I gather my journal and begin to write, finding it cathartic to solidify my memories of Bella on paper. When I'm done, I lie on my king size bed and shut my eyes. I may not be able to sleep, but I do like lying down in the dark and closing my eyes, letting myself drift into peaceful relaxation with no pressing obligations. I resolve to save my worrying for tomorrow, because I can't change the things that are out of my control. I'll just have to wait and hope that Bella will accept me as I am.

A few hours later, I get out of bed and get ready for my day, showering and getting dressed. I've finished reading my newest copy of Newsweek, and I'm about to reach for the newest Vanity Fair issue when I hear my family coming. Hey, I don't really read Vanity Fair. I only scan the photos to look for red-eyed vampires in the background of the shoots. There was a bit of a problem awhile back with newborn vampires snacking on the supermodels while they were on breaks from shooting. Something about being able to feel the model's cocaine buzz after draining them.

Anyway, the Volturi ended up stepping in and taking care of the problem forty years back. Rather, they "escorted" the newborns to Volterra and took them under their wings. This is where friends Felix and Demitri now live. The Volturi aren't heartless all of the time. They actually made Felix and Demitri go to rehab classes to help them with their addiction to drug-addled blood. It must've worked, because they're now voluntarily serving on the Guard.

Alice's thoughts are teasing as they approach my home.

_May we come in? You know, the sooner you make up your mind on how to do this, the sooner we can meet her._

The collective whole of my family's thoughts are compassionate, yet impatient. Jasper, in particular, has been affected by his wife's bursting anticipation, not to mention enduring the rest of the family's emotions.

"Yeah, come in, guys!" I respond, amused by the order in which they appear through my door. Alice is first, Esme a close second, and Rose is right behind her, knitting tools in hand. Sometimes, the constant clicking of those needles can be annoying.

_We really couldn't contain them, Edward. You know how the girls crave another close female friend. The Denali clan is too far away, and there aren't any other covens around._

Carlisle looks at me with a broad smile as he shrugs his shoulders, and Emmett and Jasper look on in amusement.

Before I know it, I'm surrounded by the girls, and they want to know when I'm going to tell Bella about my being a vampire.

"That's why you're all here," I say, looking at each of my family members. "I need some suggestions on how to do this. I mean, do I just sit her down and rip off the band aid? Or do I start using my strength and speed in front of her like it shouldn't matter? How should I _do_ this?" I don't notice I've been pacing the floor in my worry until Alice and Carlisle show me in their thoughts, so I abruptly stop.

"Calm down, brother," Emmett says while grinning. "Why don't you make one solid decision and have Alice tell you how it progresses from there?" he suggests while rubbing the leather cuff on his wrist, thinking. "Then, if that decision doesn't pan out, make another, and have her tell you the outcome of that one."

"I'd rather have our decisions be free from that outside variable," I respond with a shake of my head. "No offense, Alice," I say, emphasizing my words by squeezing her hand.

"None taken," she replies, nonplussed. "I completely understand. The only reason I'll be watching each of your futures at all is to be on the lookout for danger. I _want_ to be able to leave everything up to the both of you. I can't help what I see, but I won't share it with you unless I absolutely need to," she states, smiling.

"I really appreciate that, Alice."

_I know, Edward. And don't worry about hurting my feelings. I know you don't normally have anything against my gift._

Alice can track the stock market and the weather like a true savant, but people's decisions can be a bit trickier. If a solid decision is made, she gets a solid vision. If a solid decision is made, and then an unexpected variable gets thrown in or the decision suddenly changes, the vision alters. Alice has been able to hone her gift over the years and not let her visions control every move the family makes. We're all thankful for that.

"Maybe you should get her drunk first. If she's a petite girl it would only take a glass of wine or two to loosen her up enough for this kind of news," Carlisle says as he runs through a mental list of potent wines available for consumption in the greater Chicago area. I'm stunned into silence by his idea. He's a doctor, and he wants me to get my mate drunk?

Rose nods appreciatively, standing in the doorway while she knits. "Take her mini-golfing. Don't miss one shot. After you've thoroughly trounced her, tell her 'it's not you, it's me.' Then, you can explain how it really _is_ you. I'm a vampire, yada yada yada, it's in my genetic makeup…" she trails off, gathering more yarn from her purse.

_I need more green. Forest green. Haha, forest makes me think of Forrest Gump. Stupid is as stupid does. I can think of something else that's stupid. Classic 80's movies being remade. I'd like to drain the head honchos at Lionsgate Studios right now. It's too bad morals get in the way. Oh, yay! Found more green yarn!_

As Rose's ADD runs a little rampant, Jasper pipes in.

"You could take her on a walk, deep in the woods," he says while absently twirling the wedding band around his ring finger. "Start running around and jumping in and out of trees and shit for demonstrational purposes. I know! You could tell her that her blood is your own personal brand of heroin," he grins widely, showing his teeth and raising his brows.

"Are you all even _normal_?" I exclaim. "Her blood doesn't even call to me. Why would I get her drunk? What good would any of this do?" I ask, floored by the suggestions rolling out of their mouths.

_I'm just fucking with you, Ted._

"Do you see why you shouldn't count on us to give you ideas? We're more likely to screw with you for a few hours until we actually get down to business," Jasper says as he sits on the sofa, stretching his legs out on the leather ottoman. He doesn't even have the decency to look sheepish. At least Esme is standing next to Carlisle shaking her head back and forth, a little exasperated. She's two seconds away from facepalming, but she's also trying to stifle the giggles that want to break free.

When I catch my expression in the other's thoughts, I calm down and truly begin to chuckle. I look like I've been strung out for days on a Lindsay Lohan bender. My hair is standing on end, I've rumpled my clothes with the pacing and my eyes look tired. As tired as a vampire can look, that is.

"Sorry, guys," I sigh, laughing. "I'm probably making this much harder than it needs to be."

"You really are," Alice chimes, and as she does, a multitude of different possibilities for the future play out in my head. I can't pinpoint just one, but I can see Bella's expressions flit from contemplative, to upset, to happy. I pull myself from Alice's vision quickly, not wanting to spoil anything for myself. I wink at my sister, letting her know I'm good with what I _did_ see.

"Edward?" Carlisle says, getting serious.

"Yes?"

"I truly believe your best approach will be to just sit down with her and tell her. You could get your old photographs out as well as your original birth certificate, and explain as much of your human life as you can up until I changed you."

I should trust Carlisle's advice. He spent the longest out of all of us alone. He waited over two and a half centuries for his mate, and then he had to wait even longer before she was in his life permanently. Carlisle first met Esme when she was 16 years old after she broke her leg falling from a tree. He was the doctor who took care of her injuries after her fall. I found out later that they both felt the mating pull, even then.

"Would you like for me to be in the area while you're telling her?" Jasper asks as he beckons Alice to sit with him. "I wouldn't manipulate her emotions unless she became hysterical. Really, though, from what you and Alice have told us about her, she doesn't seem to be prone to that kind of behavior."

"Actually, Jasper, that's a good idea. Thank you for offering. I think I'm going to take Carlisle's advice and just tell her using my photos and such. Now that we have all of that squared away, you can all get the hell out," I joke, making a shooing motion with my hands. "Except you, Jasper."

They all laugh at me, but they do make their way to leave. We never try to take ourselves too seriously and for that, I love them. I'm given hugs and "good luck, brother" sentiments, and with that, I'm left with Jasper.

"Give me a minute, okay?" Jasper nods at me, smirking. "I'm going to call Bella to see if she can come over. She should be done with her client by now," I say, walking off to the back porch and sitting on the swing to make my call. The phone rings twice before she answers.

"Hi, Edward!" she answers, and she seems to be in a good mood.

"Hey, Bella," I respond lightly, buoyed by her voice. "Are you done with your client? Would you be able to come to my house for a bit, before I have to go to work in a couple hours?" I ask, nerves already kicking into full gear.

"Yes, I can," she answers, and I can hear her getting into her car. "I was just about to go to the store, but that can wait. I'll be there in 15," she says, turning the ignition.

"Alright, sweetheart," I answer. "I'll see you then." We both end the call at the same time, and I walk back into my house feeling like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders. What if she can't handle this?

"Calm down, brother," Jasper calls, and I can feel the tendrils of his gift washing over me and calming me down. It's a welcome reprieve from my worrying.

"Thanks, Jasper." I lean in the doorway and shrug my shoulders at him, raising my arms in a what-are-you-gonna-do motion. He laughs while keeping me calm and steady. "Where do you want to be while I'm talking to her?"

"I think I'll just retreat back into the woods, a quarter mile out or so. This will give me cover and allow me to feel both of your emotions as they come."

"Okay," I respond, running my hand through my hair. "I really appreciate this, Jas," I say, wanting to make sure he understands how grateful I am for his help. "And please, keep the calm mojo coming for me. I'm going to need it." He laughs as he exits the house, running off toward the woods.

I gather my box of mementos from my human life, and I grab a few of the picture frames from various places in the house that have my parent's pictures in them before sitting in the living room and waiting for Bella. When I hear her car approach, I take a deep breath, steeling myself for this monumental moment in my life.

I open the door right as Bella comes bounding up the steps and into my arms. We hug like we haven't seen each other in years, and the ache in my chest from missing her is soothed.

"Would you like to sit on the back porch, or in the living room?" I ask as we break from our hug.

"The living room is fine," she answers with a bright smile, tugging on my hand on our way to the sofa. The box filled with my history sits on the cedar chest that serves as my coffee table, glaring at me.

We sit next to each other, always touching, and I resolve to get this over with. Now. I say a silent prayer asking for comfort and guidance before I start.

"Bella, I have something to tell you," I begin, rubbing her soft palm gently. "I have been as honest with you as I could be, but there are some things about me that I haven't yet told you that you might not particularly like. I'm going to start by fully explaining those things now, if you'll allow me."

_This doesn't sound good, but honesty is important to me. I don't understand, but I'm sure I will. Please let me be the judge of what I will and will not like about you, okay?_

I nod my head, letting her presence and her gaze ground me as I reach for the box. "I'm going to show you some pictures, and I will explain about them as I go along." I begin with a black and white photo depicting me as a baby, being held by my mother as my father stands behind us. Carlisle said I looked to be one year old in the photo.

"I was born on June 20th in the year of 1896. This is a picture of me with my parents," I say as I hand her the image. I hear Bella inhale sharply as she takes the photo.

"What do you _mean_ you were born in 1896? There's just no _way_ ,"she breathes, flustered.

"Bella, I know that everything I'm going to tell you is going to sound unbelievable to you, but I need you to please let me explain, okay?" Bella looks at me with wide eyes for a good ten seconds before she nods her head once in acknowledgment.

"My mother took care of my father and me, but she also liked to teach underprivileged girls how to read in her spare time, as well as contributing as much as she could toward the Women's Rights Movement up until she died," I continue as she softly fingers the photo, looking at it in awe.

"My father, Edward Masen Senior, was a successful lawyer. He'd come home and tell us funny stories about his clients sometimes, though he wouldn't mention them by name in order to protect their privacy. I can remember that he liked baseball and fishing," I say showing her more photos of our family as I was growing up. I hand her my birth certificate, knowing she may need to see more proof.

"I don't remember a lot about my human life," I continue, and at the word 'human,' Bella's heart stutters a tick. "When I told you that my family died, I was telling the truth, only they didn't die recently, they died 93 years ago. My father contracted Spanish Influenza in the year 1918. He got progressively worse until he succumbed to the disease a couple weeks later. My mother caught it as well, as did I," I say while taking a deep breath. I realize that Jasper's doing his job, because I'm much less nervous now than I was before.

"I was in a bed next to my mother within a couple of days of my father's death. We were in a Chicago hospital, and there were hundreds of people in beds just like mine, suffering with the sickness. My mother and I met Dr. Carlisle Cullen there. He was our physician." I pause there, wanting to make sure Bella is still with me.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" I ask, fretting over her mental well being. I've not heard any thoughts from her since I began my story, though I think that's normal because I'm giving her so much information to process.

"Yes, Edward," she whispers looking from the photos in her hand and into my eyes. "Please, keep going," she says as she gives me a small, reassuring smile.

"My memories from that time are really hazy, but I remember thinking that Doctor Cullen was different in some way. His skin was always cold, his eyes were the color of amber and he seemed to never really want or need to leave the hospital. The flu infiltrated my body at a rapid pace, and I was in just as bad of shape as my mother was. I remember seeing him speaking softly with my mother just before she told me she loved me. She died a few minutes later, and I fell into sleep after that," I whisper, knowing my mother died with her family on her mind.

"I was in and out of consciousness after that, and I knew I only had a few more hours to live, at most. Before I knew what was happening, I was in a bed in Carlisle's house. He bent down to my ear and told me he was going to give me a new life, and that my mother wanted him to save me. I remember that he prayed before he bit me and started my transformation, making me what I am now," I say quietly, reaching my hand to her heart-shaped face and stroking it lightly. _Please don't run from me_.

"Bella, I'm a vampire," I finish, and her heart stutters again, racing. Thankfully, she's breathing normally, but her thoughts are churning at a rapid pace.

_A vampire. Vampire._

_You've been outside in the daytime._

"The daytime itself doesn't affect our kind, as long as we're not in the sun. And the sun only reflects off of our skin, making us sparkle. It doesn't burn us or anything like that."

_Do… do you feed from humans?_

As she asks this question in her mind, I can see the visual cues on her face telling me she's nervous, if not a bit scared. I'm going to be honest with her, even if my past misdeeds scare her.

"Not anymore, no. I feed from animals now, but I have fed from humans in the past. When I was considered a newborn vampire, I left Carlisle and Esme for a couple of years and fed off of the likes of child molesters, rapists, and murderers. I finally realized that it wasn't in my power to play God because I was feeling sorry for myself. I've repented for those murders and have forgiven myself for them. It's something I'll always have to live with, but it's also something I'll never do again. I haven't fed from a human in 91 years."

"I can't say I'm thrilled about that," she says as she shifts on the sofa. "But, the other part of me says that you saved countless lives _because_ you chose to feed from the worst of criminals, too."

"You haven't tried to harm or drink me. Do you want to eat me?"

"Not in that way," I say, immediately concerned that I just crossed a line. We've only kissed up to this point, and here I am making an innuendo about wanting to eat her? I can hear Jasper out in the woods, laughing. Jerk.

"Uh, sorry. I mean no, your blood doesn't call to me to the point where I can't control myself, if that's what you're asking. I feed only on animals now. I also never require sleep, and I can't eat or drink anything other than blood without having to bring it back up later."

"Are there more of you?" she asks, curiosity taking hold. "The family you spoke of that used to live in Forks, are they vampires, too?"

"Yes, they are. They all feed on animals as well. If you remember the stories about the treaty and the Quileutes, we are the family that has the treaty with them."

_Garlic, crosses, holy water?_

"All Hollywood bullshit. We're unaffected by all of it. And to tell you the truth, we are a family rooted in the Christian faith. I mean, we're not Bible thumpers or anything, but we do value it," I respond wondering what she'll think of next.

_God, I can't believe this. But I know the truth when I see it. Jacob and Embry told me stories before about the Cold Ones… I just didn't take it literally… they are so getting a phone call after this conversation is over._

"Okay," she says, reclining back into the sofa and taking my hand in hers.

"What do you mean, 'okay?'" I ask wondering if she's off her rocker. "Did you screw with her emotions, Jasper?" I ask as silently and quickly as I can, wanting to make sure the things coming out of Bella's mouth are on the up-and-up.

"No, dude. I told you I wouldn't, and I haven't. You're the one being more of a pussy here," he answers in reply, snickering under his breath.

"I mean, okay. You've never once tried to harm or eat me. You're still the same man now as you were when you were human. You've changed with the times, I'm sure, but you're still _you_. The only thing I take issue with right now is the dishonesty. I understand why you feel you had to fabricate the truth, but you need to be completely honest with me from here on out," she implores.

"I promise you," I answer as I lean my head down, nudging her nose gently. I place my lips over hers and kiss her with reverence, tasting her essence on my tongue. And as my body responds to hers, I groan, wanting to press her to where my aching need lies.

Bella breaks the kiss, smirking.

"So. You want to eat me?" she quips as she giggles, kissing my lips once more.

"Someday," I answer smirking right back at her, and I hear her heart race a little faster. "I promise to do that, too. And I _always_ keep my promises," I say, leaning back in to possess her lips again. I think for a split second that I should dismiss Jasper. The thought leaves my head as soon as it enters. If he's still there, he can sit in the woods for a while. That's what he gets for calling me a pussy.

**A/N:**

I obviously used and made light of the first Twilight film just a little. I still love that movie, even if there were a few parts in it that were a tad cheesy. The _I'm just fucking with you, Ted_ line was used from the insanely funny 1998 film, There's Something About Mary.

I also obviously kept Bella's reaction to Edward's secret mostly canon. There's really only so much I can change while keeping my outline and ideas for this story the same.

Thank you all so much for your continued love and support. I have the best readers!

Find me on twitter at conqueredthesky.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to my beta, **Besotted** , and my BFF pre-reader, **Twaffle**. I couldn't have done any of this without either of you.

**Antiques Roadshow**

After a heated make out session, Bella says she needs to make a phone call to a couple of the boys back home, and she walks out to the back porch to do so. I don't get a chance to tell her about my superior hearing skills before she goes outside. I probably won't be able to get away with this much longer, but for now, I'm listening in on as much of her conversation as I can while I sit in the living room. I want to know how the Quileute men will treat my Bella after they learn that she's in a relationship with a vampire. We may be a family of vegetarian vampires, but we are vampires nonetheless. Also, Bella is a firecracker and obviously doesn't like to be kept in the dark. I think she's planning on handing those men their asses. I have a feeling this is going to be _good_.

I hear Bella swinging back and forth on the porch swing as one of them picks up the phone. "Hello?" he questions Bella takes a deep breath.

"Well, hello, Jacob Ephraim Black," she says, practically cooing into the phone.

"Shit," he whispers, groaning. "What did I do to earn middle-name usage?" Bella snorts as her thoughts run rampant, trying to figure out what she wants to say first.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you didn't tell me you could actually explode into a wolf, is all," she says in a growl, huffing. "I remember the old folk stories you told me, Jacob, but you could have trusted me to keep your secret."

"How… how did you find out? I mean, you can't know… Bella, this is serious. How do you _know_ I can morph into a wolf?" he asks, and his tone is deadly serious and concerned.

"I'm in a relationship with a vampire, asswipe. And before you ask, he's a vegetarian. You know his family. The Cullens. Ring a bell?" she fumes a little more, really making him sweat a little. I kind of wish I was around Jacob right now, because his facial expressions are sure to be priceless amounts of win.

"You're _what_? This is _not_ something to be joking about, Bella. Are you _stupid_?"

"I know you aren't hard of hearing, Jacob. And you know damn well I'm not stupid. I'm dating Edward Cullen. It's serious. I'm a grown adult, and so are you. Are you going to try to tell me how to live my life?"

The fact that she said that our relationship is serious makes my heart feel full and joyous, but I'm anxious for what Jacob will say next.

"I'm sorry," he says, marginally contrite for how he was speaking to her. "It's just that I heard the word vampire and freaked out. Can you honestly blame me?"

"Not entirely," Bella says sighing. "You could have told me about all this supernatural stuff _years_ ago, and you didn't. I can understand _why_ you didn't, but we've always been like siblings to one another, and it hurts that you didn't confide in me when you could have used another friend. I mean, I assume you could have used another friend while you were off keeping secrets about being in a wolf pack," she says quietly.

"I'm sorry for that too, Bells," Jacob sighs while shuffling around in the background. "Are you sure you're safe with this Cullen guy? Edward? The name is familiar, but I know he wasn't with the others when the treaty was signed in my great-grandfather's presence. I was told he came to live with Carlisle and Esme a couple of years later, if I remember correctly."

"Yes, I'm sure. He's just told me about his being a vampire, and he was as honest as he could be with me before that. He's one of the most genuinely considerate people I've ever met."

A deep sigh emanates from the other end of the phone as Jacob acquiesces. "All right, Bella. I'll trust your judgment. My great-grandfather did keep records on the Cullen family, and he said that their clan was to be trusted and that no harm was to come to them as long as they strictly kept to their animal diet. I can't say that I'm thrilled about this, but I don't run your life any more than you run mine. And let's face it - I _am_ a supernatural being, too."

"Thank you, Jacob," Bella says in a soft voice, and I can tell she's relieved to have his approval. "Is Embry around?" she asks, and I can now hear a distinct smile in her voice.

"Yeah, he's out in the garage. We were just working on a Harley for Paul as a side job. Hang on just a sec," he replies, and I hear him walking out to his garage.

"Dude, it's Bella," Jacob whispers to Embry, knowing she won't be able to hear him. "She knows we can morph into wolves, and she was _pissed_. You're getting the better end of this deal, so you owe me a beer," he states as he hands the phone off with a snort.

"Hey, Bells! I'm going to go ahead and apologize in advance for not telling you we can shift into wolves," he says in a confident voice. "But there's no reason to get your panties in a bunch, right?"

Bella's thoughts take the same turn mine do after hearing the comment that comes out of Embry's mouth.

_He really shouldn't have said that._

"Do you happen to have a girlfriend, Embry?"

"Yeah, I do, actually. Her name is Maela. We've only been together for a couple of months, and she's great. I really love her. Why do you ask? I don't know if you'll want to talk to her right now. She's been really moody the last couple of days…" he trails off, and I snicker to myself. He seems a little dense. I don't think he realizes the hook he's just given Bella.

"Does she happen to be around at the moment?"

"Yeah, she's with Sue, helping to make chili for Billy, Jake and myself."

"Okay. Would you do me a favor, pretty please?" Bella asks in a sweet voice.

_He's going to get in so much shit for this, and I really won't feel guilty about it._

"Stay on the line for a minute, and please go ask Maela if she's moody because her Aunt Flo's in town."

"Aunt Flo?" he asks, bewildered. "Who's Aunt Flo? How do you know she has an aunt named Flo?"

"Don't worry about it," Bella replies, snickering under her breath. It's not hard to miss the glee in her voice, and I once again thank my lucky stars that I have a devious, intelligent mate.

"Sure, Bells," he answers, and I can hear him opening the door to Jacob's house. "You're acting kinda weird, even for you," he says as he approaches his girlfriend, and I can hear her chopping something on a cutting board.

"Honey, I have a question for you," he begins, still sounding confused.

"Sure, Embry. What is it?"

"Is your Aunt Flo in town? Is that why you've been moody lately?" he asks, and I swear there's nothing but silence for a full five seconds before I hear Maela vocalize anything.

"Tell me you're kidding," she screeches, indignation lacing her tone. "You're seriously asking me this?" I can hear Bella trying to stifle her laughter as Embry tries to figure out what's going on, and her mirth causes me to chuckle, too.

"What do you mean?" he asks in earnest. "If your Aunt Flo makes you this moody, you should just tell her to leave," he says thoroughly confounded.

"I _can't_ just tell her to leave. Are you telling me you don't know that Aunt Flo isn't real? And since _when_ does any man who has half a brain piss off his imprint and just decide to bring up her moodiness all of a sudden? Are you gonna offer to go buy Midol next?"

As Maela ends her tirade and Embry scrambles to think of what to say next, Bella's thoughts close in on smug satisfaction.

_Only I would be lucky enough to pick a time where his girlfriend is actually on her period. My work here is done._

She presses the end button on her phone and strolls back into the house, grinning and giggling like a madwoman.

"I'll need to apologize to his girlfriend at some point, but that was well worth it," she says as she makes herself comfortable on my lap. I really have no objections to her position.

I know I have a silly smile on my face, and I want to keep honesty as the foundation of our relationship, so I decide to tell her that I just heard everything that she said.

"Bella, I have to confess that I heard that entire exchange. I can hear just about _anything_ for miles, and I didn't get a chance to tell you about my super-hearing abilities before you went out to make your call." I pause as I capture the hair that plays around her face.

"I'm also admitting that I listened in with interest. To begin with, I only wanted to make sure your friends treated you with respect after learning about our relationship. After that, I couldn't help continuing to listen as it just got more amusing the longer you spoke with this Embry guy," I finish, hoping she'll be lenient with me.

"You know this is the only time I'll let you get away with this, right?" she asks with a hint of mock sternness.

"That's what I thought, yes," I reply with a smirk. "If you ever want complete and total privacy during a phone call or anything like that again, just ask me to take a run, and I promise I will," I say looking at her seriously. "I'll do almost anything you ask of me."

_Almost, huh?_ she thinks as her thoughts kick into overdrive and her smirk takes up residence on her face. A certain song pops into my head from out of nowhere, and I'm left trying not to laugh my ass off. But I have to take the opening she's given me.

"I would do anyyyything for love…but I won't do _that_ ," I sing horribly off-key as I launch into hysterics. It just can't be controlled. I mean, it's Meat Loaf. Meat Loaf. Who names oneself after a dinner entrée?

Bella laughs uncontrollably, sniffling and wiping at her eyes. We calm down enough to both be reduced to small tremors, and Bella forms enough words to poke fun at me. "Please, please, never sing again," she laughs as she pats my shoulder in a conciliatory way. "Some of us just aren't gifted with the ability to sing," she adds with a snort.

"I may be a vampire, my dear, but I'm not perfect at _everything_ ," I growl, enunciating the word and stealing another searing kiss. Every time I taste her, my desires make themselves known, pushing and pulling at me for me to mark and please her in any way she wants. I may have had no experience with women up until I met Bella, but my instincts and desire for her rule my movements. It doesn't hurt that I've been into the minds of millions, including my family members'. I've gained plenty of carnal knowledge over the years… and I fully intend on using it. Eventually.

I break our kiss with a soft growl, hating to separate myself from her heat. She's gorgeous positioned slightly above me, her eyes barely open and her chest rising and falling in rapid succession with her heartbeat. I can't help but let my hips shift into her as I taste the hollow of her throat where she's most potent and fragrant on my tongue. Though I'm positive there's at least one other place on her body where her essence would have me begging for more, I'm not sure my taste buds could handle it right now. Plus, I have to go to work. Sometimes I hate being a goody-two-shoes vampire.

"Bella, sweetheart, I'd rather not be anywhere else," I rasp, forcing my lips away from her skin. "But I have to go to work soon," I mutter, more than a little peeved that I'm tied down to a job at the moment.

"Mmm, okay," she whispers as she nibbles my earlobe, and the feel of her teeth on my skin feels like the sweetest, euphoric sin. The act rips a moan from my chest, unbidden and uncontrolled. I'm positive my eyes are black with lust, but I can't bring myself to care.

She finally begins to pull away from me with a happy, satisfied smile on her face. Her expression changes into worry when she notices the color of my eyes have changed. "Are you okay?" she tentatively asks, gently placing her fingertips under my eyes. "Your eyes are so dark they've turned black."

"I'm completely fine," I answer, needing to assure her that I'm nowhere near thirsty. Not for her blood, at least. "When a vampire becomes aroused," I purr, clasping her wrist with my hand and bringing it to my mouth where I graze her pale flesh with my lips, "our eyes darken to an obsidian color. You never have to worry about me wanting to hurt you. I could never hurt you. You're my mate," I say while placing my hand over her heart.

_Your mate? What does that mean?_

"Vampires are fortunate enough to only ever love one mate in their existence, whether they come in the form of a human or an immortal. When you and I first met, I had trouble identifying the magnetism I felt to you, the sheer need I felt to be in your presence. My creator, Carlisle, was able to help me realize that I found my mate that day… in you." I trail off, anxious for what Bella will say or think next. I never really meant to have this conversation with her right now, but I also feel relieved that it's now off my chest.

_Does this mean you don't get a choice in whom to love? Does this mean I don't get a choice, as well?_

"Not at all, Bella. Carlisle thinks that the pull forms to our mates because they are what one another inherently _needs_ – and that the bond wouldn't form otherwise. He spent time living with the rulers of our kind a long time ago, and he learned a lot about mating while he lived with them. A bond can only be broken if neither party feels anything remotely romantic for the other after spending a significant amount of time together. In those instances, it's been determined that the relationship that formed wasn't that of a mate bond, but rather, of friendship. I believe that the threads that tie us together are those of a true mate bond."

_I understand what you're saying, and I don't completely disagree with it. I've been living a solitary existence in this city for long enough that I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever find someone to share my life with. And I do feel strongly for you. Consider yourself mated, baby._

She smiles at me in a playful manner, and I hug her tightly. "There will never be a time where I'm not thankful for you," I say, kissing her forehead. "And I promise to explain more about our nature whenever you have questions. I really need to leave, though. Will you visit me at work later?" I ask, mentally running through who's on the schedule for today. James has the day off, so it'll be safe for Bella to be there.

"I don't have anything planned," she says as she grabs her keys. "I'll be there in a few hours, probably early evening. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect," I answer, squeezing her hip as she walks backwards toward the door. She arches her brow, blows me a kiss and leaves my sight.

I dress quickly for work, slipping my tie around my neck and lacing my dress shoes. I'm kind of hoping for a challenge today. Maybe someone will try stealing and give me something fun to do.

By the time I'm done with my shift, I'm feeling annoyed and melancholy. Nothing exciting or fun happened at work, and Bella called and cancelled her visit. A friend of hers is going through a bad breakup, and she wanted to be there for her. I can completely understand this. Unfortunately, I won't get to see her until her next Roadshow event which is still a few days away. She has several meetings with private collectors and our schedules just don't mesh.

We meet again in Minnesota, four days later, at the Saint Paul RiverCentre. I have brought along what looks to be an original Lusitania and Mauretania poster which features a picture of the Lusitania. I have no idea how or why my parents had this in their possession, but I'm looking forward to learning more about it. It's not like I don't already know the history of what happened to the Lusitania, but the history behind the item and the possibility of receiving another human memory drives me to Bella's side. As if she wasn't awesome enough.

I had the presence of mind to book myself on an early train so that I could arrive earlier than I did at the previous events. As a result, I was one of the first in line for the Prints & Posters section of the Roadshow. Our line runs close to the cameraman, and he spots me with interest and pulls me aside for a brief chat between items.

"I've seen you in her line three times now," he speaks quietly, assessing my appearance. He's a stocky, built, middle-aged man with spiked gray hair and glasses. "Are you treating our Bella right?" he asks while looking me straight in the eyes, and his thoughts are that of a concerned father-like figure. With a bit of a kick.

_He'd better not be stalking her. I've watched enough of The Sopranos to know how to get rid of a body. There is rope and blankets in my car for emergency situations. Well, maybe not the rope. Maybe I watch too much Man vs. Wild._

I feel my lips twitch upward a fraction, amused and pleased that Bella has friends like these who care for her. "I assure you, I am," I reply. "Bella and I are dating, and I happen to own quite a few antiques that I'd like to have appraised. This is kind of my way of courting her," I say as I set my poster down with care and hold my hand out. "I'm Edward Cullen from Chicago, and it's nice to meet you."

He nods his head, glad that I'm straight-forward and making myself approachable. He shakes my hand firmly, smiling. "I'm Mac Benson, also from Chicago. It's nice to meet you, Edward," he says, as he notices my eyes have drifted back to Bella. He must see the feelings I have for her play on my face, because he teases me a little. "Go take your place back in line," he laughs easily. "You look as smitten as they come."

I step back into line with my poster with ease. I'm surely not going to argue with him. He's absolutely right.

When I get to Bella, she's just finished an appraisal on a "Breakfast at Tiffany's" half sheet poster from 1961, and she's ready to see my antique. I walk up to her, kiss her knuckles, and place my poster on the easel stand made available for large pieces. I hear a small murmur of female swoons because of my actions, and I'd certainly be red-faced if it were possible. Mac snorts to himself and thinks that I'm pulling out all the stops tonight. I _am_ pulling out the stops – but only for Bella.

"Hello again, Edward," Bella blushes as she greets me for the audience's sake. "It seems we'll be meeting each other like this for a while, hmm?" she says, looking to me for confirmation. "We will be, indeed," I state, smiling. I don't necessarily want to air out our private lives for the national viewing public, so I stop right there.

"So, Edward, what did you bring me today?" Bella asks.

"This is a poster of a rather large ship, depicting the famous Lusitania, with facts on the Mauretania. It describes the ships with measurements, and information about things like horsepower and how many tons they weighed."

"You're exactly right, Edward. You would think it was odd that the ship that's depicted doesn't have the name on it, but that's not the case. This poster was likely finished before the ships were actually launched, which means we can date this poster to about the summer of 1907." She pauses before continuing to look closely at the poster and even goes so far as to walk slowly around the entire frame, noting tiny details in her assessment.

"Wartime scholars and enthusiasts would know that the Lusitania sunk on May seventh of 1915. Could you inform the public why?" she questions, looking at me with interest.

_I know you know your history, babe._

"Of course," I reply, rising to the challenge. "The Lusitania was torpedoed by the German U-20 submarine during World War One. It only took 18 minutes for it to sink."

"We have a knowledgeable guest, indeed," Bella says in response to the facts I stated. "A ship enthusiast would be able to recognize the Lusitania or the Mauretania right away, just from its profile. After looking this over thoroughly, I've found no artist's name on the work. It's anonymous, which isn't a surprise because many of the ocean liner companies used very talented but unknown artists to do their work. The Lusitania and the Mauretania were owned by the Cunard line, which was a British-based company. This means that this particular poster would have been printed in England. The name "Cunard Line" is missing from the poster, and I'm pretty sure this is because the name has been cut off. I still feel that the poster is so rare that even with the words "Cunard Line" missing, it retains its value," she says while gently touching the frame.

"Have you any idea of the value of this piece?" she asks, and as she does, she reaches to touch my arm. Another human memory is immediately gifted to me, and I'm incredibly happy that this is the type of latent talent my Bella carries.

This time, I'm taken back to when I was just shy of 16 years old. I remember reading an adventure novel called "The Lost World" by Arthur Conan Doyle as my dad sat at his desk, brushing up on one of his cases. Mother rushed into the den with that morning's paper, and my father got up to read the headline. It was April 16th of 1912. I remember how he comforted my mother, brushing her cheekbone with his hand and whispering in her ear before she left the room. He walked to the other end of the room, newspaper in hand, studiously examining the poster that hung on the wall of his study.

" _I just can't believe the arrogance," my father whispers while gingerly touching the frame. His blue eyes are sad and he takes his reading glasses off as he rubs his forehead._

" _What's happened, father?" I ask, placing my book aside. I can tell that something serious has happened in the world, and I want to pay attention to what he has to say. I can't ever recall having seen my father look so shaken._

" _Come stand with me, Edward," he replies, beckoning me to his side. When I stand next to him, he shows me the headline of the paper, and my stomach drops in dread with what I read. "The Titanic has sunk to the bottom of the Atlantic, and many lives were lost," he sighs heavily before continuing. "More than 1,500 of them. This was what they called the unsinkable ship, the grandest of them all, and yet it still sunk. If you look at the ship on this wall – the Lusitania, it seems almost as grand, does it not? It's only 95 feet smaller than the Titanic, and it's been sailing for five years now." He pauses as he places his hand on my shoulder and looks into my eyes._

" _I want you to remember, Edward, that when it comes to the nature of man, nothing is absolute. We are all human, we're all faulty. If any person says something is inconceivable, I want you to debate the opposite, think the opposite. Because tragedies like this are preventable. Do you understand, son?" he asks with soft eyes and a saddened heart._

" _I understand, dad," I answer solemnly. I feel horrible for the families who lost their loved ones, and I wonder if this is the exact reason my mother was so upset earlier and why my father is so shaken now. "Dad? Do you think mom needs help with anything right now?"_

" _I think she'd appreciate that, Edward. I think she'd love to spend some time with her only child," he finishes with a soft smile. I'm almost through the door of his study when his voice stops me in my tracks._

" _And Edward?" he says as he looks away from the poster once again and back into my eyes. "Never forget that your mother and I love you. More than our own lives," he says as he walks back to his desk and takes his seat._

I'm catapulted from the vivid memory and back into the present, and once again, it's only been mere seconds since Bella has asked her question of me. This particular memory makes me feel so very thankful that I grew up with a strong, but sensitive father in my life. To get back on track, I answer Bella's question.

"No, I don't know anything about its worth," I answer, still reliving my human memory, feeling like I'm still with my dad. These memories are precious, but I miss my parents. I've missed them ever since I became a vampire, but I truly _miss_ them now, after having been given the opportunity to relive some of my life with them.

"This is a known image of the Lusitania ship, and with the exact text that's in it, I consider it quite rare. Conservatively, at auction, I'd estimate it to be worth between $12,000 and $18,000."

I smile at Bella in a happy manner, though I think she's noticed that I'm not my usual jovial self. "That's so great!" I reply, truly surprised by how much the antique is worth. "Thank you so much, Bella," I add, as the segment finishes taping.

"Are you okay?" Bella whispers in a rush, knowing she doesn't have long to talk to me before she consults with the next person in line.

"I will be. I promise. I'll explain everything to you later," I respond, needing to set her mind at ease so that she can resume her work with minimal worry. "I'm not booked for a hotel here, and I do have to fly back to Chicago tonight," I say with a heavy heart. "Please call me when you get back, okay? We can meet up then?" I ask wanting to make sure I get to see her as soon as possible.

"I will," she replies with a quick peck on my stone cheek. "And I'll miss you," she says as she takes her place back in front of the camera.

"I'll miss you too, love," I say quietly, for her ears only. Her heart skips a beat and increases in speed at the endearment. Unfortunately, Mac heard me, too. I can hear him snickering behind his camera. I shake my head and grin as I pass him by, humming The Sopranos opening theme.

**A/N:**

Instead of using a movie reference or quote this time, I used a Meat Loaf lyric from his 1993 album _Bat Out Of Hell II_.

I apologize for taking so long with this chapter, but I won't give you quantity over quality, and I hit a few snags with this one. It was being a bitch. That's all I have to say about that.

Thank you all so much for your continued support and love. It means a lot to me that you take the time to read my story.

Are you on twitter? It's fun! You can find me there (at)conqueredthesky.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to my beta, **Besotted** , and my BFF pre-reader, **Twaffle**. I couldn't have done any of this without either of you.

**Antiques Roadshow**

Two weeks later, Bella and I are preparing to have her meet my family. She's been so busy with work the last few weeks that she hasn't had a good chunk of time available to meet them until now. As we travel to meet everyone at Carlisle and Esme's, her thoughts are more nervous than anything else.

_I hope they like me. What do you say to your vampire boyfriend's family when you first meet them? I'm sorry I didn't bring a gift, but you can't eat or drink, so you're SOL? I don't think so._

"Bella, sweetheart," I say, interrupting her mental ramblings. "I'll introduce you, it'll be fine. All you have to do is say 'It's nice to meet you.'"

"But that's boring!" she exclaims, genuinely affronted. "Everyone says that when they meet people for the first time. I don't want to be predictable and boring, but I do want to make a good impression," she says as she purses her lips, thinking.

"No one in my family could ever find you boring," I state, grabbing her hand and giving it a kiss. "Besides, we brought _your_ car with us. That will be an excellent conversation piece, especially with Rose and Alice."

_If you say so._

As we drive up to the house, I can hear my family's anticipatory thoughts and I smile in contentment. I certainly never thought that I'd be introducing my other half this way, and I couldn't be happier about it.

_That engine sounds like heaven._

_It sounds like a Jag. I wonder if it would be inappropriate to ask her to drive her car. The things I could do with it…_

As I thought, Rose and Alice's thoughts tune in to the purr of the engine as we pull into the driveway. I'm actually hoping they don't embarrass me. As a whole, my family loves to tease me. I don't mind so much. It's a part of who they are.

_God, I'm glad my wife is a vampire. Her daredevil ways would be enough to give me a heart attack, otherwise._

Jasper's thoughts make me smile and nod to myself in agreement as I walk to the passenger side door and usher Bella out. Her thoughts have gone a little haywire at this point and I stop her from stressing out any further by placing my hand at the crook of her neck and ear. I softly stroke her smooth skin, trying to calm her. "You have nothing to worry about. I promise," I say, gazing into her eyes and hoping she finds the sincerity there. She must, because she takes a deep breath and nods. "Thank you, Edward," she whispers, exhaling.

_You always know how to ground me._

Alice can barely contain herself anymore as she opens the door to the house with the kind of excitement she almost always contains. She's trying to keep a lid on it in an effort not to overwhelm Bella, and Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle are trying to rein the girls in a little. I can hear their hushed pleas to their wives to take it down a notch and it warms my heart even more that they all care about Bella so much. They desperately want to meet her, but they don't want to scare her, either. It's kind of a fine line to walk in this family.

We make it to the front door, just in time for Bella to have a case of nervous word vomit.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Bella Swan. Do you eat swans? Uh, I mean, thank you for inviting me to your lair. I mean your home! I _told_ you I'd be no good at this, Edward!" she rants, face aflame and embarrassed. I quickly tug her closer to my side and ask Jasper to help calm her down. None of my family bursts into spontaneous laughter, for which I'm glad. They have enough sense to know that Bella would likely feel worse if they did. Most are grinning from ear to ear, however.

_I'm sorry, Edward_ , she thinks as her face displays a cringe. She's screwed her lids shut, hiding her beautiful eyes from my view.

"You're perfectly fine, sweet girl," I respond, kissing her lips to soothe her worry. "You don't have to worry about being judged here. We're all open-minded and have healthy senses of humor. You are the only human in the presence of seven vampires, and you're certainly allowed to be nervous and on edge. But please don't misunderstand me. You're just as important as every person in this room. There's no room in our relationship for silly insecurities, and none of us want you to feel inferior. Ever," I say emphatically, and I hear every member of my family chime in with murmurings of support. Bella hears it too and gathers her courage, peeking her head out from around me in order to properly face everyone.

"Sorry about that, everyone," she says with a sheepish smile. "I got a little self-conscious there for a minute and spazzed out internally. I really am happy to meet you all. Edward's told me good things about all of you," she says as she wraps her arm around me. She seems much more comfortable now, and Jasper doesn't seem to be the reason. I really _do_ ground her.

Alice steps forward first, holding her hand out. Her thoughts tell me that she really wanted to hug Bella in greeting, but didn't want to add more pressure where it wasn't necessary. Bella shakes her hand with ease, smiling brightly. She does this with the rest of the family in greeting, and when she gets to Emmett, her eyes widen considerably and she hesitates a fraction. I move to shield her, just in case she's frightened of my best friend.

_No, Edward. I'm not afraid. He's just HUGE. He's just a little disarming, that's all._

I back off as she requests, and Emmett's thoughts let me know he's a little discouraged by her hesitance. He immediately puts that out of his head, though, because he's quite aware of his stature and the fact that he's a vampire doesn't help. He knows he can seem menacing, at best.

"You're massive," she blurts out, wincing as she holds out her hand. Emmett snorts and smiles at her warmly. "You're right, Bella, my dear," he says, engulfing her small hand with his. "They really don't make them like me anymore," he says with a wink, releasing her hand. Bella steps back into my side with a laugh and her thoughts let me know she's now at ease.

"Why don't we all sit in the living room and get to know each other better?" Esme suggests with a smile, and we all get a move on. As we all get comfortable in sofas, loveseats, and chairs, Carlisle starts off with what Bella does for a living.

"So Bella," he says, putting his arm around Esme's shoulders. "Edward told us all about your career, and I must say it's fascinating. It has to be amazing getting to work with remnants of history and all the different people you meet."

"It really is! Some days can be taxing, but on the whole, I love my job. It's so satisfying and interesting. And it brought me to Edward," she says softly, looking at me with deep affection. There's nothing I want more than to get a little physical with her right now because of the way she's looking at me, but I know I can always make her sigh in passion later. She breaks her gaze from mine and gets back to the conversation.

"I already see a few antiques, just in this room, that I'd love to appraise," she says in wonder as her eyes roam around the room. "Maybe you could bring them on the Roadshow, soon!" she says excitedly, and her animated attitude has spread to all of my family members. I realize this has nothing to do with Jasper, and that Bella is genuinely so great to be around that she spreads joy into the room she's in. My family's thoughts confirm that they'd love to take part in the Roadshow, and they start to let her know.

"I'd love that, Bella," Carlisle and Jasper say simultaneously. They both glare at each other before speaking again. "I have Civil War artifacts!" Jasper shouts, as Carlisle says "I've got a cross from the 1640's! And coins! I believe that puts me ahead of you!" he growls in annoyance. I look at them with my mouth agape. I want to chastise them for acting like children, but this is too amusing to put a stop to. Carlisle and Jasper have been known to get a little self-righteous with each other when it comes to their history and human lives, and it's showing right this moment. I side-eye Bella just out of curiosity, and she's sitting there, snickering.

"Don't act like you're king shit because you were 'The Major,' Jasper. We've all heard your stories too many times," Carlisle states, still scowling. Jasper gets offended and throws in his own barb too. "Oh, well, we've all heard about how looonely you were for so long until you changed Edward over there, so don't even -"

As I hear Esme mutter, "This is why we can't live together as a unit, or have nice things," Bella pipes up, putting an end to this small vampire spat. "Boys, boys, just calm down," she soothes, gesturing with her hands and placating them both. "Neither of your items is more important than the other, and I promise I will give them the same attention I give to everyone else's antiques. There's no need to argue," she says with a smile, relaxing back into the loveseat and stroking my hair at the nape of my neck. God, that feels good.

My human mate effectively shut down two quarrelling vampires with logic and a smile. I smirk at the thought, wondering how her personality or character traits might be tweaked if she were immortal. These thoughts get put on hold as Bella speaks up once again.

"Well, since we all know what I do for a living, how about you guys?" she asks in interest. Alice has been buzzing with excitement over forming a new, lasting friendship with Bella for so long that she's the one who pipes up first.

"I'm currently a professional stunt person. I work as a body double, daring to do the stunts that the actresses in films won't do or that the film companies won't pay them to train for. I'm on screen for such a short amount of time that there's no risk of exposure, and I always move on to something else just as exciting before anyone notices I never get even a scratch on my skin," she says before adding, "I'd love to go skydiving with you sometime! We can jump tandem, and I'll make sure you know all there is to know before we jump. I promise I'll keep her safe, Edward." I want to growl at her for even giving Bella the idea.

"That would be _awesome_!" Bella replies, shifting in her seat a little. "I've always wanted to skydive, so it would be great if we did it together," she says, smiling at Alice.

_I don't know why I ever thought I might have nothing in common with your family, Edward. They've made me feel so welcome, and we're already finding things we want to do with each other._

Her thoughts are excited and sweet, and I can't find it in my heart to tell her that I worry over her safety. I resolve to discuss it with her later, but I won't stand in the way of something she wants to experience, either.

"I remember nothing from my human life," Alice says softly as she makes eye contact with Bella once again. "I try to find the positive in anyone or any situation. If I can't have my human memories, I vow to make the best memories I can in every day of _this_ life," she states with a soft smile, leaning back into Jasper's embrace.

"That's an inspirational vow to live by," Bella replies, nodding at Alice in agreement.

"I work with children at the Chicago Public Library three days a week and I also volunteer with Esme at local shelters, helping victims of domestic abuse and sexual assault," Rose says next, not wanting to sugar-coat her and Esme's stories, but also wanting to get them out of the way. "There are always great programs for the children at the library, and Esme and I didn't enter our lives as vampires in the most ideal of ways. As a result, no matter where we live, we always try to help people who are struggling with those specific issues." She trails off a bit as her mind veers in a different direction. "Do you like to knit, Bella?" she asks as she produces her knitting needles from a pocket in her shirt. "More importantly, do you like 80's movies?"

_Do I like 80's movies? What kind of question is that? I love 80's movies!_

"Does Barry Manilow know that you raid his wardrobe?" Bella asks Rose, raising her eyebrow with a silly smile on her face. Rose is beside herself with excitement, and she answers in kind.

"I'll have the answer to that question, Mr. Bender, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull young man...you'll get the horns!"

The two of them burst into laughter, and the rest of us do, too. I don't think I could be any happier that Bella and my family are meshing together so well.

"And I've never tried to knit before, Rosalie, but I'd be open to try, if you'd teach me," Bella says while looking at Rose in a friendly manner.

_You've definitely landed yourself a gem, Edward. I really do like her already._

"I'd really love that, Bella," she replies softly. "And please, call me Rose."

Esme decides to take the floor next, rounding out the women's responses.

"As Rose said, I work with the local shelters, and I also do some freelance writing for the Chicago Sun-Times. I've always found that I functioned better when I have a creative outlet, and writing is one of the best ways for me to express myself. Sometimes, I'll help Rose at the library as well, when there are children's reading and book programs to participate in."

"I can certainly relate to your love of books," Bella replies. "I grew up obsessed with antiques and literature. It's nice to be in the company of those who just love to read and write."

Jasper decides to speak next, long since over his pseudo-argument with Carlisle. "I work on a case-by-case basis with the Chicago forensics lab. Being able to catch the bad guys in an indirect way is satisfying to me. I also didn't have an ideal beginning in this life, and with this job, I'm not forced into feeling desperation and despair on a regular basis."

I wait to bring up the fact that I am not the only one with a talent in this family until everyone is finished speaking. At that time, I plan on telling Bella that I believe she also has a special gift.

"I develop video game prototypes for use before they hit mass markets," Emmett says, rubbing his hands together. "I have a knack for graphics and computer programs and video games are just _fun_. I get to network with small and large game developers as well as gamers, and it's a job choice that allows me to work from home, too. If you ever want to help me design one, I'd be more than happy to have your input. You definitely seem to keep Edward on his toes, and you've already proven to be feisty."

"I'm an inpatient rehabilitation services doctor at Northwestern Memorial," Carlisle adds lastly. "I prefer working with cardiac, oncologic, and trauma patients the most, and I have a varying caseload that keeps me pretty busy. I don't always work in the medical field, but I love being able to use my knowledge and abilities to help save human lives," he finishes, and his thoughts take the same turn mine did earlier.

_You may want to tell Bella about the extra abilities some of us have, Edward, while the opportunity presents itself._

I nod my head in answer and begin.

"Bella, you already know that I have a special talent, but there are a few more of us in this room that do, too. Jasper has the ability to feel and manipulate other's moods, Alice can see the future – though on a limited scope, and I personally believe that Carlisle has a gift for endless compassion. He won't admit to this, but the rest of us see it as a gift," I say, gearing up to tell her that she has her own gift, as well. "Do you remember how affected I was after your last appraisal in Saint Paul, with my Lusitania poster?" I ask, hoping she'll be okay with the fact that she carries such a talent within her.

"Yeah, I remember that," she answers as her eyes prompt me to continue.

"You have a latent talent of your own, Bella. When you appraised my antique and then touched me, I was gifted with human memories. When you touched the frame of the poster, as well as my arm, I was living a memory of speaking with my father in his study. Before that, when you touched my "Anne of Green Gables" book, I relived a memory with my mother, in the backyard of our Chicago home when I was 12 years old. It's not uncommon for a human to have a latent talent. Jasper vaguely remembers being told that he could be very persuasive in his human life, and I had an inkling of knowing what someone was thinking in mine, too. We know that Alice had precognitive visions in her human life because we did some research into her past and found that her parents admitted her to an asylum in 1920, believing her to be a witch," I end, watching Bella's face for signs that she's not going to handle this well. Her thoughts tell me the opposite, though. Or, they border on thinly veiled hysteria. I'm not sure which.

_I always knew I was a special snowflake!_

She laughs out loud, and it rings with a high-pitched, hysterical-type quality. I'm about to move to kneel down in front of her when Alice stops me.

_She's fine, Edward, truly. Just let her process it._

_Really… my parents always told me I was special, this is a completely different kind of special… there's nothing wrong with it. There's nothing wrong with me. Look at your mate, Bella. Is anything wrong with him? No. Look at the rest of this awesome family. Is there anything wrong with them? No. At least… nothing telling._

She snorts and laughs at herself, still coming to grips with what I've told her.

_Actually, this is a pretty sweet talent to have! I get to give so much back to everyone in this room. It's a blessing, really._

"I can't say I'm used to all of this yet, but this is a wonderful talent to have," she says, making eye contact with everyone in the room. "You've all welcomed me in with open arms, and it would be an honor to repay your kindness by gifting each of you with some of your human memories, if I can," she says quietly.

"It's such a precious gift to be graced with, Bella," I say, needing her to know that I barely have words to express the gratitude I have for the memories she's already given me. "It's also very bittersweet, but so, so worth it," I say with a kiss to her temple. I doubt she'll ever know how much I appreciate the memories she's given me.

We talk more as a family about our human and vampire histories, as well as our interests, but I notice it's getting late. I have work the next day, though Bella has a day off. She's already planning on visiting me at the casino, and I wonder if she'll be playing blackjack again, or if she'll try her luck at a different game.

We all say our goodbyes, and Bella is comfortable enough to receive hugs from every member of my family. Even Emmett. He beams as he puts her down, full of happiness that she trusts him enough to hug her.

_By the way, dude. She's definitely no Janet Reno. Congrats on snagging such a beauty for a mate._

Emmett winks at me as we walk through the door, and Bella lets me take the wheel once more. She says she likes a break from driving once in a while. I'm not going to argue with her. Anytime she wants me to drive her Jag, I'm game.

The next day, I'm walking the floor when Bella strolls up to me in a luscious pair of jeans that hug her frame just right. How does she always know how to turn me on when it's most inappropriate?

" _Damn_ , that suit looks good on you," she says, letting her eyes roam the tailored navy suit and dark red tie I'm wearing. And now I know she's in the same frame of mind I'm in. You know, in the gutter. I position us behind a large display and kiss her soundly, palming her ass as she presses her body further in to mine. The kiss escalates and leaves me feeling drunk with pleasure when we finally slow ourselves down.

We begin to walk again, holding hands as a slot machine catches her eye. I tell her to go ahead, and she makes herself comfortable after putting a $20 into the machine. I let her know that I have some business to attend to, but that I'll be back as soon as I can. She sends me off with a nod, enjoying her game, and I make my way to the other end of the casino.

I'm in the middle of speaking with a couple of colleagues about preventative security issues when I catch a scent I didn't expect today. Marjoram and clover means one thing. James is here. I don't understand why, because he wasn't on the schedule. I need to stop him, or get to Bella immediately. I don't want to cause her undue worry if I don't have to, so I try to intercept him before he reaches her. My muscles are tense and my mind is ready to protect at any cost. I'm hoping I won't have to.

_That scent, it's here! Again! Lavender and vanilla. It's a sign, in my book. I have to have it. I bet the blood is sweet..._

As James' thoughts hone in on Bella's scent, I make my excuses to my colleagues and rush across the casino to get to him before he can spot her. I get to him before he gets within 40 feet of her and I grab his arm, pinning him to the closest wall. I'm glad there aren't any humans around because I'm positive I look feral.

"James, stop!" I say forcefully, staring at him with all the power in my soul. "Stop breathing _now_. The scent you smell is my mate. _My mate_ , James. She's human, and she's mine. I don't know why you're here right now, but I will pay you for a vacation day," I growl, frustrated that it's even come to this. He knows the severity of the situation, and he knows that killing one's mate is punishable by death in the eyes of the Volutri, so I refrain from using them as a threat.

_Okay, Edward, I'll be fine. I won't breathe until I leave, I swear it. I'm sorry. I had no idea the scent belonged to your mate. I was called in at the last minute because Scott didn't show up. I'll be on my best behavior when she's around from now on._

Like I'm going to knowingly put Bella in the same room as James. I have no doubt that he means what he's telling me, but it's not a chance I'm willing to take.

"Let's do this. Anytime you get called in here, or your schedule changes, you let me know. Because I won't put her in harm's way. I believe that you want to be good, but we are vampires, and bloodlust can rule over logic. I'd rather not take the chance with her life," I say, walking him to the door. As he leaves, I make the decision to _not_ tell Bella about this encounter with James. This isn't a decision based on protecting her. It's a decision based on not wanting her to worry. She's already been forced to deal with so much in such a short amount of time, and I resolve that if one more incident with James occurs, Bella will be told about it.

As I walk back to the slot machine Bella's at, I pray that decision doesn't bite me in the ass.

**A/N:**

This time, the movie quotes were from The Breakfast Club, circa 1985. Bender will always have a special place in my heart for that line. Who am I kidding? The whole damn movie will!

This chapter was one of the easiest to write! Amazing how that works, huh? My creative muse was happy and talkative, apparently.

Thank you all so much for your support and love for this story. I just don't have words, sometimes. I have some of the _best_ readers, and you all make me happy with your kind words.

Have you been addicted to twitter yet? No? You should! You can find me there (at)conqueredthesky.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to my beta, **Besotted** , and my BFF pre-reader, **Twaffle**. I couldn't have done any of this without either of you.

**Antiques Roadshow**

For the last two months, Bella and I have seen each other whenever we've had a chance. I've followed her from city to city as often as I can, and thus far, we've had no more run-ins with James. This is mostly because Bella's been so busy with work she hasn't been around much, and James has been in constant contact with me regarding his work schedule. All has been running smoothly, knock on wood.

Bella's just flown in from San Francisco this morning, and I'm at the airport to greet her. Emmett dropped me off with a grin, ribbing me about how in love I am. I just shot him a smirk as he drove off, leaving me to surprise my girl.

I couldn't make it to the San Francisco event because Alice predicted that the weather would be nice and sunny every day. I feel like I'm crawling out of my skin with the need to see Bella because her trip was extended to six days when it was originally supposed to be three. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and all that. There will never be a time where my feelings for Bella will wane, and I intend on making her aware of that all the days of my existence.

I wait anxiously at the arrivals gate, my heart full of love for the woman walking toward me with her luggage. She's hasn't yet looked up, too busy trying to make sure she has a firm handle on her rolling suitcase. I walk closer, unable to wait any longer, and will her to look my way. For some reason, I have "Here Comes the Sun" by The Beatles running through my head, and I think it's a wonderful description of the way I feel about Bella. My life is by no means dark and hopeless without her in it, but she _is_ the sun. She's bright and warm and has brought me the kind of happiness that I wouldn't have known without her.

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right_

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right._

I hear a gasp come from in front of me, and my smile can't be contained. I guess it doesn't matter that I was just busted singing out loud. I didn't even realize I _was_ singing out loud. Bella's thoughts are shocked, sweet, and a tad smart-assed.

_Edward! You're such a welcome sight for my tired eyes. Oh, thank you so much for greeting me here! You're the best boyfriend in the world! But… didn't I tell you not to sing?_

She giggles lightly in a teasing manner as she drops her luggage and wraps her arms around me, melting into my embrace. The feel of her against me is magnifying my desire tenfold because it's been so long since I've been in her presence.

_You know I'm just kidding, right? You're free to serenade me anytime you want._

"I know you're kidding, sweetheart," I answer, kissing her head and relishing in her petite form molding to mine. She hums contentedly, just as unwilling to be parted from my body as I am to be parted from hers. We finally break our hug and smile at each other like giddy teenagers as I gather her luggage and she leads the way to her car.

Bella has me place her belongings in the trunk as she waits for me, leaning against the driver's side door. Her thoughts let me know she's feeling playful and that she just wants _more_ of me.

_I just need a kiss or two… or for the kiss not to end. I just want to feel you. Can I feel you, Edward?_

"Anytime you want," I say with an innate drive to satisfy my mate. As I press my body closer to hers, I feel the thrumming hunger coursing through my veins, demanding I please her. "Anything you _need_ ," I whisper into her ear before our lips consume each other, moving together with more urgency than I've ever felt between us before. Bella's sounds, taste and scent, all wash over me at once, and I feel compelled to make her moan my name in pleasure. _Later_ , I remind myself. We haven't even made it inside the car yet. But it _will_ happen. I want to feel her come undone for me, and it doesn't matter how. It will be _my_ touch she feels on her skin, _my_ words of desire that release her moans, _my_ heart that captures hers forever. And as I slow the kiss down, I find that I can wait no longer to tell her how I feel. She's had me since I met her. She'll _always_ have me.

I slowly part my lips from hers with a soft groan, sucking in a large breath of air I don't need, and cup my gorgeous girl's face with my hands. She's looking at me with curious eyes, wondering if we've been caught kissing and wondering what's going on inside my head.

"I love you," I whisper, stroking her beautiful skin and watching her expressive brown eyes widen and tear up simultaneously. Her thoughts are still and tell me nothing, but her smile is as bright as the sun.

Bella exhales a shuddering breath as she places her own warm hands on my face. She looks at me with such love that I think I won't surface from it. Why would I want to?

"I love you, too," she says as she runs one hand through my hair, keeping the other on my cheek. And as she brings her lips back to meet mine in conviction, her thoughts are flooded with affection.

_I've loved you for a while now. This is the best day ever. I'm so happy, and you make me feel so cherished when I'm with you. I still can't believe you're mine. Thank you, Edward._

As she parts her lips from mine this time, I'm the one beaming at her. "You're so very welcome, sweetheart," I reply, as we finally gather our bearings and get into the car. We drive to her home, holding hands in the silence, reveling in the love we've confessed for one another.

Bella tells me to make myself at home as she's putting her things away, and I do just that. Her home is cozy without being too small, and there are touches of Bella's personality everywhere. When she first gave me the tour, she told me that she bought it for a steal a couple years ago, using part of her grandmother Swan's inheritance. Apparently, granny Swan schooled her friends in playing rummy on a weekly basis, and she was a wise saver.

We spend the morning on her bed, propped up on pillows, talking and laughing as Happy Gilmore plays in front of us. I'm so enthralled by watching my beautiful woman smile at the screen that I miss what Ben Stiller has just said in response to Happy's grandmother. Bella didn't, though. She's laughing and snorting – while quoting the lines.

"You can trouble me for a warm glass of shut-the-hell-up! Now, you will go to sleep or I will _put_ you to sleep. You're in my world now, grandma."

She's still giggling and wound up, minutes after the scene has played out, and I find myself grinning at her in adoration. She finally realizes I'm looking at her, and her laughter slows.

"What?" she asks, looking at me with questioning eyes. She begins to fidget, feeling self-conscious, and I bring my body closer to hers. "Nothing at all, love," I croon, taken with every part of her personality. "You're so beautiful, especially when you laugh," I say, softly kissing and licking my way from the column of her throat to her ear. "Your eyes shine, your face lights up… and you make me want you more with every passing minute," I whisper heatedly, possessing her lips with mine. The kiss grows in intensity, and before I know it, I'm laying her down, hovering above her on the bed and watching her body react to my touch. Her hips have begun shifting into mine as she seeks gratification from the ache we've both created. And the ache feels _so_ _incredibly_ _good_.

"May I please you, _Isabella_?" I purr, digging my hand into her hair and sampling her delicate flesh with my tongue. I hear my beautiful girl moan for me in reply as her fingers find their way through the belt loops on my jeans, tugging me into her as roughly as she can.

_God, yes. I want more. You really need to say my full name more often._

Her inner voice is laced with lust, and I'm pleased that she feels she can express herself like this. I plan on giving her everything she wants from me, but I will need to speak with Carlisle about whether it's safe for me to make love to my mate while she's still human.

"Oh, my love," I growl, grinding into her where she needs me most and letting her feel how hard she's made me. "I'll give you more," I say, joining my tongue with hers once again while my other hand slides slowly under her shirt. I'm unprepared for how soft she feels, how undeniably feminine she is. I'm purring and growling in earnest, igniting Bella's desire even more.

_Oh, God, your sounds. Fuck._

Hearing that word come from her unleashes more of my primal side, and my hand finally makes contact with her round, supple breasts. Her breaths are hot and panting on my cool skin and her eyes are fluttering in bliss. I can't stop watching her face, enthralled by every move she makes. I gently work my hand over her, palming and pinching her tight, darkened nipples with a moan. She sucks in a sharp breath, breathing my name in ecstasy for the first time.

"Edward…"

"Mmm, _Isabella_ … do you know what it does to me to hear my name fall from your lips like that?" I ask while lowering my head to her stomach and brushing soft, wet kisses up her torso. My mouth hovers over her nipple as I look into her eyes, daring her lids to close as my tongue finds its destination. Bella arches her back, eagerly giving me more of her body as I suck and nip at her heated flesh. My cock is straining against my jeans and I know my own release will be indescribable.

I raise my body some, trailing my hand from her breasts and down her stomach before slowly removing her jeans and panties, pausing in my pursuit to touch her most intimate place.

"Do you want my touch, love?" I purr, assessing her mind and her body, which are both ready for me. "Do you want my hands, my fingers, here?" I ask, slowly stroking her wet clit with the pads of my fingers. The smell of her arousal and the sound of her voice crying out for me is enough of an answer.

_Yes, Edward._ "Yes," she answers in a wail, writhing for me. _Only me_.

"God, your _scent_ ," I groan, unhinged and feral. "You smell so incredible, Bella," I whisper hoarsely, still stroking her up and down, watching her eyes trail my fingers. "Do you know what else, sweetheart?" I croon, teasing her opening with two fingers before slipping them inside her. _Fuck_ , she's wet and hot for me. She feels amazing constricting around my fingers, willingly giving me her pleasure. "I bet you're going to _taste_ even better."

" _Jesus_ , Edward," she moans, reaching her head up to kiss and bite my bottom lip, and with that bite, I can take no more. I _need_ to see her come… and I _need_ to come with her.

I enhance my efforts with my fingers moving in and out of her tight heat, rubbing her clit with my thumb and watching her body react to me. She continues to watch me as I palm my cock through my jeans. I'm so hard, and I want to release myself from the confines of my pants in order to find some sort of relief, but I'm unsure how Bella will react. I don't want to push her too far too fast.

_Oh, yes. Touch yourself, Edward. Please… I want to watch you…_

"Are you sure, Bella?" I whisper, wanting to make sure I'm not being too forward.

_Yes, Edward. Nothing would turn me on more right now… please?_

"Mmm, beautiful girl," I growl, freeing my length with ease and touching myself slowly from base to tip. "You're so sexy," I reply, stroking my shaft with more force. I quickly pull my fingers from inside her, cover my cock in her arousal, and put them right back into her with a loud, rumbling growl. The feel of her on my skin makes my skin roll and tingle, begging for the greatest orgasm in my life. Bella's skin is flushed and her hips are moving languidly in rhythm with my fingers, and she's been reduced to incoherent moans as she chases her orgasm. I curl my fingers inside her, stroking the spot that should make her fall apart, and I watch in rapt attention as her legs begin to shake. I need to tell her just one more thing before she lets go.

"I love you, Bella," I moan, watching as she begins to come for me. She constricts around my fingers so tightly that I barely have time to think about how she'll feel wrapped around my cock before I feel her hand on my balls, squeezing them in the throws of her orgasm. The feel of her hand on me puts me over the edge, and I stroke myself hard as I come all over the skin of her stomach. Just seeing myself on her intensifies my release, and I'm a growling, panting mess of a vampire before it's all said and done.

As I calm down, I look at my mate, and she has a satisfied, satiated smile on her face. Her thoughts make me feel like a God among men, and so very honored, as well.

_Phenomenal, impressive, well-endowed and attentive… I just can't verbalize. You've given me a first sexual experience to remember. I may not need my toys anymore…_

This piques my interest and I vow to broach that topic again in the future. She doesn't look embarrassed by her admission, and there's no reason for embarrassment, anyway. I'm just hoping we can use them together. Or, that her use of such toys will allow her to feel _good_ the first time we make love, instead of feeling pain. To be honest, I'm hoping she'll only have to endure discomfort.

I tenderly wash her skin before settling in next to her prone form. Bella lays her head on my chest and makes herself comfortable as I wrap my arm around her waist and stroke her hair. We enjoy the silence, relishing in being close. I listen to the melody of her heartbeat, steady and strong, and I feel like I could listen to it forever. But that's not entirely true. I'd rather have _her_ forever.

"Would you like me to make you something to eat?" I ask, mindful of her quietly rumbling stomach.

"Maybe after I take a nap," she says in a drowsy voice, succumbing to the sleep her body needs.

I tear myself from her warm body half an hour later in order to make her lunch. I'm sure she didn't eat much on the plane, and I want to take care of my mate. I search in her fridge and pantry, grabbing bread, olive oil, fresh basil, bacon, provolone cheese, and tomatoes in order to make a panini. I'm going to wake her up soon, and I'd like for it to be to the smell of an Italian sandwich. At least I know it won't be burnt. As a family, we've all kept our kitchen skills current throughout the years. We cook for local homeless shelters as time allows; we think it's a small price to pay for the foul stench human food creates.

As I'm cooking, I hear Bella stir, waking from her nap with a yawn. "Do you feel well-rested, sleeping Bella?" I ask in a playful manner, flipping the sandwich in the pan and utilizing the panini press.

"Much," she says, walking into the kitchen. "Are you making me a sandwich, Edward?" she asks, wrapping her arm around my waist, looking up at me hopefully.

"Of course I am," I reply, kissing her cheek. I slide the sandwich on a plate and serve it with a bow, grinning.

_You spoil me, Edward. But I'm certainly not complaining._

Bella eats her lunch as we talk about how difficult it was to be apart for so long, and the ache we've both experienced in our hearts because of it. When we're separated, it thrums at a constant, low buzz, and when we have to be separated for longer periods of time, it gets worse. I want to bring up the subject of possibly moving in together, but I don't think it would be a wise move just yet.

As Bella finishes her lunch and takes her plate to the sink, my phone starts ringing. I sigh heavily, wanting to throw my phone through the window. I made an executive decision a few weeks back to set a ring tone for work. Now, when they call, I have my ring tone set to Lykke Li's "Possibility." Because there's a high possibility of my getting called in. The song's depressing as fuck for a reason. I remind myself that I usually like my job before I answer. This is what being a boss entails. Suck it up, Edward. Bastards.

"Hello?" I say, forcing myself to be nice.

"Sir, we've had a security breach on the floor in your usual area and we need you to come deal with the employee, as well as HR. Riley's got it covered for now, but you know how he is. He's about to have a nervous breakdown," Bree says in a rush, gasping for air.

I snort as I reply. "He's your fiancé, Bree. Can't you calm him down?"

"He's currently twirling his pen around like a tweaker on his second night awake, muttering something about counterfeit poker chips and fiber one bars. He won't calm down for me!"

Riley's the pit boss for my area today, and he's covering for Gianna, who's taking a sick day. Gianna is much more level-headed in crisis situations. She'll look angry men losing their money straight in the eyes and tell them they can't put their feet on the gaming tables, no matter how much indignation they display. Riley, on the other hand, gets extremely nervous and fidgety, and his thought processes go haywire. He has a hard time with problem resolution, and I suspect he has issues with his digestive system when he gets stressed out. He always carries chewable Pepto Bismol and he has a cache of fiber one bars in his locker, along with actual prescription irritable bowel syndrome medication. He hasn't said anything to Bree, because he doesn't want her to think he's weak. I think I'm going to have to have a chat with him about the female mind, because she's going to be more disappointed that he hid it from her.

I sigh heavily, depressed that I'll be separated from Bella so soon. "I'll be there in a few, Bree," I say, ending the call. I'm in no mood for this, but I really have no choice. Bella's looking at me forlornly, already knowing I'm going to tell her that I have to leave.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," I say, making sure she sees the sincerity of my apology in my eyes before I kiss her softly. I step back from her warm embrace before I say 'screw it' and decide to stay.

_It'll be okay, Edward, I understand. I've had to do the same to you before, and it's not like this happens all the time. It just sucks it had to happen after just being reunited, is all._

The sadness displayed on her face makes me want to quit my job. Sure, I can afford to be irresponsible, but I can't afford having the people I manage think so, and I don't want to give Bella the wrong impression, either.

"I'll be back in a few hours at most, I promise. You'll still be here, right?" I ask, knowing a smidge of insecurity has seeped into my tone.

"I'll be here, Edward," she whispers with a soft smile on her face. "I'd wait for you forever," she says, stepping forward to send me off with another kiss. She may think that I always ground her, but she's the one that always grounds me. Her words lift my spirit and my heart, and I leave her home on a singular mission. Take care of this work problem, and get the hell out.

An hour later, I've heard every account from security and my employees that I could, and I've given James the okay to take the offending con artist, as well as the offending employee, to security. Apparently the counterfeit poker chips were accepted by an employee trying to work an inside job. James will be the one taking the command post once Riley punches out, anyway. All I have to do now is have a talk with Riley, and I'll be back in Bella's presence. I motion for him to come and talk to me, and we walk towards the employee break room. The poor guy is _still_ nervous, and now he's afraid he's going to lose his job.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" he asks as calmly as he can, though his thoughts are panicked.

_Oh, hell. He's going to fire me, I just know it. It wasn't my fault the guy carried in and effectively used counterfeit poker chips! Oh, no. No, no, no. How will I support Bree? How will I be able to afford my shit pills?_

"Riley, you're fine," I say, trying to calm him down. He's going to give himself a coronary at this rate. His heart is beating frantically and he's sweating, too. I'm thinking human resources didn't do such a good job when they placed him in this particular department. Jesus.

"It wasn't your fault that a disloyal employee and a con artist teamed up and tried to scam the casino. We've definitely seen worse. What we need to do is work on your problem resolution and stress management skills. I can see that you're stressed out and nervous, and it's unhealthy. Would you rather work on taking some classes, or would you perhaps consider working in a different department?"

_Oh, thank God. I don't think I could've dealt with being fired today. Mr. Cullen is pretty cool, actually. And I fucking loathe being on the floor. It makes me too nervous, so I'm really glad he asked that._

"I'd rather not work on the floor, Mr. Cullen," he says, shifting his weight back and forth. "I was wondering whether there might be any internal, behind-the-scenes openings HR might consider me for, instead."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Riley," I respond with a light squeeze to his shoulder. "I'll put in a good word for you with HR, and I'll make sure they place you somewhere you're more comfortable, alright?" I ask, turning to make my way back to the casino floor.

"Awesome, Mr. Cullen. Thank you!" he replies, fist-pumping the air.

_Maybe I'll be able to get rid of my inhaler!_

I am shaking my head, hoping Riley really will be able to get off of some of the medications he's on, when I see James walk towards the entrance of the casino. This is where guards check purses and persons as a preventative measure, and James is planning to update them on the situation inside.

Without warning, my worst nightmare plays out in front of my eyes.

The woman I live for walks through the same security screening gates as James does. His reaction is instant, and I'm immediately scared for Bella's life and ready to commit murder. I gave James one chance to prove he could control his bloodlust, and now the blame for this situation lies entirely with me.

_Oh, yesssss. Now. You do it now. Drain. Feed. Feed. Feed. Now. Now. Now._

I'm such a fucking moron. I should have known James wouldn't be able to control himself. He obviously displayed abnormally strong bloodlust in her presence before, and I should have known he wouldn't be able to control himself if his path crossed Bella's again. God, if he touches her, it will be all my fault.

"James, no!" I growl lowly, trying not to alert humans' ears to the scene playing out in front of them as I race to get to Bella in time. Just as James reaches for her, grazing her arm with his hand, I say the only things I know to hopefully stop him.

"Your _life_ will be forfeited if you kill her. You will leave _your_ mate alone for all of eternity," I say, finally making it to Bella and tugging her off to the side, away from prying eyes. I shield her behind my body and try to talk James down some more.

"Do you want that, James?" I ask, trying to bring him back to himself. "Do you want Victoria alone? Do you want to die?"

_Goddamn it, Edward… her blood… you don't understand…fuck! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I can't apologize enough. I don't want to die. I'd never want to leave my mate alone._

I position us further away from James, even though he's calmed down some. "We'll speak about your options later. I'm going to need to transfer you to another location. Right now, I'm leaving. I wasn't supposed to be here today as it is," I say, realizing that I made a grave error when I told James to keep me aware of his schedule. I never told _Bella_ to let me know when she was going to come to the casino. Again, I'm a moron.

James lets me know he understands in his thoughts, and he truly feels like a monster. I'll let him know I don't believe he is one later, after this has all blown over. Right now, I have to deal with my mate. And as I look at her wide, frightened, and questioning eyes, I know I'll have some groveling to do.

**A/N:**

Obviously, I referenced Happy Gilmore, circa 1996. The price is wrong, bitch!

Also, I very subtly referenced another movie in this chapter - which was Casino, circa 1995. It's an awesome movie, filled with Robert De Niro, Joe Pesci, and Sharon Stone. Anyone remember the scene where the cowboy wouldn't keep his feet off the gaming table? *wink*

Thank you all for your comments, funny lines and stories, tweets, and your love for Antiques Roadshow. I just want to hug you all.

Twitter is like a drug to me. Are you addicted? Find me there (at)conqueredthesky.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to my beta, **Besotted** , and my BFF pre-reader, **Twaffle**. I couldn't have done any of this without either of you.

**Antiques Roadshow**

As I walk with Bella outside to the safety of her car, I try to think of the best way to tell her about what's just happened, but I'm at a bit of a loss. Not telling Bella about James was a pretty big mistake on my part, and I have a feeling I'm about to pay the price. Bella has goose bumps on her skin, and her thoughts are very confused and a touch angry. She has a right to be.

_What in the hell was that? Who was that guy, and why did he act like he was two seconds away from attacking me? He didn't even speak to me, and I could still tell he was wound tight!_

"Bella, I promise to tell you what's going on, but we really need to leave, _now_ ," I say while practically pushing her into her car. James won't be an issue as long as I can get Bella the hell out of his general area. I trust that he feels horrible about himself right now, but I'm still on edge and want her far away from here. With every new run-in, James' bloodlust gets harder to manage, and I want my mate safe and alive.

I usher Bella into the passenger seat of her car, not caring that I'm leaving my own car overnight. As I slip into the driver's side, Bella's protests meet my ears.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me? I can drive myself, Edward!" she huffs, irritated.

"I'm taking you home, and it's necessary that I drive," I state firmly, my protective instincts in overdrive. "We need to get out of here _now_. It's _urgent_." Bella reluctantly hands over her keys, barely making eye contact with me in the process, and we spend the drive to her home in tense silence.

When we arrive, I park her car in the driveway, and I resolve to not just invite myself in. I still intend to be a gentleman and respect my mate, no matter what we're going through.

"May I come in?" I ask quietly while uncurling her fingers and resting her keys back in the palm of her hand. I hope she's not so angry and irritated with me that she won't allow me to be near her.

"Yes, Edward, you can," she says with a heavy sigh before climbing out of the car. I follow behind her like a lost man, not knowing what will happen next. Bella unlocks her door, and we stand inside the living room, shrouded in uncertainty for a moment until she asks me to excuse her for a minute. I nod my head in acceptance and she disappears into the bathroom down the hall.

As I wait patiently for Bella to return, my phone rings from inside my pocket. I see that it's Alice, and I know precisely why she's calling.

"Hey, Alice," I sigh before making sure she knows that this whole incident wasn't her fault. "Please don't blame yourself, okay? We both know you couldn't have seen this coming," I say, not wanting her to feel bad. "At least now I'll have a segue to talk to Bella about what it truly means to live in a supernatural world," I continue before stumbling over my next words. "She'll… she'll have to choose, eventually… to either be turned or-" My breath catches in my throat at the thought of Bella staying human, and although I shouldn't want her to die, I can't think of her not existing in my world. I just can't handle it. My heart feels weighted and hollow at the thought, and I can feel the tears I can't shed form in my eyes. "She'll have to choose to be turned or stay human," I whisper, finally finishing my sentence. My hand is shaking and I feel like I'm losing my grip on my emotions.

"Oh, Edward," Alice says softly through the line, and she immediately tries to comfort me. "I'm so incredibly sorry that you had to face this without forewarning. I can only give you the comfort of knowing that Bella loves you as much as you love her. I want to tell you more, but my hands are tied. Do you _want_ me to begin telling you what I see?" she asks tentatively with a hint of worry. I have to admit to myself that it would be a great deal of help to have the buffer of Alice's visions to guide my decisions on how to handle my relationship, but the thought passes through my head as quickly as it enters. I don't want to involve any more outside variables than are necessary in my life with Bella. I also wouldn't want to place more stress on Alice than there already is. She has to keep a close watch on so many other things for our family that burdening her with more would be inexcusable.

"No, Alice. It's definitely tempting, but no. Thank you, though," I say, appreciative of this woman who's such a close friend to me. We're such a close-knit family that just the sound of Alice's voice is centering me and letting me know I'm supported, no matter what I decide.

"You're welcome, Edward," she replies. "Please just let me know if you change your mind at any time, okay?" she asks, and I know she only wants to help in any way she can. I can't help but love her more for it.

"I will," I answer. "I'll talk to you later, Alice. Don't forget that I love you," I say, hearing her respond in kind as we end the call. We may be immortal, but we all let each other know we love one another from time to time. What better way to spend forever, than with the people you'll always love?

After hanging up with Alice, I pace Bella's living room with trepidation, resolving to man up and lay it all on the line when she returns. I'm going to tell her all about James and why he's a threat, as well as what it will mean for her to live in the world of the supernatural. This whole incident with James put the fear of God into me, and I need for Bella to know everything she can in order for her to make her own decisions.

Bella finally exits the bathroom, and I immediately move to make sure she's all right. This incident seems to have put the fear of God into her, too, because her heart rate is still slightly elevated, and her body language screams of anxiety with a small dose of fear.

"Are you okay, love?" I ask nervously, unsure of how she'll respond to me now that she's had some time to herself.

"Yes, Edward, I'm okay," she replies, finally looking into my eyes for more than a few seconds. Her gaze is unwavering, and her thoughts tell me she intends to get answers. I fully intend on giving them.

"I've never seen you act this way before," she begins as she sits on the sofa, beckoning me to sit next to her. "You kind of startled me, and frightened me a little bit too, to be honest," she says, cringing. In her mind, she's replaying the feral, protective look on my face as I confronted James, as well as the urgency in my movements and tone of voice afterwards.

_I never wanted to say that. You're my mate. I truly know you'd never do anything to hurt me. Maybe it's because I've never witnessed you in this kind of intense situation before._

"God, Bella," I breathe, crushed that I even scared her a little. I immediately launch into an explanation of everything that's happened without thinking twice. I don't want Bella thinking she has any reason to mistrust me.

"James is the name of the man who was so unhinged in your presence earlier," I start, readying myself for more. "He's a vampire I've worked with for a couple years, and he's usually a nice guy. When you first came to the casino, he was there… and he was immediately taken with your blood and your scent. Do you remember when I walked you to the restaurant in the casino, the day you won at blackjack?" I ask, hoping her memory will be jogged. It does the trick, because she replays that day in her head pretty accurately.

"Yes, I remember that," she responds curiously.

"James first scented you that day, and I had to divert him from getting any closer. I sent him away on a bogus work mission so that he was distracted enough not to flesh out who you were. Then the day after you met my family and came to the casino for a visit, James scented you again. He wasn't supposed to work that day, and I had my guard down. I was able to stop him, calm him down, and come up with a plan to make sure he wouldn't be in the same place as you again."

I gather my thoughts for a moment before continuing. "I'm sorry for not telling you about him in the first place. I truly didn't want to worry you with something that I thought would be a non-issue. I was wrong about that, and it could've ended up being a disastrous, grave error on my part." I'm still beyond angry with myself for not even thinking of asking Bella to let me know when she was going to visit me at work.

"I came to surprise you earlier," she says softly, looking over at me. "I thought it would be a nice gesture, because we didn't want to separate today as it was," she trails off, retreating into her mind to hash things out.

"I appreciate the sentiment," I say, looking at her seriously. "You have no idea how wonderful it makes me feel that you wanted to surprise me at work." Bella nods her head in acceptance and wraps her fingers around mine in a comforting gesture before she speaks again.

"I know you. And I know that you wouldn't want to worry me. But I also know that this James guy is dangerous and he… he wanted to end my life," she whispers softly as the reality of the situation sets in. Bella's heart is pounding, and she's thinking of the chill she felt on her skin when James touched her earlier.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I say wanting to comfort her in some way. "He did want to drain you. I'd be lying if I told you otherwise. While my family denies our natural food source, there _will be_ vampires who won't give a second thought to ending your life, especially if you smelled enticing enough to one of them. Luckily, James is a decent enough being that I was able to talk him down without threatening him too much."

_Threatening? What do you mean by threatening?_

"Uh, well… a vampire isn't allowed to kill another vampire's mate without sentencing themselves to death." I proceed to tell her about the rulers of the vampire world along with the few rules we all abide by. "Killing one's mate is considered cruelty of the worst form. There are no cases on record of one mate surviving another's death. _Ever_. The longest one went while living after the death of their mate was four days," I say, thinking of the tragedy that befell immortals Mary and Randall. "I had to bring up James' mate when I threatened him earlier," I say as Bella makes the connections in her mind.

"So you reminded him that he had a mate to live for. One that would die if he died," she finishes for me with wide eyes.

"Yes," I reply, grateful that she's following along so well. "There are obviously cases where a vampire killed another vampire's mate before the criterion was put in place, but those incidents happened a millennia ago. Any vampire turned after the formation of the Volturi _knows_ about this rule now. One of the regulations that comes with turning new vampires states that those that create them must be responsible for informing newborns of our rules. Truly, there aren't _that_ many. The ones that we do have are crucial, though," I say while rubbing my thumb across her knuckles.

"This all brings me to another fundamental point I need to make. You know that I'm a vampire, and you know that means I'll live forever, God willing. If you truly intend to take me as your mate, you'll need to start thinking in the long-term about what that will mean for your life. You'll have to confront the fact that you'll have two choices; choose to be changed into an immortal, or choose to remain human for the rest of your days on earth," I say, feeling that familiar crushing oppressiveness that consumes me when I think about my bright Isabella choosing to remain human and eventually dying. If her flame was extinguished, there'd be no more reason for anything.

Suddenly I'm being shaken by my mate, and her distressed voice brings me out of my own mind. I notice that my hands are trembling softly underneath hers. I may have a brain that's able to think of millions of things at once, but just the thought of my Bella dying overrules everything else. I'm completely lost and I don't know how to manage my paranoia and my fear. Jasper could help, but this is probably something I need to work through on my own. Maybe I won't be able to deal with it at all until she comes to a resolute decision.

"I'm sorry, love," I whisper, turning my eyes to Bella's. Her thoughts let me know she's concerned and worried because I'm not acting like myself. She's registered that my eyes are haunted and black, and I know that I need to tread delicately. I want to let her know how I feel about her becoming immortal versus staying human, but I don't want to completely alter her thought processes, either.

_Oh, Edward, thank goodness you snapped out of it. What happened? You look so tired, so depressed. Why are your hands shaking?_

"I'll be fine," I say, positioning myself against the arm of the sofa and tugging Bella with me, bringing her back to my chest. I silently run my hand through her hair, needing her presence to comfort me. She strokes the skin on my forearm while I think, and she's patient with me while I decide how to verbalize what's just happened.

"I thought of what it would be like to live in a world without you after having had you in it, and I can't handle those thoughts very well. Certain emotions affect the shadows under my eyes, as well as the color," I explain. I take a deep breath and center myself before laying myself bare. "I'm going to be honest and say that every fiber of my being wants you to be changed, so that I can be the happiest man alive, living my forever with you. But I want you to be able to make an informed decision, and I don't want you to rush into anything. I just need to make sure that you understand the gravity of our situation," I finish, ready to be done with the worry. I just want to escape reality with my girl for a while, stress-free.

_I'd have to give my parents up, wouldn't I?_

"Yes."

_What about my career? Would I have to give that up, too?_

"Yes. At the very least you'd have to give up being filmed and working with the same people for too long."

"What of human interaction? How soon would I be able to integrate into society after being turned? Would I have to give my parents up completely? Could I keep them in my life for a while?"

"Usually, the newborn vampire phase lasts for a year. My family has noticed that animal-drinkers have more success integrating with humans on a constant basis after that year than those that feed from our natural source," I say, ready to tell her the more difficult part. "You'd only be allowed to keep minimal contact with your parents after your change via phone and email. Visiting and seeing them in person would be too risky because the tone of your skin and voice will change after you're turned, as well as the color of your eyes. Vampires don't age, and it would be noticeable if you were to live in the same place for more than six years without any of your features changing. I'm so sorry to have to be the bearer of bad news, but it's the reality of being immortal."

She breathes shallowly, and I can smell the salt of her tears beginning to form. Causing her pain is causing _me_ pain, and I wish I could give her more options. The reality is that I can't, and I'm unable change who or what I am for her. I wouldn't _want_ to alter myself too much in order to be with my mate, anyway. That's not what a loving, healthy relationship is about.

_Wow, that's…it's… so restrictive. Much more restrictive than I thought it would be._

The tenor of her thoughts are melancholy and she's trying to look at her options from all angles _now_ , when it's just not possible. A decision like this can't be arrived at so easily, and though she knows that, she's overwhelmed with only the _obvious_ pros and cons at the moment.

"Bella, sweetheart," I say, reaching to tilt her head towards mine, desperately needing to look into her eyes. "You don't need to work yourself up about it right now. It's a difficult decision, and I expect you to take your time with it. Not many of us were given the _choice_ to become immortal, so it's essential that you work through this the smart way," I implore, and her mind starts to quiet down on the worrying front.

"How about we just let it rest for a while, in order to give you some time to manage all the information I've given you?" I ask, and her face and posture visibly relax before my eyes.

"Okay, Edward, I can handle that," she says, melting into my arms. She reaches for a small remote and turns her stereo system on, and the soft sounds of Debussy play through the speakers. My heart soars, knowing she chooses to listen to one of my favorite composers when she's decompressing. I like to believe she listens to Debussy while thinking of me. Bella continues to lightly run her fingertips over my hands as she begins to drift off to sleep, and her parting thoughts provide warmth to my soul.

_I love you._

"Ditto," I whisper with a grin, watching my Bella smile in her sleep.

**A/N:**

Those last two, tiny lines came from 1990's Ghost, with Patrick Swayze and Demi Moore. It felt like the perfect way to end this chapter.

This chapter was beyond difficult for me. It's hard to transition from humor to seriousness, that's for sure.

I can't thank you all enough for the love and support you've all shown for this story of mine, but I'll keep doing it. Thank you!

Twitter is the little kitten you can't stop playing with. Find me there (at)conqueredthesky.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to my beta, **Besotted** , and my BFF pre-reader, **Twaffle**. I couldn't have done any of this without either of you.

**Antiques Roadshow**

Less than a week has passed since I spoke with Bella about what it would mean for her to become a vampire, and she's asked insightful questions since. I'd expect nothing less from her.

I successfully transferred James to the Harrah's location in Atlantic City, New Jersey. Victoria put up a bit of a fuss about moving before she realized she could unload the burden of her own casino and end up having more alone time with her mate. She said she hadn't been able to spend as much time with him when they were both so tied down to full-time responsibilities. James wagged his eyebrows at me with a wink and said he was only taking a part-time position in Jersey. I let him go and wished him luck. Hopefully, the next time I see him, Bella will be a vampire. I can only hope she chooses this life.

Now it's Roadshow time again. Emmett and Rosalie were dying to come with, so we're taking our private plane to Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Emmett's excited to visit his old stomping ground, and he's more chipper than usual. I find it hilarious that neither Jasper nor Carlisle were able to make it to this particular event. Carlisle couldn't get out of work, and he tried asking _everyone_ to cover him for the weekend with no luck. And by everyone, I mean everyone. He truly annoyed his co-workers. Jasper's on location with Alice, who's filming stunt work in Vancouver, Canada.

After we land, we drive to the Gatlinburg Convention Center and make our way to the exhibit floor. Rose, Emmett and I all stand in Bella's line, though we don't have long to wait. Mac's head turns slightly in my direction, and he smiles and nods at me before turning back to his camera. We're only a few people back, and Bella spots us from her seat.

_Awesome! You brought the cavalry! My hands are greedy today, Edward._

I chuckle quietly, shaking my head.

_Innuendo intended, baby. Innuendo intended._

"What are you laughing at, man?" Emmett asks, looking at me inquisitively.

"Bella's being Bella," I answer with a smirk. "She's in a playful mood today." Emmett's not getting any intimate details out of me. I know he wouldn't rib me too badly, because he's happy I've finally found my mate, but I'm a gentleman, and I don't kiss and tell. That part of her is mine and mine alone.

Emmett just smirks back at me and nods in acceptance.

_No worries, Edward. I understand completely. You know I'm not one to share details of my sex life with Rose. It's private, and she's my wife. Now… the fact that you've heard us before is another thing, entirely._

"No shit," I whisper with a snort, shaking my head again. That just makes me all the more glad that we no longer try to live together as a single unit.

We make our way closer to Bella, and we approach cameraman Mac, who greets me.

"It's nice to see you again, Edward," he says as his eyes scan Emmett's form. He becomes visibly nervous, and his thoughts are put on alert.

_He's like two linebackers put together, and he seems a tad dangerous. And I can bench 400 pounds, for crap's sake!_

Mac tries to dismiss those thoughts right away, because he trusts that I wouldn't bring anyone along that was a menace, but the fact that he's a human with a healthy intuition overrides the part of his brain that wants to disregard the danger.

"Is your friend here, a decent guy?" he whispers, though Emmett also catches what he says. He doesn't show it, though.

"Ahh, he's harmless," I answer with a smile. "He wouldn't hurt a fly," I say, patting Mac on the back, making sure to be gentle. With Bella, it's ingrained in me to be gentle, but with other humans, I always have to be conscious of my superhuman strength.

Emmett snorts softly in front of me, and his thoughts are amusing as hell.

_No, I wouldn't hurt a fly. I'd just nom on all the grizzlies in the world. ALL THE GRIZZLIES._

I barely contain my mirth as Mac looks at me dubiously.

"I swear, Mac. He just _looks_ like he could do some damage. He's a great guy."

_Damage you, I will_ , Emmett thinks as he nods his head imperceptibly in front of me. He notices he's up next in line, and Mac acquiesces as he turns his head back to his camera.

"All right, Edward. If you say so," Mac replies, trusting in me.

Bella greets Em jovially, and I'm getting excited to be able to watch their interaction through both their thoughts.

"What have you brought to the Roadshow today, Emmett?" she asks with a huge smile on her face.

_I can't even express how deeply I'm touched that your family is really interested in what I do._

"I brought an old railroad lantern," he answers, setting it on the table for her to examine. "It's been in my family for a _while_ ," he emphasizes with a smirk, subtly letting her know that it really belongs to him. "And I was curious about its value and the history behind it," he states.

Like the rest of us, Emmett has very limited human memories. What he can recall is vague, but he has verbal confirmation from Carlisle that he worked on the railroad with his brothers right before he was changed. The thought that he'll receive a human memory today has him giddy.

"Well, I can definitely shed some light on this for you," Bella says as she touches the lantern, inspecting it carefully. "Pun not intended," she jokes, and I can hear both Emmett and Mac snicker under their breath.

"This particular lantern was made by a company called Adams & Westlake, and we can see that clearly inscribed on the top, with 'Adlake-Kero Co., 1-35,' which means it was made in the first quarter of 1935. It's also embossed with 'CR-J,' which stands for Clinchfield Railroad, stationed in Johnson City, Tennessee."

"Lanterns were an essential tool of the trade for relaying signals and inspecting trains at night. What you've brought me today was referred to as a 'trainmen's lantern,' which was used by railroad crew members. Tracks were certainly built at night as well as in the daytime, and lanterns like these allowed crew members to see what they were doing in the dark," Bella says, enjoying the wowed expression on Emmett's face.

"This lantern has all of its original tin, the frame is sturdy, and it comes with the original fount and burner, meaning it will still burn oil. At auction, I'd say this would go for an estimated value of $850."

"Oh, cool, Bella! I never expected it to be worth more than a hundred dollars, so I'm pleasantly surprised by that. Thank you," he says as she hands him his lantern, patting him on the arm as she does. This is a conscious decision, and she knows she's about to give Emmett a human memory. I tune into Emmett's brain immediately, reliving it as he does. He's taken back to when he was 20 years old, mere months before he was changed.

_It's 1935, and I'm with my brothers, laying tracks in the July heat. We've been at it for only four hours, and I'm already dog tired._

" _Bet ya' didn't think you'd be working quite this hard, huh, Em?" John goads as he saws and lays more rails. I can hear Elijah laughing a few rows down. I haven't been at this as long as they have, and they are older than me._

" _Shut up, John! You too, Eli. At least your wives will have a nice feast for ya' when ya' get home. Mama keeps botherin' me about finding my own wife, so I can stop 'eating her outta' house and home.' Can ya' believe it?"_

" _Hell yeah, we can believe it," they say in unison, laughing harder as they hammer and saw even more. "When mama had us all over for Sunday dinner, ya' ate two full baskets of biscuits, all by yerself! And ya' slathered em' in honey and butter to boot! No wonder she wants ya' to find a wife!"_

" _Aw, c'mon, guys," I whine, knowing they'd just keep pokin' at me till I went on the offensive. "Ya'll know I won't settle for the first girl who catches my eye. I want a girl who's smart and beautiful. And ya' know how hard that is to come by around here. Most girls just want a husband, and they don't care if ya' can hold a conversation. I want a wife that can go toe-to-toe with me and make me laugh," I say, grunting as I push another steel track together. "And it'd be nice if she was pretty and could cook, too," I finish with a wink in their direction. They snicker some more, and wish me luck in my search for my dream girl._

_We work all day, only breaking for a quick lunch. It's just gotten dark outside, signaling the time to go home. My brothers and I grab our lanterns and begin to make our trek home. We all live in the same area, and we talk and laugh as we walk._

" _Do ya'll think this locomotive thing's really gonna stick around?" I ask, wondering if we're really making a difference in the way people travel. Cars were wildly popular, and if ya' had money, ya' owned one._

" _Yeah," John replies, and Eli nods in agreement. "Ya' have to be able to afford a car, y'know?" he says, swinging his lantern as he gestures. "The train tickets are cheap, and they've been gettin' people where they need to go without many hiccups. I think they're stayin,'" he finishes with a small smile in my direction._

_We get to mama's house, and Eli approaches me with a serious look on his face._

" _We're makin' a difference, Em. Just you watch. Railways will be all over this great land of ours. Don't be surprised when it happens," he says with a grin, and he ruffles my hair before they take off for their own homes._

Emmett and I are pulled from the memory, and he's shocked into silence. Not only has he been given positive reinforcement on the difference he made to shape America's future in transportation, but he got to relive memories made with his beloved brothers, too. Bella taps him with her elbow, trying to bring him out of his trance. Thankfully, Mac is cleaning his lens and doesn't notice that Emmett's been mute for a few seconds. Rose is getting worried, hoping her husband's okay. Finally, he snaps out of it, and a brilliant smile lights his face.

"Thank you, Bella," he says softly, overwhelmed and humbled. "Thank you," he says one more time, and I can see Bella's eyes begin to mist. "You're so very welcome, Em," she responds, shaking her head to clear her mind. She may not get to see the memories we do, but she can sense how awed and emotional we are afterwards.

_This is one of the greatest gifts I could have ever been given._

Both Bella and Emmett think this at the same time, and I'm touched by how they've both been affected by her gift. Rose doesn't have much time to speak with her husband before she's up with her own antique, but she quickly intertwines her fingers with his and whispers that she loves him, and walks up to Bella with a soft smile.

"Welcome to the Roadshow, Rose," Bella begins again as Rose places her item on the table. "What do you have for us today?" she queries, excited. She's already noted that Rose's piece is unique, and she can't wait to get started with her assessment.

_This is just… good lord, I've never seen a diamond this big in my life. And the color is just brilliant._

"I brought a ring, which I was told belonged to my grandmother on my mother's side. I don't know much about it, other than the diamond is real. I only wear it occasionally," she says, curiosity lighting her features.

"You'd be correct. This is a real diamond. An _extremely_ rare and colorful diamond at that. This particular cut was invented by Joseph Asscher in 1902. You can tell here," Bella says as she points out the cut of the stone, "that it's kind of octagon-shaped. It was a precursor to the emerald cut, and this became a very sought after cut in the '20s and '30s. Then it kind of fell out of style. Right now, these octagon cut diamonds are extremely hot in the market. But what's really unusual about this diamond is the color. It's yellow, and it most resembles what you would call canary yellow, though that term is no longer used. Now, to assess value, we look at it and judge by the intensity of the color," she says as she tilts and measures the stone.

"Usually, the darker the yellow is, the more valuable the ring. This kind of ring has so many different facets and cuts, that it's a bit harder to measure. From what I can deduct, this is a 3.25 carat stone, which is an important size for an Asscher cut – and especially for a yellow diamond. This particular ring was made in the early '30s. The stone is set in a platinum, pierced mounting, and it's very delicate. Are you ready for the shocker?" Bella asks, animated.

"Am I?" Rose replies, eyeing the ring, knowing she's also about to receive a human memory.

"Yes, you are," Bella answers confidently. "At auction, this ring would sell for $85,000 to $125,000. And this is a _conservative_ number. You have a wonderful gem here. No pun intended," she says, snickering again. Mac snorts out loud, unable to control it.

_This is why we love her._ _She's kind of a dork,_ he thinks, amused.

Bella consciously touches Rose's hand as she places the ring into it, and I'm taken into a memory of Rose when she was 15 years old. She's sitting with her grandmother, talking about the woes of learning how to dance.

" _You know I'm not much of a dancer, grandma. Plus, the new Nancy Drew books just came out!" I say, thinking about the mysteries sitting on my dresser at home. It's May, 1930, and the brand-new Nancy Drew series had just been released the last week of April. "I'm not at all graceful, you know. I don't think there's much hope for me to learn the Lindy Hop or the Balboa," I sigh forlornly._

" _Oh, that's just nonsense!" grandma says with gusto. "You'll catch on in no time, and you'll have so much fun. The joy of dancing has gotten us through some tough times, what with the Depression and all. And don't forget these bozos saying we can't have a drink anymore, either. Prohibition my ass," she states with a firm nod._

_I gasp, shocked that my grandma has just said a bad word. I always knew she was feisty and energetic, and she's certainly better company than my parents. All they want to do is dress me up and parade me around like a toy. I want more than this debutante life._

" _All right, all right," I concede, humoring her. "Why don't you put on some music, and you can teach me how to do it?" I ask, feeling brave._

" _Sure thing, sweet pea," she says as she turns on the radio. Soon enough, the sound of George Gershwin's "Embraceable You" fills the air, and it's time to dance. Grandma grabs my hands, places my feet where they should go, and our lesson begins._

_Before I know it, I'm memorizing the steps and moves like I've been at it for years. We're giggling like mad, out of breath and thirsty, when grandma says she'll be right back with refreshments._

_She walks back into the room, carrying a tray of lemonade and finger sandwiches as well as a small velvet pouch. She hands me my glass and opens the pouch, pulling out a small box._

" _This is one of my prettiest baubles," she says, holding the brilliant yellow ring up to the light. It sparkles and shines like the brightest star in the sky and it's utterly mesmerizing. "I thought this was costume jewelry when it was first given to me by your grandfather, but I think it's more than that. It was meant to shine on your finger, Rosalie. I can see that you desire more than what your parents want for you. You're a precious gem. Don't ever forget that."_

Rose is taken out of the memory, and I find that a smile has taken residence on both our faces. Rose is overjoyed that she got to relive a treasured memory with her grandmother.

_Oh, grandma. I miss you so much. It's comforting to know that I was valued in my human life. It's just… I know my parents loved me, in their own way. But this was so validating. Your mate kicks so much ass for this, Edward._

As Mac continues to film, Rose reacts to the numbers Bella has given her.

"Oh my word. My grandmother thought at one point that this was costume jewelry. She would've been floored by this. Thank you so, so much," she says, beaming. Rose is on cloud nine and can't wait to share her human memory with Emmett.

"You're up next, loverboy," Mac whispers with a smirk, and I take my place in front of the camera.

"Welcome again, Edward," Bella says, giving me her smile. The one that's just for me.

"What have you brought me today?" she asks, eyeing my antique.

_Mirror mirror upon the wall, who's the fairest of them all? Well… you can't really put this one on a wall. But it's lovely. And different._

"This is a mirror I found in my storage room that belonged to my mother. It seems pretty old, and it's quite different than most mirrors I've seen," I say with interest. Personally, I think it's an odd mirror because it has a base that kind of resembles something between lily pads and peacock feathers.

"Well, it _is_ old, you're right," Bella says as she studies it. "This is a Tiffany Studios Peacock mirror, and it was crafted in 1905. This is one of the smaller variations, as well as one of the less elaborate," she says as she points toward the base.

"What's special about this mirror is you have these beautiful chased bronze peacock feathers, which are consistent all the way around the bottom, and are also inset with Tiffany glass. You have two types of glass here. Firstly, there's the type of glass that's used in a window or lamp, and secondly, there's this reflective glass that was used in mosaics. The peacock feather design is used all along the edge of the mirror, and on the back, the whole piece has been chased. The peacock design is the consummate Art Nouveau motif, and it was wildly popular during this time. It was used in stained-glass lamps, windows, and in Tiffany blown glass. This is a very special piece, and it's actually signed on the back, as you can see here," she says, pointing to the black signature. "It's stamped with 'Tiffany Studios, New York,' and there's very little damage on the surface."

"Do you have any idea what this is worth?" she asks.

"I knew nothing about it, until you got your expert hands on it," I answer with a wink. Bella laughs appreciatively and proceeds to give me her assessment.

"This mirror would sell in a shop for $25,000, at _least_. Many a collector would love to have this piece," she says, though she knows I wouldn't sell a thing I've brought to her.

"I'm sure they would. But I'd never sell something with sentimental value," I state with a grin.

_I know you wouldn't, babe. The audience doesn't know that, though. I hope the memory you receive will be a good one._

As my segment draws to a close, Bella makes sure to hand my antique back to me while caressing my hand. I'm taken back to 1905, and I've just turned nine years old.

_I just received my first pair of roller skates, and I think they're the best birthday present ever. Mom and dad said I could go outside with my friends, George and Thomas, to skate on the road while it wasn't busy. My birthday is on a Tuesday this year, and we don't have school in June. Now I'm really happy we have the summer off._

" _Let's go, Georgie! C'mon, Tom!" I yell, impatient to get started with my skates. We race outside, playfully jostling one another while we sit to put them on. Mine are tough to get my feet into and they're made of brand-new leather. I stand up and wobble, unsure of my footing. These things will be hard to get used to._

_Tom and Georgie take the time to teach me how to gain the best footing, and it doesn't take me long to get the hang of it. We zip up and down the street, whooping with laughter, but my skate gets caught on a twig. Before I know it, I'm flying through the air, and I cry out as my hands and knees take the brunt of my fall and my head whacks the ground, but not too hard. The open wounds sting with dirt and pebbles, and I just want my mom to fix it. I don't want my friends to think I'm a patsy, though. I'm surprised when Georgie and Tom pick me up, one arm apiece, and ask if I'm all right._

" _Yeah, guys, I'll be fine. I think my mom has some stuff to put on these cuts. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" I ask, hoping our fun won't end. I still want to enjoy my skates. I'll skate all day if my parents let me, and I won't let this fall get me down for too long._

" _Sure, Eddie," they answer with matching grimaces. "We've had plenty of spills on these things. We know it smarts. We'll be waitin' for you, don't worry," Tom says as Georgie nods in agreement. I turn to go into the house, and I allow the pain to set in. Mom comes from the kitchen and gasps as she sees the blood on my face. My head isn't hurting too badly, and I think it's just a small cut. My hands and knees are scraped up worse._

" _Oh, Edward, sweetie, what happened?" she asks, knowing I've fallen down. She tugs me gently to the bathroom, mindful of the cuts on my hands._

" _I just fell, mom," I say, trying to downplay the pain. Tears spring to my eyes, no matter how hard I try to keep them at bay. She nods her head and gathers bandages and antiseptic from the medicine cabinet and begins tending to my wounds._

" _Thank goodness you didn't hit your head any harder," she says as she cleans the cut at my temple. "If it was any deeper, we would've had to get you surgical sutures!" she exclaims, fretting. Father walks by the bathroom and sees the state we're both in. He pauses, propping his arm in the doorway. His eyes are soft and understanding, and he has a slight grimace on his face as he looks at my cuts._

" _Ah, my son. It looks like you took a nasty spill. Those cuts hurt, don't they?" he asks as I feebly nod my head and try to wipe the tears from my eyes. "I remember when I was a young boy, playing sport with my friends. We were playing baseball, and I slid into first base, cutting my leg open on a jagged rock on the playing field. My trousers were caked with blood and dirt, and I remember telling my friends I had to go home so that my mother could tend to my wound. I felt like a pansy. But, after my mother took care of my wound, do you know what she said?" I shake my head no, looking at him anxiously. "She said that showing emotion wasn't a sign of weakness, and that only fools were allowing their sons to believe that expressing sadness was an imperfection in society. Thankfully, my father agreed. And I'm here to tell you the same. As human beings, where would we be without it?" he says softly, shifting his gaze to my mom. I notice that she blushes and ducks her head. They seem to have their own secret language._

_Before I go outside, I check my head in the weird mirror my mom put in the sitting room. It doesn't look as bad as I thought it would, and I'm back outside with my pals a few minutes later, cuts and scrapes forgotten, with my father's message fresh in my mind._

I'm plucked out of the memory, feeling blessed and thankful as usual. "Thank you, love," I whisper gratefully before telling Bella that I'm going to tour Gatlinburg with Em and Rose for the rest of the day. I told Bella beforehand that Emmett's originally from here. We make plans to meet later in the evening and I'm just about to leave when a thought occurs to me.

"Would you like to fly back in our plane tomorrow?" I ask, hoping she will.

"I'd like to, yes," she says confidently. She's had some time to get used to the fact that our family has an exorbitant amount of money, and she's becoming more comfortable allowing me to spend some of it on her.

"Let me arrange for someone else to use my original commercial ticket," she says, starting to make her way in front of the camera once more. "I'll see you later," we both say with smiles on our faces.

**A/N:**

I quoted Snow White and the Seven Dwarves this time. The exact quote: "Mirror mirror upon the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" is open for interpretation, as the context in multiple publications of books and movies vary.

As always, I thank and love you all so much for your kind words regarding this story of mine. It's been fun to write, and it's been just as fun to interact with everyone!

Twitter is where I allow others to be subjected to all my eccentricities and randomness. I swear its fun! Find me there (at)conqueredthesky.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to my beta, **Besotted** , and my BFF pre-reader, **Twaffle**. I couldn't have done any of this without either of you.

This chapter earns the M rating. Just saying.

**Antiques Roadshow**

Bella and I are in Athens, Georgia, where she's working a three-day Roadshow weekend. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice will be flying in for tomorrow's taping, but today it's just me, and I've brought along a photograph for Bella to appraise. It's not your normal photo, especially given how old it is, and I'm insanely curious about it. I stand next to Mac as I wait, and he's instantly excited.

_Oh, this is going to be awesome_!

"I'm so glad I have the best seat in the house for this. She's bound to say something funny about your picture there," he says with a laugh. "We had to bleep her a few times in the beginning of her tenure, you know," he states, nodding his head vigorously with a smirk on his face. "It was fun explaining to her that she couldn't say certain words on television - especially PBS." I laugh and agree, knowing Bella doesn't get to watch much syndicated television.

"Go have a minute with your woman, Edward. I won't tape until she begins asking about your photo," Mac says as he clicks his camera off.

I _knew_ Mac was a romantic at heart. How couldn't he be? He's been married to his love for 25 years. I give him a grin as I make my way in front of the camera, kissing my lady softly and greeting her with one effortless word. "Beautiful," I whisper fervently, stroking her cheek and retreating from her lips too soon for my liking.

"Hi, baby," she whispers back, smiling from ear to ear.

_You're the sweetest man in the world._

"I mean it," I respond simply, twining her hair in my fingers. "You're stunning. And not just on the outside," I say with purpose. Bella blushes before she straightens out, knowing she has to get the ball rolling. This event isn't very busy yet, but it will be in a few hours. I hear Mac turn the camera back on, and we begin.

"What have you brought today, Edward?" she asks as we sit.

"I have an old photograph here, of a 'demure' nude, if you will," I say with a sheepish grin. "She's shrouded in a sheer black fabric, with her... uh, important parts covered," I say, stumbling though the description a little as I hand her the photo. I'm immediately taken into a human memory as our fingers touch.

_It's the spring of 1914, and I'm 17 years old, spending time with my good friend William. We're at his house, reading for class and talking about the Cubs' upcoming season, when William moves his book, gets up, and crouches next to his bed. I note that his book is titled "Dracula's Guest," which sounds pretty weird. Who's Dracula?_

_I look at him curiously, wondering what he's up to. He procures a shoebox from under his bed, lifting the lid off and rummaging around for something specific._

" _What're you doing, Will?" I ask, getting up and peering over his shoulder. He's rifling through the contents, shuffling playing cards and love notes from his sweetheart out of the way, and he rushes to tell me what he's looking for as he searches._

" _The book I was reading made me think about a photo my dad bought at an estate auction a couple months ago," he mumbles, continuing in his quest. "Got it!" he exclaims, lifting the photo from the bottom of the box. "My dad said she was advertised as a vampire because she kept double-exposing…" he trails off, handing me the print._

" _What?" I ask incredulously, gaping at him. "There's no such thing as vampires," I say, shaking my head and looking at the woman in the photograph. I suck in my breath sharply, never having seen so much of a woman before. My blood begins to race through my veins and I feel the stirrings of desire form without warning. She's ethereal; if anyone could look like a vampire, I guess it would be her._

" _She does look kind of like a vampire, Will, but I don't believe in that stuff," I say, shifting so that he doesn't notice the effect the picture has had on me._

" _Never said I did either, Edward. Regardless, you gotta' admit she's a fine dame," he says with a grin, nudging my side._

" _Well, yes, she's very fine," I respond in agreement. But as I look at the photo again, I have to wonder if she was unhappy. There's a somber frown on her pretty face, and it unnerves me. I'm not naïve enough to believe that everyone's existence is a happy one, but I wonder if she's only frowning as a pose, or if she's truly troubled. Just then, Will's mom knocks on the door to his room._

" _Shit, Edward!" he says in a panic. "Put that photo in your book and close it! My mom can't know I have that picture in here," he says as I quickly comply, stuffing the print into my copy of "North of Boston" by Robert Frost. I idly think that William and I couldn't have chosen more different books to write our essays on._

" _Yeah, mom, come in!" Will yells, and she makes her entrance._

I'm taken out of that memory, remembering that I need to be in the present moment with Bella.

_I think if you could, you'd be blushing right now._ Bella smirks at me smugly and begins to speak about the photograph.

"Do you have any knowledge of where it came from?" she asks, standing the photo up carefully, making sure Mac can film it properly. I can answer her factually, since I was just given a memory about it.

"My friend's father bought this at an estate auction a long time ago," I say with a smirk, really unable to wait for Bella's reaction when I tell her more. "And she was advertised as a vampire…"

Bella coughs and chokes as a hysterical burst of laughter emits from her throat.

_Oh, hell, no. You did not…_

"Because she kept double-exposing. Or so the shopkeeper said," I finish with a laugh and a wink, subtly running my hand from her knee to her thigh. Bella calms and her eyes sparkle with mischief as her thoughts shift into desire. We're both in playful moods, and I want nothing more than to kiss her smiling lips into submission. I can literally sense her body thrumming with every stroke of my fingers upon her skin, and it's driving me to the brink.

"Ahh, I see," she responds as she shifts her body a little, trying to tame the current that flows between us. "Well, this picture is a story of smoke and mirrors, because it's not really what it seems," she says as she gestures with her hands.

"This picture has had a history of selling for almost $3,000 at auctions, but that value is incorrect," she says as she points to the small title on the bottom of the picture. "As you can see, it's entitled 'Kaloma,' and this much of 'Kaloma,'" she says as she points to her neck, gesturing up, **"** was illustrated on the dust jacket of a book called 'I Married Wyatt Earp,' presumably written by Josephine Sarah Marcus Earp."

"As in, the famous gunfighter's wife?" I ask, intrigued.

"One and the same," she answers with a small smile.

"Based on the assumption that Josie Earp wrote the book, most people also assumed that this photo was actually of Josie herself," she says, pausing to take a sip of coffee. "And, the _actual_ author of the book, Glen Boyer, did nothing to quell this rumor. But if you look down here," she says as she flips the print around, pointing out more black type, "it says 'P.N. Co.,' and there's a copyright date of 1914. That stands for Pastime Novelty Company of New York City. They made photographs like this of women posing suggestively, and used them as inexpensive photos to sell. There's no evidence as to who this person is, but she's almost certainly not Josie Earp," she says as she flips the photo back to face the camera.

"One of the reasons we know it's not Josie is that she was born in 1861… and this photo was copyrighted in 1914. That would make Josie 53 years old in this picture. Does she look 53 to you?" Bella asks cheekily.

"Lucky for her if she is," I respond right back, leaning a little further into her.

She laughs, and I can tell by her thoughts that she's going to continue our playful banter.

"Yeah, yeah," she answers with a roll of her eyes, raising her brows. "If she's 53, I want whatever she was eating, right?" she asks, nudging my leg under the table. She plays a dangerous game when she begins to run her foot up my leg, further increasing my underlying need for her to be under and around me.

"Right," I agree gravelly, mock glaring at her. She just keeps on with the rest of her assessment, unaware of the sensual torture I'm already planning for her.

"It's a great picture, and it's in excellent condition. But it's only worth about $150," she says with a small shrug directed to the camera.

"That's okay," I answer honestly. "Thank you for the information," I say, and the segment draws to a close. Bella has a few minutes before she's set to film the next segment, and I take the opportunity to draw nearer to her, sliding my palm into her hair and massaging gently. A barely audible moan escapes from her lips as I bring my lips close to her ear.

"Do you think you'll escape this night unscathed?" I whisper with seductive intent, feeling her blood rush through her neck with my thumb. "Do you think you'll be able to handle all I can give you, my love?" I ask, slightly grazing her ear with my tongue before backing away.

_Jesus, Edward. Not anymore, I don't._

"Mm-hmm…" I hum, forcing myself to calm down. "I'll see you in a few hours, my Bella," I say, walking backwards a few steps, smirking at the complete 180 that's taken place. She looks utterly dazed, for which I'm proud. She has _no idea_ of the power she wields over my body, and I intend on wielding my own power tonight.

Hours later, Bella and I are strolling in the twilight to our hotel. This part of the country is remarkably beautiful in the late fall months, and I'm able to walk with her without glittering like a disco ball on New Year's eve. Our bodies are once again buzzing with carnal energy, and Bella's as playful and teasing as ever.

"So where did your semi-nude lady come from?" she prods, poking me in the side as she licks the ice cream cone she bought at a year-round ice cream shop. I'm utterly fascinated by the way her tongue tastes the cold treat, and I wonder how it would feel to have her warm tongue swirling around _me_ , before she looks at me curiously, wondering why I haven't answered. I clear my throat before attempting to speak, grabbing her other hand as we walk.

"My friend, William, had me stuff it in my Robert Frost book, before his mother could catch him with it," I answer with humor in my voice. "I swear, I never used it for more… pleasurable purposes," I trail off, tugging her closer and kissing her with hot determination. Her mouth is cold from the ice cream, and she tastes like chocolate - sweet and sinful.

"You taste so good," I rasp, separating my lips from hers, running my fingers through her soft hair. I find that my fingers have a mind of their own, and they begin to wrap around her delicious thigh before I gain control, as well as awareness of our surroundings. "But I'd rather have you where there are no prying eyes… and no one to hear me make your body sing," I growl with need. Bella's eyes dilate and darken, and her thoughts are on the same wavelength as mine.

_I want you, Edward. Please. We have no more reason to wait._

"As you wish," I respond with a wicked smile, unable to keep from hurrying as quickly as possible to the hotel. I whisk us to our door, and Bella gasps as she realizes what kind of room I've secured for our stay. It's a Presidential suite, and it's meant for the kind of seclusion we both need right now.

_This room is beautiful, Edward._

"Nothing is good enough for you, other than me," I say with conviction, putting the do-not-disturb placard in place. "I want you. Alone," I growl quietly, turning to face her, pressing her body flush with mine. "I want your love. I want to drown in it. I want your sweat igniting my cool skin. I want your body to bow for me, and I want your breaths to speak my name as I give you all I have. _Everything_ I have," I whisper, meaning what I say in the most literal terms. She already has all of me, and all that I can give her now is my body. And as I claim her lips once more, that's all I can think of.

We're a tangle of tongues and moans, slowly making our way to the master suite, and Bella opens her hooded eyes to take in her surroundings. I set the room up with a vase of pink and red tulips and a bottle of red wine before I went to pick her up from the convention center. Sparse petals adorn the bed, and Bella's thoughts zone in on how special I've made her feel.

_Fuck, you're perfect,_ she thinks, resuming our kiss with passion. Her hands trail from my shoulders to my cheeks, lighting my skin with fire before sliding into my hair, tugging and making me growl. As hard and primed as I am for her, the feral side of my nature wants to be let out, and I'm having a hard time denying the urge to taste her blood. I could never hurt her, but I can't restrain the need I have to bite and sample her, either.

"Not perfect," I groan darkly, lifting her knee-length skirt with my hands. "Just in love. And in lust," I say, teasing her flesh with my fingers before letting them brush against her wet and waiting sex. She shudders and gasps, rubbing against my fingers in an effort to seek more, and I vow to draw this out. I want her damn near begging for me before I'm through. As I slowly withdraw my fingers, she makes a whining noise of protest in the back of her throat, and her eyes flash to mine in question.

"I won't be rushed," I purr, lifting her legs to wrap them around my waist. I kiss her hard, possessing her mouth with my tongue as I grind my cock into her with calculation. She feels so fucking good - so soft and tempting against me. "I promise you'll be taken care of," I whisper as I lay her on the bed. Her legs are still wrapped around me, and I continue to thrust against her as I tear my shirt from over my head. I undress my lover with steady hands, feeling nothing but love and anticipation of being so intimately connected with the woman underneath me.

I part her legs with vampire speed, kicking off my shoes and removing my jeans and briefs before kneeling, bringing her heat before my waiting lips and thirsting tongue. A deep growl leaves my chest as I draw my next breath; the scent of her arousal washes over me and I _need_ to savor her desire before I go crazy.

"Before I make you come with my tongue," I growl while bringing my mouth closer and closer to where she's needy and wet, "I need to ask…" I say, lying my tongue on her pulsing clit, "if I can sample your sweet blood, as well." I finish, licking her softly, hearing her moan and grip the sheets tighter in her fists.

_You can do that? Without losing control? If so, the answer is yes. God, that's sexy._

I watch as her head falls back under my attentions and she writhes under my touch. "Mmm, Bella," I purr. "You taste even better than I imagined you would," I say, savoring her nectar, placing my fingers at her entrance and slipping them inside as I please her with my mouth. Her body bows for me just as I wanted; her hips thrust down and her moans grow louder with the need to let go. I take my time, exploring her body with pleasure, thrusting my hips against the bed in need. I'm aching to be inside her, hard and wanting.

"I want to feel you come around my fingers… before I feel you wrapped around my cock," I growl, feeling her spasm and shake. _Fuck, Edward_ , she thinks before tightening, coming hard and fast. She's unbelievably erotic and stunning in her pleasure, and as she comes, I take my own, carefully biting her inner thigh. " _Mine_ ," I groan as her crimson blood trickles into my mouth, assaulting my tongue with her taste, her life. I'm overwhelmed by her trust in me, and as I consume her gently, I concentrate on restraining myself from coming. When I come, I want to be inside her.

_God, baby. That tongue…_

Her thoughts are muddled and happy as I scoot her body towards the mountain of pillows adorning the headboard. Why does one bed need so many pillows? Do they think people are actually going to sleep on those frilly, odd-shaped balls of cotton? I digress.

I trace every inch of her soft skin with my fingertips; the planes and curves of her body beckon mine to mate. A touch of worry makes its way into my mind as I position myself above her, knowing that I might hurt her with this act of love. I tenderly possess her lips with my own, paying homage to the woman she is, trying to make her _feel_ my devotion. I cradle her beautiful face with my hand, look into her eyes, and ask her one simple question.

"Are you ready, love?" I whisper in the softest low growl I can, rubbing my thumb over her full, pink lips. She nods her head affirmatively, and her tongue darts out, grazing my thumb, before her teeth bite down with enough pressure to make me throb even harder.

"You play a dangerous game, Isabella," I purr, rubbing my cock against her entrance. I can feel how aroused she is, how her body bends to my will. "Using your teeth like that," I say, pushing into her slowly, watching for any signs of pain. I sink into her a few inches at a time, growling at the feel of her tight, wet heat enveloping me. "Making me want to bite you… mark you…" At this she moans, and her walls tighten around me as I fill her completely. She shows no signs of pain, and she's looking at me ravenously.

"Ungh, Edward," she cries, rolling her hips in time with mine. "Feels so good," she whimpers, as we push and pull together effortlessly. She's so tight around me, gripping me so perfectly, and I can feel my imminent release building in intensity. I reach down to position her leg on my hip, and as I do, my fingers brush her fresh mark, making her buck into me harder. With every downward thrust, she's quivering more and more tightly around me, and with one final thrust, she lets go, moaning my name, taking me with her into ecstasy.

_Oh, God. Yes, yes, yes…_

" _Love you, love you, love you_ ," I growl softly as I spill into her, nipping her neck with my teeth, marking her once more. As we come down from our high, I cover us with the plush comforter, holding her close to my chest. "Love you too," she mumbles, drifting off to sleep.

Bella sleeps peacefully throughout the night, waking in the morning with a small groan as she stretches.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" I ask, wanting to make sure I didn't hurt her before.

"I'm fine, Edward," she says with a sheepish grin. "Just a little tender, is all. That's normal, you know?"

_There's no reason for you to stress out about my aches, babe. This is a good kind of ache, and I didn't even bleed._

I survey her body as closely as possible, noting nothing out of the ordinary, and I choose to believe her. If she says she's feeling okay, then she is. I'm not going to second guess her. Suddenly, Bella's thoughts shift in a different direction - one I wasn't expecting, but one that needed to be broached, and I can feel depression sinking into my psyche already.

_Oh, no. No, no, no. We didn't…_

"We didn't use protection," she blurts out in a panic, and her heart races with worry. I sigh forlornly, wishing I had to be worried about such a predicament. I wish she _could_ bear my child, but it's just not possible. I run my hand over my face, looking into her eyes with sadness./P >

"Bella, my kind can't… we can't have children," I say with difficulty. I never allowed myself to think about the possibility of having children to begin with, but now that I've found my mate, I wish there was a way. "When we're transformed, we're frozen in time. It's impossible for us to reproduce," I say, looking away. I can't bear to look into my mate's eyes, knowing there will be disappointment and sorrow.

_Oh. Oh, Edward._

I can hear her moving toward me, shifting her body closer in the effort to see my eyes. My chest feels tight, knowing that she'll see the tiny, fractured part of me that can't give her everything she might want in life.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," she says, tilting my head up to look into my eyes. And as I look into hers, I _do_ see disappointment and sorrow, but her thoughts tell me that some of it is for me.

_I'm so sorry you never got the chance. You would have had the most adorable, well-mannered children. And you would have loved them dearly._

A sob rips from my chest, and I break down in her arms, mourning what can never be. She runs her hands through my hair, soothing me. "I'd never want any children other than yours," I state with finality, brushing her dark hair away from her eyes. I need to see her emotions, and I need to hear her thoughts now, more than ever. She tethers me to this world, and she still doesn't know how tightly I'm bound. Her human mind is still working through what it would mean to become a vampire, and with every con that makes its way onto the list, I worry that she'll choose humanity, instead. She still hasn't truly made the connection that if she dies, I'll die.

_I've thought about having children before. I won't lie to you. It's something that I've desired._

Her mind conjures up images of a copper-haired baby boy, full of life and innocence. It kills me to know I can't give that to her.

"Bella, that's… I can't," I shake my head, wishing I could cry. "I just can't. I'm sorry. So, so sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Edward," she says, stroking my hand tenderly. "I never wanted to make you sad. And I never wanted to unintentionally torture you with my thoughts on what can never be," she sighs heavily. Her face is pinched with worry and tension, and I'm saddened that I made her feel that way. "I won't say I'm completely okay with this, because I'm not. But I hope you understand that this isn't your fault, and that nothing you could've done can change this. It's another thing that I'm going to have to seriously evaluate," she says, climbing into my lap to be closer to me. "One day at a time," she says, placing her hand over my heart.

"One day at a time," I agree, kissing her softly.

"Would you like to go get some breakfast before your day starts?" I ask, always looking out for her. "You know you've got some rather high-spirited family members to deal with today," I say with a gentle smile.

"Omelettes and pancakes, it is," she replies, tugging my hand, leading me towards the spacious bathroom. "But not before a nice, hot bath - and some TLC," she answers, looking over her shoulder coquettishly. She always knows how to make me feel better.

**A/N:**

This chapter was _insanely_ difficult to write. I have zero experience with writing sex scenes, and it was a huge mental hurdle for me to even write one. I apologize for the delay in posting, but it is what it is. If you enjoy reading them, but have never written one, I challenge you to try it. Shit is _hard_. Especially when you're trying to avoid using certain words and/or clichés. Let me know if the first one sucked?

I _directly_ quoted The Princess Bride this time. "As you wish" belongs to Westley. We all know this, right?

For those that are interested, I've posted links to pictures of all the antiques that I've used in this story. You can find them here, by clicking on my profile.

I want to thank my wonderfully awesome readers for sticking with me, and for making this such an enjoyable ride. Your support has been so, so great.

Twitter. Yeah. If you follow me, you probably saw me whining and bitching about this chapter for ages. Sometimes, twitter is for bitching. Find me there @conqueredthesky.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to my beta, **Besotted** , and my BFF pre-reader, **Twaffle**. I couldn't have done any of this without either of you. Also many thanks to **LJ Summers** for her help on one of the bible verses I used in this chapter. It was a perfect fit. And last but not least, thanks go to **forthelongestday** for pre-reading this chapter and putting up with my crazy on the regular.

**Antiques Roadshow**

As Bella and I make our way into The Classic Center's doors, I continue to worry about our future. I now know that Bella doesn't view me as less of a man because I can't give her a child, but I'm increasingly concerned that the cons of becoming an immortal will be too much for her. These thoughts continue at a low frequency as we make our way to the exhibit floor, and I'm unable to fully sequester them. Sometimes, I wish my brain ran on the same wavelength as a human's.

As we walk in, I see that my family makes up the first four people in Bella's designated line, and Esme and Alice are hovering near Mac, laughing and fawning over him, while Jasper and Carlisle look on, amused.

"What's going on here?" I ask, raising one of my brows while looking between Mac and my family.

"Oh, not much," Carlisle says with a sigh. "Your friend here has some interesting stories. The girls just love him," he says with a shake of his head. _I hope they don't get too attached, you know? Do you remember Karen? That lovely art collector from Albany? They befriended her, and they all became really close?_ I do remember Karen. She really was a lovely woman. The friendship that Esme, Rose, and Alice forged with her was strong and true. _It really hurt them when she died unexpectedly. When these girls love, they love with their whole hearts. I'd just hate to see them hurt, is all._

"Yeah, I know," I reply, placing my hand on his shoulder. "But they know this is the risk they take when they make friends with humans. I'm thankful we don't have to see them hurt like that very often, though I am happy they try to make friends," I say, preparing to stand next to Mac for the tapings.

"Hey, Mac, I see you've met the rest of my family," I state, watching as Bella says hi to Carlisle and Jasper.

"I have," Mac responds with a huge smile as he looks at Alice and Esme. "I like them a lot," he laughs, thinking about being on the receiving end of the girls' attentions. His own daughter lives a few states away, and he misses her dearly. I wonder if I can't arrange for her to visit him more often.

"There aren't many people who don't," I reply with a smile as Carlisle takes a seat next to Bella. She can't help but tease them a little before she sits, though.

"You two will behave, right?" I hear her ask, and I snicker. I honestly don't think they can guarantee that they will.

"Uh, we'll try?" they both reply, looking at her sheepishly. She snorts and shakes her head as she takes her place in front of the camera.

I catch Mac's thoughts as he glances at all of our antiques, and I manage to rein in my amusement before he actually verbalizes them.

"Are you a hoarder?" Mac blurts out, unable to check himself before saying more. "They have a show on people that hoard things, you know. It's on A&E." Once Mac realizes he's said that out loud, he snorts at how it sounded. "I mean… it's just… you have so many antiques, and I'd hate to see your life be overtaken by them," he says, and in his mind he wonders whether or not he actually meant to tease me or if he should truly be concerned. His expression is a mixture of confusion and entertainment because he can't decide which to settle on.

"Oh, Mac," I bark his name in laughter, "I guarantee you I don't belong on Hoarders. Truly. We really just have a lot of pretty old stuff in our family," I say as Bella begins speaking to Carlisle.

"Welcome to the Roadshow, Carlisle," she begins, right after Mac flips his camera on. "I see you've brought a spiritual artifact with you today."

"I have," he replies, placing the old, carved wooden cross on the table. "This has been in our family for _ages_ ," he says, snickering under his breath. "It looks older than me, wouldn't you say?" he jokes with a wink. Bella shakes her head, responding with the humor I love. "You're incorrigible," she responds. "You can't really be fishing for compliments can you? I mean, you _are_ a pretty man," she says, completely straight faced. You have to know this," she states with a tilt of her head.

_I wonder if this'll teach him not to mess with me on camera. He looks kind of stunned. Can vampires go into shock?_

Carlisle is gobsmacked, looking at her out of wide eyes while Esme's busy losing her shit beside me, giggling like mad.

"Uhh, I… I, well…"

"Oh, Carlisle," Bella says with a laugh, "I'm just kidding with you. Kind of," she whispers conspiratorially, positioning the cross in the best light possible. Carlisle snaps out of his stupor and tells Bella the only thing he knows about his antique.

"All I know about this cross is that it belonged to my father, who was an Anglican pastor," he answers.

_From what I can remember, my father wasn't a very… affectionate man. I hope I can handle the memory I receive._

"Well, this is a very beautiful wooden cross. It seems so very simple, but there are clues that tell us how old it is and who may have crafted it," Bella says as she examines the aged wood.

"This is one of a kind, and let me tell you why," she says, marveling at what she's just found. She _knew_ Carlisle was old because I _told_ her he was, but for her to be touching an antique that is so old has solidified that knowledge.

_The things he has to have seen in his lifetime… it's unimaginable. Yet, completely imaginable._ Her eyes flash to mine, and they are full of meaning. _I haven't chosen, but_ _I can imagine forever with you._

My heart fills with hope, and a fragment of my worry falls away like the leaves in fall.

"This cross is from the middle of the 17th century, with roots in England. There's a small marking here on the back that bears the letters O.P., and the year 1653. O.P. stands for 'Oliver the Protector,' though you might recognize the name of Oliver Cromwell. Cromwell was deemed 'Lord Protector of the Commonwealth of England' in that year. This cross is the _oldest_ antique I've ever laid my hands on, and it's been through some major events in English history. It may have been carved on the back with the year 1653 to note Cromwell's rule as Lord and Protector, but on the bottom of the cross, it's marked with the year 1642, as well as 'R.E. Cullen'. Someone with very strong beliefs in Cromwell carved these years in with purpose," she says softly.

_Oh, Edward. Cromwell was heralded in England as one of its greatest soldiers, but he was known for his brutality towards the Irish and Scottish. I hope Carlisle's memory isn't too horrible._

"Little is known about Richard Edwin Cullen. It's been documented that he was a religious figure who led countless raids in Cromwell's heyday in the attempt to eliminate witches, vampires, and werewolves, as well as those who believed differently. It's worth noting that if you believed in anything other than the Puritan ways in those days, you were looked down upon." She pauses a moment before continuing on with an explanation of the value of his piece.

"There are no chips, dents, or cracks in the wood, which is nearly unheard of for a piece this old. You have clear markings with the years 1642 and 1653 carved into the wood, and we can tell that a few other years have rubbed off over time. I would estimate this cross to be worth a total of $25,000 at auction. It would be worth even more across the pond," she says with a soft smile, concern written in her eyes. She touches his shoulder lightly as she passes him the cross, and Carlisle and I are taken back to1653, when he was 13 years old.

_I'm studying my Bible as my father told me to do, taking comfort in its words and its meaning. My father's been more harsh than usual the last few weeks, and I need a reprieve from his verbal lashings. I'm not good enough for him. I never have been. This, coming from a man who stands at the pulpit, preaching about love and forgiveness every Sunday. Maybe he's never forgiven me for killing my mother as she was giving birth to me. No matter how he treats me, I vow to treat others with love and dignity. I can survive what my father does to me until I become a man and I make my own household._

" _Are you even paying attention to what you're reading, boy?" my father says, his harsh voice echoing in the space of the kitchen area._

" _Fathers, provoke not your children to anger, lest they be discouraged," I answer clearly, reveling in the poetic timing of the Colossians' verse I just read._

_I watch as my father's face turns red with anger, and before I know it, I've been backhanded, collapsing to the floor in a heap of staggering disappointment and stinging tears that I won't let him see. Why can't he just love me?_

" _You'd do well not to anger me further, boy!" he yells, spitting the words out with hatred. He barely speaks my name unless we're in public anymore. My nanny told me that mother named me just before she died. I hope she knows how much I love even the idea of her, if she's watching me from heaven._

_I wipe at my face as I pull myself off the cold, hard floor, and look him in the eyes. "Yes, father," I reply, my gaze unwavering. "May I take the good book to my room?" I ask, wanting nothing but solitude and the peace that the Holy Spirit brings me._

" _Get out of my sight," he answers gravelly, as if I'm the bane of his existence. As I walk to my room, I pass by my father's cross, carved with his initials and important years gone by. It doesn't escape my notice that the year I was born is absent from the shiny wood, further cementing my knowledge that he doesn't want me. In any capacity._

_I sit on my bed in contemplative silence, reading through Colossians as I was before, when I realize I read a chapter on forgiveness mere minutes before my father spoke to me. It was Colossians 3:13. "Forebearing one another, and forgiving one another, if any man have a quarrel against any: even as Christ forgave you, so also do ye."_

_I study the words in a new light, knowing from that day forward, I will forgive my father his hatred and his trespasses against me, even though I won't forget. Making compassion my mission - my conscious decision, allows my heart to rest in the warm comfort of the Lord, and having peace rest in my soul feels amazing._

Carlisle and I are taken out of the memory as Bella removes her hand from his shoulder. He's blinking slowly, frowning, and Bella thanks him for bringing his item in as Mac films the end of the segment. After having had a few family members on the show, she no longer feels it's necessary to tell Mac she needs a few minutes between items, and she takes the time to speak with Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" she says, questioning him quietly, "Are you okay?" Her face is concerned, and her thoughts let me know that she thinks he was gifted with a bad memory.

"Oh, Bella," he replies with a deep sigh, a small smile adorning his face, "I _am_ okay. The memory had nothing to do with Cromwell, but more to do with my father. It wasn't pleasant, but it allowed me to be even surer of the fact that I'm exactly where and who I'm supposed to be in life. Thank you," he says, pecking her cheek with a kiss. Bella blushes and laughs, replying with, "You're welcome, pretty man."

Carlisle scoffs as he passes by, wrapping his arm around Esme and touching his forehead to hers, speaking softly. She's concerned for her mate, feeling through their bond that his memory was unpleasant. His reassurances and their short time for reconnection provide the strength and comfort she needs to leave his side. Esme steps up with her antique and becomes the next guest on Bella's radar.

"Good morning, Esme," Bella says warmly as they sit at her table. "What do you have for us today?"

"I have what I believe is an original play program, from the play titled 'Kismet,' which debuted in 1911," she replies with a smile.

_All I can remember of this is sitting with my older sister at Southern Theatre in Columbus, waiting for the play to start._

"And this is a bit of a worn copy, though I'm sure you still love it," Bella says as she inspects the souvenir. "You have the full-cover picture of a woman in Arabian clothing and the title on the front. On the inside, you have the names of the actors and producers, as well as full-page illustrations of scenes from the play's context," she continues, assessing.

"'Kismet' was a three-act play written by American-born British playwright Edward Knoblauch in 1911. It was so popular in London that it ran for two whole years. In 1953, 'Kismet' was revived as a musical, starring Alfred Drake as the poet Hajj, Doretta Morrow as his daughter, Marsinah, Richard Kiley as the young Caliph of Baghdad, and Joan Diner as Lalume, the wife of the evil character, Wazir," she says, giving more information about the novelist. "If the name Knoblauch sounds familiar, it's because he wrote screenplays for Douglas Fairbanks' 'Robin Hood' in 1922, and 'The Three Musketeers' in 1921, though he was un-credited for 'Robin Hood'," she says, about to give value on the antique.

"You have some damage on the outside of the program with cracks and breaks in the spine, but you have to remember, this isn't a sturdy-made book. There's also a significant tear on the inside on the second page, and a few pages have been dog-eared. On the other side of the coin, the front cover is nearly perfect, and all of the full-page pictures are intact. I'd say that this program is worth around $150 in today's market," she states with a smile, standing the program up for Mac to film the ending of the segment.

"I definitely didn't expect it to be worth even that much. Thank you so much for the information," Esme replies as Bella hands her the program, touching her hand with purpose. Esme and I are taken back to 1911, when she was 16 years old.

" _Well, Es, what did you think?" my sister Ruby asks as we don our winter coats to leave the theatre. The play Kismet just let out, drawing a big crowd and thunderous applause at the finish. It isn't often we get to see a play at the theatre._

" _I really liked it, even if it was hard to follow in certain places," I say, picking my program up from my seat. "I think I'll take this home and study it a little more, as well as find out what the word 'kismet' really means. Last-minute theatre tickets didn't help me in that regard," I laugh, bumping my sister with my elbow. She rolls her eyes in good nature as we walk to her car._

" _Let me get you home, okay?" she says with a smile, opening her car door. I know why she's so happy, and it fills me with joy to know she's content. Ruby's been married for only a month, and her husband, Ray, works at the Columbus Sign Company, which started up in March. Ray treats her like a queen, and he's supporting her in her quest to further her education and become a nurse. He said because they're so young, they have plenty of time to start a family later on. He's truly good for her, and I find myself wondering if I'll ever find someone like that._

_The next day, I'm flipping through my program and turning towards the 'k' section in my dictionary. I find 'kismet,' and its definition means 'fate.' As I turn the words around in my head, I put together all the pieces of the play from the day before and can fully understand what it all meant. I think of my sister and the love she shares with her husband, and I daydream for what seems like only a few minutes when there's a knock on my door._

" _Esme Anne! Will you please put these clothes out on the line? We won't have time to do it later since your father will be back from having the car washed and we're going out for supper. You know he likes to baby that car," my mother says, and I stand up with a huff. Father loves his Chevrolet Classic Six more than he loves baseball, and that's saying something. The man owns so much Cleveland Naps baseball gear that mom's forced him to move some of it to the garage._

" _Yes, mom, I'll do it," I respond, plucking the basket off the floor. I put my coat on over my dress, glad that I wore thick tights. It's pretty chilly out in December, but at least there's no snow on the ground._

_As I hang the last pair of pants on the line, I hear an ear-shattering crack coming from the woods behind our farmhouse. Curious, I begin to climb the large oak tree, far in the back yard. I make it almost a third of the way up, balancing on a limb that seems stable enough, and I peer into the woods, searching for the cause of the noise. Dad told me before that pumas have been sighted roaming in woods such as ours - usually the result of escaped circus animals._

_Right as I'm giving up on finding the source, I lose my footing, and I crash through the tree and onto the ground, feeling and hearing my leg snap. I can't even make my brain form words, the pain hurts so badly, and I don't know how I'm going to call for help. I'm on the ground, panicking, when a smooth tenor voice reaches my ears._

" _Miss, Miss, can you hear me?" the voice asks, and I look up to see the most handsome man I've ever seen in my life. He's tall and blonde, and I feel even more foolish than I already was to begin with, sitting a mess on the ground, bleeding with ripped tights. I still haven't spoken a word, but as I slowly gain my bearings, I nod in the affirmative._

_He winces as he takes a look at my leg, and introduces himself quickly. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. I live in the area, and I'm a doctor," he says, taking the scarf from around his neck. "I'm going to tie my scarf around your leg where you're bleeding, okay?" he says, making sure I'm with him._

" _Alright," I whisper, closing my eyes, bracing myself to feel more pain in my leg. As he touches me, I feel a keen sense of awareness take hold, and we both look into each other's eyes. His are golden and wide, his face a picture of shock and awe, and I look at him in wonder, knowing that besides the pain, all I feel is… happy excitement._

_He pulls his attention away from my eyes, placing his hands around my calf. More pain shoots through my leg and I cry out. "Jesus!" I exclaim, immediately embarrassed, slapping my hands over my mouth with wide eyes. I can't believe I just said that in front of him._

_To my surprise, he laughs warmly, looking at me in understanding. "If you hadn't just yelled out some sort of profanity or euphemism, I would have been shocked. This is a pretty nasty break, and I'm sure it's painful," he says as he finishes tying his scarf._

_"We need to get you indoors, so that I can set your leg properly. I'm going to need to carry you to your door, but before I do, may I have your name?" he asks, and I think I see hope in his eyes._

" _Esme Platt," I respond, finally taking my hands away from my mouth._

" _What a beautiful name," he responds as he scoops me into his strong arms, effortlessly carrying me across the yard. And as we approach the back door of our house, he asks me one more question._

" _And may I ask what prompted you to climb a tree in December?"_

_It takes me not even a second to answer._

" _Kismet," I whisper, feeling in my bones that the person I daydreamt of finding is the one who's carrying me._

Esme and I are brought out of the memory, and I'm buoyed by the fact that a human Esme felt so strongly upon meeting Carlisle as a vampire. It took them ten more years to come together after their first initial meeting, and those years were rife with tragedy and heartbreak, but now they're as happy as they could ever be, rooted in love and strength of character.

_Edward, please share this memory with Bella. I think she would appreciate the value in it. It might also help her to know that Carlisle and I met while I was still human._

"Thank you." I whisper softly, giving Esme a smile. She understands what it would have meant for her to have had a truly romantic relationship with Carlisle as a human. In Esme's mind, she doesn't blame Carlisle for leaving Columbus after he met her. She was 16 years of age, he was 23, and she knows she would have made reckless decisions if she were given the opportunity to be with him at that tender age. Esme knows that Bella is much more mature and able to handle the decisions she'll have to make in the end.

"Bella, thank you," Esme says with a bright smile on her face. "You gave me the most wonderful memory, and Edward has my express permission to share it with you. Don't hesitate to come to me with any concerns or questions, alright?" she says, squeezing her hand gently before making her way back to Carlisle. Bella nods in the affirmative, curious.

"I already knew kismet brought me to you," I hear Carlisle say to his mate, chuckling. "I was hoping you'd have a memory of how we first met."

Before Bella speaks with Jasper about his antique, she takes a minute to kiss my cheek before strolling over to Mac, slinging her arm around his shoulder.

_I heard him messing with you earlier, Edward. Let me handle this._

"We gonna' have a problem with you teasing my man over there?" she says in a mobster-like accent, and I burst into laughter. Mac is quick on the draw with his response.

"Now, Bella. Don't you think he's kind of an easy target? Young, good-looking man like that, with all these old antiques?" he says, smirking. "You sure he doesn't live with his grandma? Or that he's not some kind of psycho?"

Bella laughs heartily at this, replying just as quickly. "I'm positive. I've been in his home; I made it out unscathed," she says with a smirk of her own. "How do you know _I'm_ not the psycho?" she says as she leans closer to him, and knowing what's in her thoughts, I stifle my laughter hardcore. My woman can be weird.

"A census taker once tried to test me," she whispers, looking around shiftily. "I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice Chianti," she says, raising her brows and trying to pull off a straight face. I can see the cracks in her stature, and her face is starting to lose its composure.

"Bella. You're not right," Mac says, launching into hysterics, wiping at his watery eyes. "Get back to your place in front of the camera and stop being so weird. I love you girl, but seriously," he says shaking his head. "Seriously."

She chokes on her own laughter as she walks back to her place in front of the camera, beckoning Jasper to come forward. As he makes his way toward her, Mac's thoughts are once again amusing.

_I wonder if Steven still works in production at Hoarders. I might have to call him. This young man and his family are clearly overrun with antiques._

**A/N:**

I profusely apologize for taking so long with this update, but real life reared its ugly head. A couple weeks before Thanksgiving, my grandma was hit by a car. She spent a lot of time in and out of the ICU in a hospital an hour away from where I live and my mom flew in from 2,000 miles away to be with the family. I also had my mom in my home off and on for a total of three weeks. It's been a stressful time, but now my mom is home and my grandma is out of the hospital. Unfortunately, she's been unable to return to her home because of a health issue related to the trauma her body has been through since the accident. Our family would greatly appreciate your prayers and thoughts, if you're so inclined.

I'm finally able to resume my (mostly) normal routine, so it shouldn't take me as long to update. My job, however, is far more stressful than it already was, and I'm looking for another one pretty seriously. Wish me luck.

So I referenced Silence of the Lambs, from 1991. It's an excellent, get-into-your-psyche type movie. Seriously, I didn't sleep the first night I watched it. However, in the sequel, 'Hannibal,' I found myself _wanting_ him to get away scot free. I'm weird, yeah?

Thank you all so much for your support of this story, and for your words of encouragement.

Now, recs!

**The Sound of Silence** by **Besotted**. This story is just seven chapters in, and it's an amazing read. I guarantee you will love this Edward, and this Bella.

Summary: Bella Swan lives in a continuum between sound and silence, a world apart from what Edward Cullen knows. When their lives collide and their attraction can't be denied, can they overlook their differences and let love define them?

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7592750/1/

**Where We Begin** by **forthelongestday**. This one is also seven chapters in, and woefully underappreciated. Edward knows what he wants, and when you read this story, you can feel the shift in his character – that he's no longer afraid of failure.

Summary: Edward spends his summers home learning what it means to grow up, and how effortless falling in love can be.

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7584166/1/Where_We_Begin

Find me on twitter (at)conqueredthesky.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to my beta, **Besotted** , and my BFF pre-reader, **Twaffle**. I couldn't have done any of this without either of you.

**Antiques Roadshow**

Before Bella can take her seat, Jasper reaches into the breast pocket of his leather jacket and produces his antique. He's shielding his thoughts from me as he has all morning, and I'm curious as to what's going on. I also wonder why he even wore the leather jacket. He's not Fonzie, and the 70's were a bad era for him. He had frizzy, unkempt hair, which truly looked like a bad wig.

Jasper rushes back to Bella, following behind her closely. As he pulls her chair out like a good gentleman would, I finally catch his intent. He's taken a breath and filled his antique – a whoopee cushion, with air. Which he just put on Bella's chair. And this is being filmed.

Jasper maintains eye contact with Bella, and I can tell she's become trapped under his gaze while beginning to sit in her chair.

"Stop dazzling my girl, you dick," I whisper with menace, glaring at him. I'm not quite sure how Bella's going to react to this one, and I know Jasper will gloat about this forever.

I can hear his snickering as she makes contact with the whoopee cushion, and he breaks into loud chortles as the sound of flatulence fills the air. Bella looks at him, horrified that this was all just captured on camera. Her eyes turn to me, and her thoughts are as surprising as always.

_He'll get his eventually, whether I'm human or not._

A maniacal grin spreads over her features and she laughs heartily as plans form in her head. Jasper watches her, wearing the most self-satisfied smirk imaginable. Bella then clicks her tongue a couple of times before standing back up, plucking the whoopee cushion off the chair, and placing it on the table.

"Ahh, see, I wanted to demonstrate that _my_ antique is functional… unlike some people's," Jasper says, side-eyeing Carlisle. He makes no attempt to stifle his laughter, and I can hear Mac snorting behind his camera.

_Oh, man. We've never had something like this happen before. That was priceless._

Carlisle scoffs and shakes his head in disbelief, grinning.

_What do you want to bet that Jasper's memory will end with an ass-whipping? No good can come from young Jasper and a whoopee cushion. Say… $500?_

Carlisle raises his eyebrow in challenge, and I take him up on his bet with a slight nod. I can afford to lose the money. As much as I want Jasper to have a good memory, I also want it to end with his mama' reaching for a wooden spoon. You know, for a wee bit of revenge. For Bella's sake.

I grin and nod at my mate as she cuts her devious plans off, beginning to speak about Jasper's item.

"You're a mighty fine prankster," she says, gently pressing on the whoopee cushion and making sure all the air has been squeezed out of it. She grabs her pointer tool with a flourish and waves it in his direction.

_I hope she doesn't think she can actually hurt me with that._

"Don't worry, Jasper. I'm not Voldemort," she says with a smirk. "I _am_ deadlier than he is, though," she adds, turning her beautiful, mirthful face towards the camera. God, I love her.

_Damn, Edward. She's not kidding, is she? She's planning things already, isn't she? Dude._

I just look at Jasper and shrug my shoulders. I'm not saying shit.

"What we have here is obviously a whoopee cushion," she says, laying it on a flat show board, propping it up. "I can tell already that this isn't your run-of-the-mill, rubber whoopee cushion. This is slightly rougher in texture and darker in color," she states, pointing at the seams. "These tiny stitch patterns hold the cushion together even better than the modern-day adhesives they use now. The modern whoopee cushion wasn't invented until around 1930 by the employees of the JEM Rubber Company in Canada, though prototypes made an appearance in the 20's," she states, pointing to another spot on his antique. "There is a small marking here on your cushion, denoting the year 1851, the place, Houston, and the initials J.C.W. Do you know what this whoopee cushion is made from, Jasper?" she asks with interest.

"I'm not positive, but I'm willing to bet that it's made from an animal hide or innards," he responds with a grimace. It's ironic and amusing that he's playing to the camera, knowing the human audience may be grossed out by this, but aware that we live by drinking blood from animals.

"You'd be correct. I can't be sure of the specific animal, but I think something like a deer skin or stomach lining was used. This whoopee cushion has remained perfectly intact for around 160 years, which is unheard of. It's been stored in a place where light won't fade the markings, and I would categorize this antique under folk art, rather than toys. At auction, because it's in perfect shape and likely one of the very first of its kind, I'd say it's worth a conservative estimate of $8,000 to $11,000 dollars," she finishes, grinning at Jasper sincerely.

"Awesome, Bella, that's so cool!" Jasper replies with enthusiasm. He had no idea a fun toy from his human life would be worth so much. As Bella picks the whoopee cushion up, she makes eye contact with Jasper, her way of letting him know she's about to give him a human memory. As she passes it back to him, we're taken to the year 1851, when Jasper was a wee, seven year old boy.

" _Jasper Calvin Whitlock, hurry it up! We're gonna' be late for church!"_

" _Commin', mama'!" I yell, grabbing my coat, hat and a couple toys. Winter in Texas is so borin'. It's not like we get much snow, and other than house chores, we have nothin' to do. I like church. Besides learnin' the good word, I get to see my friends, too._

_We leave the house, mama' pushing Polly in her buggy, papa' walking close to me. We always leave for church together as a family, and the walk is short. We get there just in time and take our usual seats. I turn around quick-like, looking for my best friend Chris, and I find him, already stickin' his tongue out at me. I turn back around, listenin' to the preacher begin to talk._

_More than an hour later, I'm bored outta' my mind, and I get some of my toys from my pockets. I don't get why worshipin' has to take so long. I fiddle with my jacks and wooden dice before remembering the best toy I own is still in my pocket. I went huntin' with papa' a month ago, and he shot a five-point buck. We used the meat and the hide, and papa' allowed me to use some of it to 'keep myself busy.' He said he thinks I tend to 'get into mischief.' I ended up makin' this cool pillow-like toy, which doesn't sound like much when you put it like that, but it makes cool fart noises when ya' sit on it. Chris and I had a blast, taking it through town, pranking unsuspectin' townsfolk._

_As the congregation finally stands to sing hymns, I take a look to my left, the side not containing my parents in the pew. Just one person down from me, stands grouchy Ms. Jackson. She's always tellin' me and Chris to 'stay off my lawn.' We think she hates kids._

_I lean back slightly, shifting my body in the perfect position to put the pillow on Ms. Jackson's seat, quickly righting myself, smiling while singing the hymn. As the song draws to a close, my excitement builds, and I know Chris's behind me, just waiting for her to sit down for closing announcements. The congregation quiets down and we take our seats, though Ms. Jackson is still talking with Mrs. Brooks. They finish their conversation with haste, realizing they're the last two people standin', and Mrs. Brooks sits, followed by Ms. Jackson, who's just smoothed her skirt before takin' her seat. My face is lit with a smile that can't be matched as she sits on the pillow, the loud rip of a fart filling the silence. I laugh as quietly as I can, but with Chris chortling behind me, that doesn't last long, and I break into a fit._

_Ms. Jackson's head swivels so quickly in my direction that it shocks me right quick, but I still can't contain my laughter. As I watch her try to stifle her mortification and pluck the pillow from behind her, I snatch it up as fast as I can, tuckin' it back into my coat pocket. I didn't expect my mama' to catch me, though, and before I know it, service has ended and papa' and mama' are haulin' me home for a reckonin'._

_Mama' gets Polly down for a nap, and I see papa' smirkin' in the kitchen, shakin' his head at me. He whispers to me quietly, makin' sure not to be heard by mama'. "It was damn funny, son. Ms. Jackson's a grouch an' we all know it. But your mama' won't stand for that kinda' behavior in church," he says, righting himself quickly before mama' comes tearin' through the kitchen, headin' straight for the drawer with the utensils. She plucks a wooden spoon out, and I know I'm in for it. My behind is gonna' be sore for a couple a' days._

As Jasper's mom moves toward him with the spoon, we're brought out of the memory. I'm chuckling and reaching for my wallet as Carlisle nods in his cocky way. I press the bills into his hand and say the only thing that comes to mind at present. "It was worth it."

Jasper's thoughts are amused, and he wonders about the odds of him receiving a memory that ends with his getting a whoopin', especially because of how he started off the show this morning.

_I'll be damned if she didn't just get a little bit of payback for the stunt I pulled on her earlier, and she doesn't even know it. Your mate is somethin' else. In a good way, of course._

Jasper thanks Bella for her appraisal and filming pauses while Alice takes time to speak with Bella before she appraises her antique, and ultimately gives her a memory, as well.

_Oh, God. I don't even know if I want a human memory. All I know is what Carlisle researched about my past, about how I was stuck in an asylum before I was turned._

"Bella, I don't know whether to have you give me a human memory," Alice says, worry and stress playing out on her face and in her thoughts. Jasper feels her emotions, and takes the time to let me know what's going on.

_She spoke with me about her concerns last night, Edward. You know how Carlisle told us the basics about how Alice was put into the asylum. Alice has always been good with not knowing the gritty details and truths about how she was treated as a child… and she has some serious reservations about receiving a human memory that may be filled with hatred and indifference directed at her. She doesn't know how to handle it. This isn't something she can 'see.'_

I frown, nodding. I won't know what to do if one of my closest friends ends up getting hurt, and it scares me that she might receive a memory that changes her outlook on how she was brought into _this_ life. The one I believe she was _meant_ for. For as long as I've known Alice, she's never once doubted herself or her abilities, and she's always loved each of us without condition. She's a ray of sunshine that completes our family.

"What do you mean, Alice?" Bella responds, concerned.

"I know that I didn't have a… pleasant childhood. What if the memory you give me, I mean, what if it changes me? What if it's horrible? What if I…"

"Alice. Oh, honey. You know what I think?" Bella says calming her friend as only she can. "I think that even if you _do_ get a bad memory from this, you will still be the loving, sunny person you are _now_. As beings, we're constantly changing. It's true that the memory you get might be bad, but…" she pauses to gather her thoughts, and she's hoping that what she's about to say won't come off as patronizing or cliché.

"It will only effect you how you _let it_ effect you. It will be in your past, where it should stay. Only let it shape how thankful you are to be in the here and now, and know that when you come out of it, you'll still be the Alice we all love and adore. And we'll _all_ be here to help you through it," she says, hugging her out of love and friendship.

"Okay, Bella," Alice whispers, incredibly thankful for Bella's comfort. "Thank you," she says as they make their way in front of the camera. Alice places her antique on the table, and Bella picks it up, putting it on the stand. Alice has brought the one and only possession she owns from her human life, a pendant. Filming begins, and Alice speaks quietly.

"I believe this piece of jewelry belonged to one of my relatives, but I'm not quite sure whom," Alice states truthfully. She means what she said. She knows the pendant she owns likely came from her mother or sister, but she knows nothing about it otherwise.

Bella looks Alice in the eyes, giving her a reassuring smile before speaking.

"You have a beautiful pendant here, with a European-cut, pear-shaped yellow diamond in the middle and real pearls on the outside. There's really detailed, intricate wire work," she says, pointing to the small, delicate wires covered in gold, forming beautiful swirls and loops, "which leads me to believe that this is made by renowned jeweler Louis Comfort, the American artist most associated with Art Nouveau. Louis did most of his work in New York City, but he often traveled, stopping in the southern and western parts of the country. He created this fine piece of jewelry when he was 71 years old, which is amazing for the amount of detail you see," she says, moving forward to give her timeline and value assessment.

"This pendant dates between 1918 and 1920, and there's a signature on the back, in tiny script. Do you know the brand that made this, Alice?"

"No, I don't know who it's made by," Alice replies, fascinated.

"This is made by Tiffany and Company, and it's quite rare _because_ of the yellow diamond in the center. It's especially rare because this diamond measures at more than a carat total weight. I'd value this pendant at $20,000, minimum. Rare diamond collectors would pay much more for a piece of this quality," she says with a smile, finishing her appraisal.

"Thank you so much, Bella," Alice says, overjoyed that the one possession she owns from her past is worth so much.

Bella nods warmly at Alice, letting her subtly know that she's about to pass the pendant, and the memory, to her. As she does, we're taken to 1919, mere months before Alice was forcibly committed to the asylum, when she was 18 years old.

" _Papa', I'm telling you, something bad's going to happen to Uncle Jimmy if you don't listen to me!"_

_I'm yelling and screaming, trying' to make him listen, but he won't. I already tried telling him calmly, and that didn't work. Papa' looked at me coolly, and went right back to examining the jewels at his workstation._

_His brother's going to die. I've seen it. I don't know why I have the ability to see into the future. It's served as a blessing and a curse. Papa' doesn't like it, and he treats me differently. It doesn't help that his new wife, Eleanor, feeds him lies about me. I know he favors my sister Cynthia, but that wouldn't bother me so much if he'd take me seriously. He thinks I'm possessed, crazy. That couldn't be further from the truth. I may not know why I have this talent, but I believe the Lord blessed me with it._

" _You know Uncle Jim's not a strong swimmer! He's gonna' get in a boat with Aunt Hazel and a few friends. They're going to drink a bit too much, and Jimmy's gonna' decide to 'go for a swim' in the Gulf! He's going to drown, papa'!" I say, trying to force him to take action. He shakes his head at me, trying to make me be quiet._

" _Listen here, Mary Alice. You'll stop bringin' your crazy ramblings to my jewelry shop, scarin' all my clientele! I won't have it! I've had enough of this nonsense. Go home. Now," he states with finality, closing the conversation, silencing my protests._

_I walk home in a haze of sadness, my vision fresh in my mind. Uncle Jimmy's one of my favorite relatives. He's always been kind to me, even with all the rumors that float around Biloxi about me 'consorting with the devil.'_

_When I get home, I throw myself on my bed, determined to take a nap and get away from the turmoil churning in my stomach. My little sister Cynthia comes in and lies next to me. She's a sweet pea, only nine years old, and has a heart of gold. She plays with my long hair and speaks quietly to me. She can always sense when I'm upset and need comforting._

" _Papa' gave me this pendant yesterday," she whispers, not wanting Eleanor to hear, "he said I could give it to my daughter one day, but I'd rather give it to you. He never gives you anything nice, Alice," she says sadly, knowing how papa' treats me. "I hope you know I love you," she says with tears in her eyes._

" _Oh, sweet pea," I say, tearing up myself, "I know you do. Thank you so much for this pendant. It's beautiful. I'll always keep it close, I promise," I say, kissing her forehead. We drift off for a nap together, in our own bubble of protection._

_Two days later, papa' barrels into my room with the fury of a thousand caged bulls, and I just know his brother has died, that my vision has come to fruition. He yanks me off my bed by my arm violently, makes me put my shoes on and hauls me out of the house without a word. The last thing I see is my sister, standing in the doorway, crying._

_Another vision comes to me, and I see myself stuck in a dark, barren room, with only a bed, a sink, and toilet. My hair has been severely cut, and I know I've been put away, never to see the light of day again._

_Tears stream down my cheeks as he drives, and I know it will be of no use trying to talk to him. I feel empty, broken, and hope is a four letter word that no longer exists in my world. How am I going to live like this? Squirreled away like a convict with no human interaction, no companionship or love to speak of? More words to banish from my vocabulary._

_Papa' never speaks to me, shuffling me coldly to the doors of the asylum, letting the orderlies poke and prod at me. They let me keep the clothes on my back, but they order me around like a dog. When they get out the scissors, I bawl like a child. I loved my hair._

_As they put me in that dark, small room and shut the door, I realize the only window I have to the outside world is on it. My last glance out of that small square pane of glass shows my father, walking away without a care, sparing not one second to look at his eldest child._

_I sit on the uncomfortable bed, holding my knees to my chest, and cry. I wake up the next morning, stretching my arms and legs. I suddenly remember that I have the only thing to remember my sister by in my pocket, the pendant. Besides my real mother, she's the only one that truly loved me. I hold it like a lifeline, grateful for this one small thing._

_Months pass and time fades away. My 19th birthday passed by with no visitors, cards, or cake. There's nothing to celebrate, anyway._

_There's one nice gentleman here, and he's… different. He moves gracefully, he has golden eyes, and I think he might be inhuman. I don't care what he is, as long as he remains kind, shielding me from worse treatments. He's become my friend._

_A vision hits me suddenly, surprising me. My visions have been stagnant here. What decisions would have been made? Wake up, eat, electroshock, questions, sleep. It's the same thing, day after day, and I'm forgetting a lot of things about my childhood, my past._

_I'm in Philadelphia, sitting in a diner, waiting for someone. A golden-haired male walks in, seeming unsure of himself. Because I'm also here. He's the most handsome man I've ever seen in my life, and he's like me. A vampire. I hop off the stool I'm sitting on, and walk up to him carefully, a smile on my face._

" _You kept me waiting long enough," I say softly, hope saturating my being. I know this man from my visions. He's my mate._

_He smiles back, bowing his head like a good southern gentleman and replies, "I'm sorry, ma'am."_

_I offer him my hand, and he takes it gently. We walk out of the diner together and into our new lives. Hope is no longer a four letter word I can't stand. Instead it lives in the center of our hearts, fusing our relationship with love and promise._

_My vision ends, and I'm left sitting on my bed, grinning. Let them think me crazy. They won't be the ones finding eternal happiness in Philadelphia._

Alice and I come out of the memory as the segment ends.

_Oh, God, is she okay?_ Bella thinks anxiously. She wants her friend to be all right knowing that the memory she just gifted her with may have been upsetting. Jasper is also anxious, but he feels contentment coming from his mate, which calms him.

Alice puts her hand on Bella's, assuring her she's okay. "I'm fine, Bella, really. It was a horrible memory, wrapped up with a silver lining. I know that this was the life I was meant for," she says, echoing my thoughts from before. We make our way out as a group, saying goodbye to Mac as a tight family unit before boarding our private plane.

We all pair off to our separate suites, and Bella nestles into my shoulder as we lay together, my arm wrapped around her as we get ready to take off. She doesn't have to wear a seat belt. She has _me_ to keep her protected.

_I keep thinking back to Esme and Carlisle's story. You said Esme and Carlisle met when she was human… do you think Alice or Jasper would mind if you shared their memories, too?_

"I don't think they'll mind at all," I reply softly, understanding taking root in my thoughts and features. Bella wants to know all she can about our bonds as mates. _She respects me. She respects my family. She loves me._ I dip my head down for a kiss, surprising her with the intensity of what I feel in the moment. She responds with fervor, running her tongue over my bottom lip, tasting then nipping. This woman makes me insatiable. I pull back before I want to, grinding my arousal into her once, giving her a taste of what's to come. To my surprise, she pushes her hips into mine with more force, pulling a low growl from my chest. Vixen.

"Mmm, Bella, we can't do this on a plane. Not with all my family members on board," I say, wishing we had complete seclusion. She looks at me with a tinge of frustration, and I let her know that I understand. My desire for her never ceases. It lies dormant, always waiting.

"Don't worry. I always take care of what's mine," I whisper, feeling her shiver. I kiss her softly once more before pulling back again.

"Jasper, Alice? Would you mind if I share your memories with Bella?" I ask quietly, wanting to let Bella know that I heard her request. They answer immediately, neither having a problem with her knowing.

I explain their memories, focusing on Alice's story, but letting her know the gist of how Jasper came into this life and how they met through their hardships. Bella's facial expressions and her thoughts are awed and reverent by the time I'm finished.

_I can't help but think that we were all meant to meet. I don't know if its fate, God, or cosmic timing… but I believe I was meant for you. I can feel it in my bones. I just wish it were easier to come to a decision. I'm sure you feel stuck in limbo, waiting. I'm sorry it's taking me so long._

"I'm not," I whisper, stroking her cheek with my hand. "I want you to be sure of your choice, love. I'll be by your side regardless," I say with every ounce of support.

"There's just one more thing, Bella," I state looking deeply into her eyes, holding her hand over my heart.

"My heart is, and always will be, yours."

_You just Sense and Sensibility-d me. I approve._

She's grinning brightly at me, her expression softening as she places _my_ hand over _her_ heart.

"As is mine," she says softly, the beat of her heart drowning my senses, playing a symphony to my ears.

**A/N:**

I won't give you excuses. I took a ridiculously long time updating, and for that, I'm sorry.

I _did_ start a new job in March! I love it. It doesn't stress me out, and I'm no longer miserable going to a job I hate every morning.

This chapter, I quoted Sense and Sensibility from 1995, with Hugh Grant, Kate Winslet, and Emma Thompson.

With all the ffn asshattery going on, I need to make sure you all know that I'm not pulling my story. If this story disappears, it's because they _made it_ disappear. Worry not. You can also find me and Antiques Roadshow at TwiWrite, The Writer's Coffee Shop, Twilighted, and AO3 (Archive of Our Own). Backup is backup, my friends.

Since ffn pretty much got rid of everyone's links in profiles, you can find links to all the antiques used in this story at:

www(dot)photobucket(dot)com. Username is conqueredthesky.

Thank you all so much for your continued support and love for this story! It means the world.

As always, find me on twitter (at) conqueredthesky.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to my beta, **Besotted** , and my BFF pre-reader, **Twaffle**. I couldn't have done any of this without either of you.

**Antiques Roadshow**

We're at my home and Bella slumbers curled into my side, dreaming of nothing in particular. We arrived in Chicago late at night, and the flight combined with the drive home exhausted Bella's human body. I've seen the toll traveling can take on humans, and I know she needs her rest now more than ever. The sun rose many hours ago, and I can't tear my eyes away from the woman in my arms. Her dark hair shines radiantly, and she's bathed in the sunlight streaming through the window. I watch her sleep, content and happy to listen to her heart and her steady breaths. Bella's presence in my life has been a balm to my soul, and I truly never knew how much I needed her until she was here.

" _But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep, and miles to go before I sleep,"_ I murmur, Robert Frost spilling from my lips. I begin to wonder why, but my thoughts clarify quickly. I have so many promises to keep when it comes to Bella – and if she chooses to remain human, it scares me that I won't be able to keep them. Will I be able to stand by and watch her wither away? Am I man enough? In an existence of endless awareness, will I be able to watch the one I cherish above all others age, possibly become stricken with illness?

Alzheimers? It would strip me to my very soul, being with the one I love… and having her not remember me, or the love we shared.

Cancer? If it were inoperable, she'd waste away in front of my eyes. She'd be in pain, and I wouldn't be able to ease it.

Heart disease? I can't prevent a heart attack… and I can't change someone who doesn't want to be changed.

I shake my head, dispelling the macabre thoughts floating through my brain. I chastise myself for being so selfish, so absorbed in my imagined pain. I'll _always_ be with her. I'll _always_ stand beside her, through anything.

Looking at my mate, my feral instincts flare. I need her now. I can't wait. I need her touch, and I need to look into her eyes as she gives herself to me.

As I begin waking my love with hot, open-mouthed kisses to her throat, it strikes me that I have so much to keep to myself. I can't burden her with my worries, because she needs to be able to think through this herself. I'll need to confide in Carlisle later. He's always there with an open heart, mind, and ears.

My kisses cause her to stir, and a soft moan spills from her lips as I continue my adoration of her body. Her hands find their way into my hair, tugging and pulling my mouth to hers. I kiss her thoroughly, slowly, torturously. She's fully awake and highly aroused, and her thoughts turn me inside out. She's not content with my pace.

_I think you can handle me being in control, yes?_

"Fuck yes," I reply raggedly. "Do what you will," I smirk, sitting back. Her thoughts are flying by with so many delicious possibilities that I can't pin down just one. I like a good surprise once in a while.

_I want you under me before this is through. Sit on the edge of the bed, Edward._

Who am I to argue?

I sit watching, waiting. She stands in front of me with tousled hair, dressed only in pink satin panties and my favorite shirt, and my gaze lingers on those wet panties between her legs. I feel myself purr, wanting to lick her there _right fucking now_ –

_I'll give you a taste later. I want it too, believe me. But right now, I want to taste you._

My eyes snap to hers immediately, lust overtaking me. She lifts her shirt up and over her head, exposing her breasts. I want those, too. I want it all. Desire rules my thoughts, and I imagine myself slowly licking between her breasts, sucking on her nipples, nipping and pulling before making my way down… my hands are moving toward her without my permission. And without hers.

_Uh, uh uh, Mr. Cullen. Keep those hands to yourself._

I still my hands and keep my eyes glued to my mate. She kneels before me slowly, keeping her eyes locked with mine, and her hands find purchase on my thighs. I suck in a sharp breath, knowing what she plans to do next. Her hands reach for the waistband of my pajama pants and she tugs them off roughly. Bella's desire matches my own, her thoughts a maelstrom of pleasure as she takes in my arousal.

_Want you inside… so thick… your hands all over, your tongue tasting me…but I want this first._

I dip my head down to kiss her deeply, and her thoughts still as she palms my balls and begins stroking my shaft. I inhale roughly as I kiss her, slowly thrusting into her hand. She pulls away from my lips, kissing her way down my chest and my stomach to where her hand still strokes me. I watch as her tongue runs over her lips before she laps at my tip. I growl, gripping the comforter in pleasure, hearing my fingers tear into the fabric.

Her warm tongue feels incredible as she takes her time, licking my shaft and taking me in, slowly at first. She begins to move faster, feeling the power she has over me. I'm breathing hard, utterly transfixed by what she's doing to me.

_So good, Edward. You love this, don't you?_

"Do you know how sexy you look with my cock in your mouth?" I respond with my own question, thrusting softly. She hums, sending delicious vibrations through me.

_Your reaction tells me everything I need to know. Put your hands in my hair, my love. Direct me._

I growl, doing as I'm told. Just the knowledge that she wants me to lead in this way makes me harder. I place my hands on her head, linking my fingers through her soft hair and moving her slowly, groaning at the feel of her. Suddenly, she uses her teeth on the upstroke, and all thoughts of going slow disappear. My hands flex in her hair, moving her up and down faster, harder.

_I knew I could get you to fuck my mouth._

She cups and rubs my sac, heavy with need, and I groan, guiding her quickly toward my release. She feels so damn good that I want to take my time, but I can't. She's going to be riding my cock soon as it is, and I'm going to relish every minute of it.

She moans around me, using her teeth again and again, and I can't control it any longer.

"Bella, I'm going to come," I purr, and she makes no attempt to move. I feel myself release into her hot mouth, sublime ecstasy overtaking me as I still my thrusts, emptying into her.

"Fuck, Bella," I growl roughly, ready to buried inside her already.

_Ugh, this stuff tastes nasty… I know it's my first time and all, but that was just… ew. I love you, but your semen is gross. I thought maybe you'd taste sweet because you're a vampire, and you smell sweet. I was so wrong._

I cringe inwardly, hating that she didn't enjoy it.

"I'm sorry," I pant, hoping she won't be put off from doing this again. "I'd never make you do this again, love," I say, though her thoughts tell me otherwise.

_Oh, Edward. No. I'll do it again. I enjoyed it, baby. Until the very end. I just think I might be more of a spitter, instead. What on earth did you last eat, anyway?_

I stare at her, slack-jawed and confused. "Deer," I reply, dragging the word out and not knowing where she's going with this question.

"Well, I've had girlfriends that said men could change how they… er, taste, with what they eat. Maybe you could try eating a carnivore instead. Puma, maybe," she says, grinning. She's such a smartass.

"I'll definitely take that into consideration, love," I reply with a smirk. At least I know she won't stop pleasing me in this way. My eyes zero back in on her wet panties, and I vow to return the favor before she rides me. The heat of her, so wet and ready, has me purring, lusting, and ready to make her scream.

"Did sucking my cock make you this wet?" I growl out, rubbing my fingers over her wet panties. I don't think she understands how much more I need. She moans softly, and I can see her rubbing her thighs together, she's so aroused.

_Yes, it did. But are you forgetting that I'm running this show, Edward?_

My eyes slowly trail back up, lingering on her breasts before making their way to hers.

"No," I pout, stifling my urges.

"Now," she says quietly, "I had every intention of having you taste me. But I'm too wound up to wait. I need you inside," she states, running her fingers over her clit as she takes her panties off.

_Lie down, Edward. It's my turn to take you for a ride._

As she positions herself on top of me and takes me into her body, all I can think is that I never want this to end.

After we've had our late morning rendezvous, we lie there together, content in our own little world. It's a Sunday. We're allowed to do that. A loud ring breaks the silence, and it's Bella's phone. She scrambles off the bed, still sated from our lovemaking, and nearly falls on the floor. I chuckle, shaking my head as she picks her phone up.

_Oh, it's my dad! I just spoke with him a few days ago. I wonder what's going on._

"Hey, dad!" she answers cheerfully, sitting back down.

"Hi, Bella," I hear him answer, and if I can place his tone correctly, he doesn't sound happy. Something's wrong. He sighs heavily before continuing.

"I have some bad news, honey. Harry Clearwater died early this morning. He had a heart attack, and they couldn't save him," he says, choking up.

"Oh, dad. I'm so sorry. I know how close the two of you were," Bella whispers, teary-eyed and hurting for her father.

_Sue and his children must be devastated. He was only 52 years old, still so young._

"I wish I could hug you right now, dad," Bella says, imagining her arms around her father, comforting him.

"I wish you could too, Bells," he replies, sullen.

"Do you know when the service will be?" Bella asks softly.

Her father takes a deep breath, answering her sadly. "Yeah, it'll be on Wednesday, on the reservation," he states.

_I can call work and let them know I need to leave town for a few days._

"I'll be on my way as soon as I can, dad," she replies, setting things in motion. "I'll be bringing Edward with me," she says looking at me for affirmation. I nod at her in the positive. I don't want her to be alone in her grief. I'll be calling work, too.

"It'll be nice meeting the man you've been telling me about, Bells," he says, the smile in his voice the first since their conversation began. I grin widely, full of pride and happiness that Bella's been speaking of me with her father.

Bella smiles brightly, giving me a warm look before telling her father she loves him and ending the call. I can tell just from that short conversation how much the two of them love one another, and it shows as plain as day on my sweet girl's face.

"Would you like to take our plane, love?" I ask, wondering if she'll want the privacy, or if she'd rather take a commercial airliner.

_Our plane? That sounds a little odd, but I am getting used to being with a vampire who has an airplane at his disposal._

"We technically have three," I snark with a smirk. She playfully rolls her eyes at me before answering.

"Yeah," she replies, shuffling off the bed and getting dressed. "We have to go to my house so I can get packed, and I have to call work. Thank you, Edward, for coming with me," she says, coming to a stop in front of me and twining her fingers in my hair.

"Always, sweet girl," I reply, kissing her soft lips before getting ready to go.

Hours later, we're in the air, making our way towards Washington State. We land in Seattle, and I procure a rental car to drive to Forks. Bella's anxious to see her father, and I remind myself that I'll need to speak with the Quileutes before I'm allowed to cross into their territory. Bella spoke with her father again, letting him know we were on our way, and he told her he'd be at the police station when we arrived, but that he'd be home a few hours later.

"Bella, I need to arrange a meeting with the Quileutes," I say, hoping they won't have any qualms about me being in their vicinity. "Would you mind calling your friend Jacob for me and letting me speak with him?" I ask feeling unsettled.

"Of course, Edward," she responds, dialing Jacob's number on her phone. He picks up after a couple of rings, sounding much more subdued than the last time they spoke.

"Hey, Bella. I'm sure you heard the news," he answers, sighing. "Seth and Leah are taking it pretty hard. They're older now, and out of high school, but it's still something they didn't see coming. They're both a part of the pack now, though, and they know we're all behind them." He pauses, huffing. "I just hope that's of some comfort to them," he adds morosely.

"I'm sure it is Jacob," Bella replies, taking my hand in hers. "Friendship means so much at a time like this," she states, ready to tell Jacob I'd like to speak with him. "Edward and I are on our way into Forks, Jake, and he'd like to speak with you. Are you open to that?" she asks, nervous.

"Sure, okay," he answers, and I'm surprised at how calm he seems to be about this. Bella seems a bit stunned, too, but hands the phone to me.

"Hello, Jacob. I'm so sorry for the loss of your elder," I say sincerely.

"Thank you, Edward," he replies. "What did you want to talk to me about?" he asks, seeming rather level-headed and calm while speaking with me, a vampire.

"I'd like permission to enter your territory for the service," I request, hoping he'll grant me the opportunity to be with Bella and her father in their grief. "I'd very much like to be there for Bella and her father," I say, continuing. "I know you've never met me or my family, but I'd never hurt Bella, or any one of your people," I say humbly.

I hear him huff on the other end of the line as Bella looks at me anxiously, waiting for his answer.

_If he denies this request, I'll be so upset with him. I knew you wanted to be here in Forks with me, but I didn't know you actually wanted to go to the service. I love you so much, Edward Cullen._

I can tell Jacob's having a war with himself on the other end, and he finally answers my request.

"Will you and Bella meet us at the small creek near the treaty line? I need to actually see you and look into your eyes before I give you an answer. Notice I said look _into_ your eyes, not at the _color_ of your eyes. I want to have the chance to know a man's character before I make any judgments," he says, his tone both attentive and serious.

"Yes, Jacob, we'll meet you there. We're about half an hour away now," I reply on our way through Port Angeles. We end the call, and Bella exhales a sigh of relief.

"Everything will be fine, Edward," she says, taking my hand in hers again and rubbing her fingers over my own. "If he wants to know your character, he'll find everything good in yours," she states, giving my hand a squeeze.

We arrive at the Forks home, and Bella takes a look around as I quickly uncover the furniture, dust, and make the house more presentable. I lead her into my bedroom, curious as to what she'll think. She makes a beeline toward my music collection, running her finger over the many different titles I own. Will she think me an 80's music geek? I'm sure to find out soon.

_Aerosmith, Boston, Creedence, Def Leppard, Journey… all of these are in alphabetical order, aren't they?_

"Yes," I reply on a cringe. Is she going to think me a classic rock geek? Anal retentive?

_Now why did you cringe, Edward? Did you not notice that my music at home is alphabetized, too? You put Supertramp next to INXS the other day, by the way._

She winks at me, giggling. "I fixed it right after you changed the CD. You were too busy singing along with 'Breakfast In America' to notice," she says, still smiling.

"I need you tonight," she sings, waiting on me to complete the song lyric.

"'Cause I'm not sleeping," I laugh as she does, knowing that line is one hundred percent correct. "There's something about _you_ , girl," I growl, pulling her closer, bringing my lips to her ear, "That makes me sweat." I groan, kissing her hotly. We get lost in each other, a maddening storm of want, knowing we won't have much privacy in a few hours time.

We leave the Forks house together, Bella on my back as I run toward the creek dividing our respective territories. She's closed her eyes, but her heart is racing and I can hear her laughing as I run. I've become her personal roller coaster, and I wouldn't have it any other way. She can ride me anytime. Pun intended.

I put her down carefully as we approach the creek, sitting on a large boulder together. I take her hand as I hear footsteps approaching, and I'm surprised Jacob didn't show up in his wolf form.

"He's almost here," I tell Bella, running my thumb over her palm.

Jacob emerges from the trees, alone, and walks toward us confidently. Bella and I hop off the boulder, meeting him step-for-step. She hugs her friend and tells him she's sorry about Harry's passing, and then stands by my side and takes my hand in hers.

_Please, Jacob. Be civil,_ she thinks, and her thoughts are desperate for us to get along. I can't yet speak for Jacob, but I have no intention of being anything other than civil and friendly. I tilt her face toward mine and kiss her cheek gently, and her thoughts calm greatly. She needs reassurance, and she'll have it with me. Always.

_He's so gentle with her._

I turn my attention back to Jacob, putting my hand out in greeting. "It's nice to meet you, Jacob," I say, maintaining eye contact as he takes my hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Likewise, Edward," he replies, and his thoughts confirm he's being genuine.

_His eyes are golden, which is a plus. The way he carries himself and cares for Bella speak volumes to me already._

"Thank you for meeting with us," I start, hoping to set things in motion the right way before Bella and I leave for Charlie's house. "As you know, I'd like permission to enter your lands in order to go to Harry's service with Bella and her father," I state, gauging his reaction as I look into his eyes.

_I need to ask him a few questions first. Which ones to ask… that's the trickier part._

"Before you get any further, Jacob, I need to tell you that I can read minds," I say, wanting to lay my cards on the table.

"You're a mind-reader? You can hear my thoughts?" he asks, shocked.

_I thought only shape-shifters had this ability._

"I can. As far as I know, I'm the only vampire in existence that can do so. I wanted to tell you now, before we got any further in this conversation. I don't want you to feel disadvantaged," I state with sincerity. "You and your pack have this ability, as well?" I ask, thoroughly intrigued.

"We do, yes, though only when we're in our wolf forms. It can be mighty taxing, too. I never thought we'd have something in common," he says with a smirk. I nod my head with a grin, agreeing. Bella's almost beside herself with excitement, knowing that Jacob and I are connecting on this level and not wanting to rip each other to pieces.

"Do you use your ability to your advantage?" he asks, the first of his questions.

"I use it at work when I need to, and I use it to protect my family. I try to filter the mundane thoughts of those around me when I can. I don't use my ability in a self-serving manner, and it's been over 90 years since I last used it to feed from humans," I say, hoping he can come to terms with my honest answer.

"So you _have_ fed from humans before," he states, revulsion lacing his thoughts.

"Yes. I had a period of rebellion a few years after I entered this life, and I fed off of the vilest criminals I could find. I played God when I shouldn't have. Thankfully, I came to my senses, and Carlisle and Esme welcomed me back with open arms," I say, hoping he can see past my misdeeds and into the man that's standing before him now.

_You mention God as if you believe in him…_

"Because I do," I say with utter conviction. "I don't believe that I _don't_ have a soul just because of what I am. I am still living, and I'm still forgiven," I reply simply.

_Wow. I don't think I ever thought I'd see a day like this._

_What is he saying, Edward?_ Bella asks, wanting to follow along without being left behind.

"He essentially asked me if I believed in God," I say, brushing her long hair away from her eyes. "And I think he's a little stunned that I do. That _all_ of my family does," I say, looking back at Jacob. He nods, looking a bit contrite.

_How long are you planning on being with Bella?_

"For as long as she wants me," I reply, laying my next words on the line. "And if she wants me forever, forever is what she'll have."

Jacob's mind delves into a tailspin of scenarios, and he imagines me biting and changing Bella without her consent. Unfortunately, he's triggered feelings in me that have been long-brewing.

"I'd _never_ change her without her consent," I say roughly, appalled that he might think I'd commit the act without it. "I also don't feel like I need to ask for yours," I say, honesty and venom lacing every word. "I know our treaty states I can't bite a human, but I _won't_ ask you to grant a request such as this. Her life is her own, and she should be the judge of how she lives it." I growl the words out, hoping he gets the message.

Jacob's thoughts are surprised, and he takes me at my word immediately.

"I'm sorry, Edward," he says, raising his hands. "I never meant to presume you'd do that," he states in apology.

"Jacob Black, stop acting like I'm not here," Bella says, irritation lacing her tone. "As I told you before, I will live my life how I see fit. You have no say in what I do or don't do," she says with finality.

"And before you ask, Edward's pointed out the many pros _and_ cons of becoming immortal. I'm well-informed," she says softly, squeezing my hand and looking into my eyes.

"I'm granting you permission to enter our lands," Jacob says, the tenor of his voice that of an alpha. "I'm going to speak with my pack mates, as well. We might need to re-write a few key points of the treaty," he says with a smile, and his thoughts are actually happy that Bella's found a man that will love her as only I can. He's even genuinely glad that he's met me, and he thinks our clans would learn a lot from each other if we spent some time together.

"How about we go meet your father, love," I say, bending a little so she can hop on my back. She climbs on with glee, ready to take another ride.

"Good luck with Charlie," Jacob calls, laughing. "Don't forget he carries a gun!" I snicker in response, taking off.

We run back to the Forks house, where we get the car to take to Charlie's. I pull into the drive at the quaint, two story home and try to calm my nerves. I'm meeting my mate's father, and I really want him to like me. Bella must feel the change in my demeanor, and she reassures me as I did for her earlier.

"He'll love you, Edward, because I love you," she whispers as I help her out of the car. Bella's full of energy, opening the front door with gusto, ready to launch herself into her father's arms.

"Dad, we're here!" she calls, and I hear Charlie's footsteps coming from the kitchen. He's a tall man with dark brown eyes and a mustache, and when he sees his daughter, he smiles from ear to ear.

"C'mere, Bella," he says, hugging her like a lifeline.

_I don't get to see her enough. I wish she lived closer._

They step out of their embrace, and Bella stands by my side, tugging me closer to her father.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Edward," she says softly.

_He's taller than I thought he'd be. And his eyes are an odd color, but the way he looks at my girl… a father only wishes for that._

"It's nice to meet you, Edward," Charlie says, shaking my hand. "Bella's told me so much about you, and I look forward to getting to know you better," he says releasing my hand.

_His hand was cold, but he had a firm handshake, and that's most important._

"Thank you, sir. It's nice to meet you, too. You're not going to shoot me, right?" I blurt out, having a nervous case of word vomit. It's only fair, I guess. The same happened to Bella when she met my family.

Bella giggles quietly next to me, and Charlie's lightening-quick in his reply.

"This is no .44 magnum," he says, motioning toward his gun, "but it would still blow your head clean off. You've got to ask yourself one question. Do I feel lucky? Well, do ya', punk?"

I gape at him, knowing that he just quoted Clint Eastwood from Dirty Harry, but I wasn't prepared for it at all.

"You're _good_ ," I say, awed by his quick wit. He and his daughter are so much alike.

"Nah, I'm not gonna' shoot you," Charlie barks out a laugh, "You're the only man she's ever brought home. Wouldn't set a good precedence, you know?" he smirks, mustache quirking up with his smile. I nod and laugh, glad he's got a sense of humor. We retreat into the living room, where we prepare to sit and talk. I hope I can keep up with these two. Lord help me.

**A/N:**

Obviously, I quoted Dirty Harry. I can't even believe I made that one work. *snorts*

So, this update was faster, yeah? I was really happy I got this out faster than I did with chapter 16.

As some of you may know, we lost one of our own on Tuesday in an accident at San Diego Comic Con. I didn't know her, but her name was Gisela, and she was very active in the fandom. Her twitter handle was mad4hugh. Please consider donating to her family to help with final expenses. It would be such a blessing for them at such a hard time. Go to fandom4twifang dot blogspot dot com or giveforward dot com /mad4hughmemorial for more information. Thank you.

Rec:

The Keepsake by windchymes. This is such a beautiful story. Everything windchymes writes is pure AU gold. I'm not kidding.

Find it at: fanfiction dot net /s/7562914/1

Find me on twitter at conqueredthesky.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to my beta, **Besotted** , and my BFF pre-reader, **Twaffle**. I couldn't have done any of this without either of you.

**Antiques Roadshow**

Bella sits next to me on the sofa, her father sits in his recliner, and we talk about everything and nothing. Bella's dad is a wise and gentle character, and I think I've been able to hold my own with the two of them so far.

"So, Edward," Charlie says. "You've told me about what you do for a living, and about your family. What is your opinion on gun control?" he asks seriously. Oh, hell. This is where I get thrown for a loop.

"Well, sir, my opinion is that guns don't kill people. People kill people," I answer, hoping he'll find my reply sufficient.

"Edward, you just quoted the NRA's slogan, so that's good enough for me," he states. Bella rolls her eyes and shakes her head. She digs in her purse and pulls out knitting needles and blue yarn. I look at her, surprised.

"What?" she says, raising a single brow. "Rose came over one night while you were out hunting. Now I know how to knit. She also told me you really like the Nightmare on Elm Street movies. Out of all the 80's movies, you like _those_? Blasphemy," she states, snickering.

_Seriously. We need to have a come to Jesus meeting about that._

She's smirking and goading me, and all I really want to do right now is pounce on her and make her moan my name.

_That's my Bella. She's so full of life. I've never seen her so happy before._

I grin, pleased that Charlie has noticed his daughter is happy.

"You like to hunt, Edward?" Charlie asks, taking interest in Bella's comment.

"Yes, I do. I don't kill for the sake of it though…" I say, trying to find a way to say that I get all I need out of the hunt without saying I don't actually eat the meat. Shit.

_Hmm. He seems to be struggling for words. I know what he's getting at, though. Maybe we could go hunting together sometime._

"Maybe we could go hunting sometime, you and me. I know what you're getting at, son," he says with a grin.

"I'd like that," I respond while mentally cataloguing which guns I've used throughout my years as a vampire. The grand total comes to one. Emmett wanted to go shooting for target practice back in the day. We didn't miss a shot, and our aim was perfect. We don't really have the need for guns, as vampires.

We all spend the next several days together getting to know each other. It's an enjoyable time for the three of us, but as the funeral approaches, the atmosphere in Bella's childhood home grows increasingly somber. I know it's going to be hard on Bella and Charlie, but I'm going to do my best to be there for the both of them.

The morning of the funeral, the mood is solemn. We drive together to the Quileute reservation for the service, and Jacob greets us at the car, leading us to the building the ceremony will be held in. The building is teeming with people, mostly Indian. I garner a few strange looks from the elder Quileutes, but on the whole, people are respectful. On the way over, Jacob told us that the Quileute people's long-held customs still hold true regarding sacred ceremonies. The general public isn't allowed onto burial grounds, nor are they allowed to be a party to spiritual teachings. One look into Charlie and Bella's eyes confirms how honored they feel to be here, and I feel the same.

We take our seats near the back, waiting for the service to start, and I take Bella's hand in mine, needing her touch in a place where I normally wouldn't be welcomed.

_Jacob's instincts seemed to be right. This cold one really does care for Bella, and her father._

These thoughts come from Billy, Jacob's father, and I hear more supportive thoughts like this from the other men belonging to the pack.

"Welcome, friends," the tribal leader says, standing to address the crowd. "We're here today to honor fellow tribesman, Harry Clearwater. Harry was a devoted father, husband and friend. Please join me in prayer for our fellow tribesman who has passed on," he says, bowing his head and raising his hands.

"Father, we thank you for giving us the opportunity to know and love Harry Clearwater. We thank you for his compassionate, kind, and loyal spirit, and we ask that you continue to be with us in this time of grief, alleviating our hurt and providing us comfort. Amen," he says, beckoning another elder leader forward to pay tribute in the old, Indian ways.

Quileute folklore is still very much alive in La Push, but from what I can read of the thoughts of the people around me, they pray to the same god as I do as well as paying respect to Tsikáti, which is the universe. In the old days, the Quileute people would place the dead in a canoe made of cedar, and send it away to sea.

The elder makes his way to the front of the audience, raises his arms, and speaks in an ancient Quileute tongue that gives me chills. Bella is affected as well, her thoughts drenched in sorrow.

_Lord, please grant me comfort. Grant my friends and my father comfort. I pray that you receive Harry's spirit into your fold, granting him eternal life and love._

She focuses on the elder's tribal words, letting it all wash over her in a storm of emotion, and she begins to cry. I put my arm around her, stroking her hair. She's my sweet girl, and she feels so deeply about those she loves.

_Life. God, life. It's so short-lived, so fleeting. I could be taken out of this world so quickly, so indefinitely._

Her thoughts take a turn as she finally recognizes the crux of what would become of _me_ if she died.

" _Killing one's mate is considered cruelty of the worst form. There are no cases on record of one mate surviving another's death. Ever."_

She gasps as my words from months ago slam into her thoughts, and her head spins in my direction, her eyes filled with fear and sadness.

_You'd perish if I died. You'd truly be gone from this world._

I nod gently in answer, continuing to stroke her hair.

_But that's so unfair! I'd want you to keep living for me, to keep being the Edward I know and love._

"The Edward you love wouldn't be the same after his reason for living was gone," I whisper truthfully. "I'd be a shattered mess on the inside, Bella," I say, and as that sinks in, she cries harder than she was before.

_I can't deal with this right now. I can't. Why did it take a funeral, why did it take coming to Forks for me to realize this?_

Tears continue to stream down her cheeks, and all I can do is sit here and comfort her with my touch. As the elder finishes speaking, the ceremony comes to a close, and mourners take the time to say a few words to Harry's widow and children.

We make our way to do the same, and Harry's son, Seth, is friendly and amicable from the start.

"Thank you for coming, guys," he says, hugging Charlie and myself. I'm surprised that he's touching me voluntarily, but it's a nice surprise, and a good feeling.

"We wouldn't have missed it," Charlie says gruffly, still affected by the emotions in the room.

As Seth hugs Bella, he notices she's visibly upset, and as he holds her close, he asks her what's wrong.

"I have some really hard choices to make," she says quietly, as I engage Charlie in conversation. She doesn't want Charlie thinking something else is wrong other than the sadness she feels over Harry's passing.

"I know, Bells. I know exactly what you're talking about. I know it's unfair, but the whole pack wants you to know that we won't contest the decision you make. We're not going to make it more difficult on you, or make you choose a life without him in it," he says, looking at me meaningfully before turning his attention back to Bella.

"I appreciate that, Seth," she replies, sighing deeply. "But that's not the point. How am I supposed to choose between what humanity can give me versus what immortality can give me? It's a double-edged sword," she says, frowning.

"Oh, Bella," he says softly, tugging her closer for what he's about to say next.

"The question you need to ask yourself is, 'what can't I live without?' Can you live without having children? Can you live without having the ability to age? Can you live without your father? Can you live without _Edward_?" he says intensely.

"When did you get so wise, Seth?" she asks with a small smile on her face.

"Ahh, I don't know. I had to do a lot of growing up rather quickly, a few years ago. Being a pack member has helped me to hone my priorities, I think," he answers, grinning.

We finish speaking with Seth, his sister Leah, and their mother, Sue, and we walk to the car in relative silence. Bella's thoughts are still reeling, and this time, I can't tell her to put them off for another time. Harry's death has put things into perspective for her, and now she needs to work through it.

Bella and Charlie make beef and noodles with mashed potatoes together in the kitchen late that afternoon, as I watch them tease each other. It's been a long day for the both of them, and they're winding down, both tired from the emotions they're experiencing. Bella and I have been staying at the Cullen home since our arrival, but tonight we decide to stay at Charlie's before heading back to Chicago in the morning. Charlie was fine with us staying together at my home, but I want to respect any rules or boundaries he may have in his own home.

"I'll be happy to take the sofa, Sir," I say, looking him in the eyes.

_That's a respectful, stand-up thing for him to say._

"I appreciate the offer, Edward, but that's not necessary," he replies, as his mouth turns up at the corners. "You've already spoken volumes with your actions here, and I don't feel like I need to tell you what to do, or what not to do," he says, patting me on the shoulder before wishing us a good night's sleep and heading upstairs. Without a word, Bella takes my hand and leads me to her bedroom. She gets ready in silence and then kisses me softly before lying down and bringing me with her. She falls asleep in minutes, and I'm left to ponder how to ask the _other_ most important man in her life a very serious question.

Seven hours later, I hear Charlie in the kitchen, brewing coffee and toasting bread, and I know it's time for me to make my move. I kiss my love on her forehead, savoring her scent before I force myself away, making my way downstairs.

I find that nerves aren't making me want to be sick this time. This is something I've been looking forward to for so long. I clearly recall the pangs of jealousy I'd feel, watching my family paired up with their mates, irrevocably in love. If you'd have asked me then, I wouldn't have admitted I was jealous, but now I know I was.

I remember when Emmett surprised Rose in November of 1970. He brought home a custom-made book of names of the women she'd helped through domestic and sexual violence – all because she was feeling down one day. He knew how meaningful her work was to her, and the look on her face was one of complete adoration. I went hunting alone that night, needing solitude.

I remember when Alice took Jasper to the Grand Canyon in September of 1992, all because he wanted to see the sun set and rise in a beautiful place, full of nature and the wild. He kissed her like she was his salvation when she suggested they leave _right now_.

I remember being only years into this life, seeing a beaming Carlisle presenting a shocked Esme with the deed to her own island. I went hunting alone that night, too.

Countless acts of love I've witnessed in my life, and now it's time for me to declare my own.

I want Isabella as my wife.

I purposefully make a little noise on the last couple of stairs, not wanting to startle Charlie. He takes a sip of his coffee, motioning for me to sit with him. I look him in the eyes, as calm as I've ever been, and speak.

"Sir, I want to ask Bella to marry me, and I'd be honored if you'd give me your blessing," I say, awaiting his thoughts, and subsequently, his answer.

_This seems kind of sudden. I never expected him to ask this so soon._

He looks down, runs one hand through his hair, and sets his coffee mug on the table.

_You know he can provide for her, and not just financially. He's there for her in all the ways that count. He came to a funeral for someone he doesn't even know, just to support her. And you._

_The man clearly loves her. It shows in everything he does._

_You're losing your daughter._

_You've already lost her._

He lifts his head and looks at me with slightly misty eyes and says, "You have it, son. All I ask is that you treat her with respect, and love her with every breath you take."

_She loves him. You can see it, you can feel it. You know you're making the right choice._

"Always, Sir, always. I can promise you that," I answer, smiling. I'm so relieved. I have plans. When don't I have plans?

"And Edward? You can stop calling me 'Sir.' Just call me Charlie, okay?" he says, picking up his coffee once more. I nod, getting up to pour Bella a mug and make her a bagel. I take her breakfast up to her, waking her with the smell of coffee. She's appreciative.

_Coffee is a girl's best friend. Thanks, baby._

"You're welcome, sweetheart," I say, handing her the mug.

"Are you ready to go back to Chicago?" I ask, knowing she's going to miss her father deeply. She sighs, but answers me anyway.

"Yes, I'm ready. I'm going to miss my dad, though," she says, frowning.

"I know," I reply, and it seems like a loaded conversation, though we're not saying much. Thankfully, I know how to put a big smile on my girl's face.

"At least you know our rental car works, right? We won't have to curse out a car rental agent for a fucking Datsun, a fucking Toyota, a fucking Mustang, a fucking Buick, or four wheels and a fucking seat," I say, trying not to laugh. Every time I see that scene from Planes, Trains & Automobiles, I can't stop laughing. Steve Martin's character really loses his marbles, and it's epic.

_I love you. Probably more than you know. Thank you for always making me smile._

"May I see your rental agreement?" she quips, giggling. There's the smile I wanted to see.

I hand her the bagel with cream cheese. "Will this be sufficient?"

"Yeah, I guess," she replies, smirking before taking a bite.

"Let's go visit with your dad after you're done, okay?" I state, wanting to make sure she gets as much time with her father as she can before we leave. She nods, eating her bagel with gusto. Afterwards, she gets up from the bed and grabs some clean clothes.

"Good job on the bagel! Philadelphia cream cheese is the best!" she laughs as she exits my line of sight, heading into the bathroom to get changed for the day.

"I'll take your word for it," I call, grinning. I'm going to make that girl my wife.

**A/N:**

I obviously used Planes, Trains & Automobiles, from 1987. The scene in which Edward quoted Steve Martin's character, Neal, made me laugh so hard I cried. Literally cried. The guy loses his mind on a rental car agent. It's priceless. Watch it. Youtube it. I don't care. Whatever you have to do, just do it.

I want to let you lovely readers know that Antiques Roadshow is winding down. There are two more full chapters left, and that will be all. My initial goal for this story was 20 chapters, and I was right on the money. Chapter 19 is already underway. :)

Find me on twitter at conqueredthesky.


	19. Chapter 16

Thanks to my beta, **Besotted** , and my BFF pre-reader, **Twaffle**. I couldn't have done any of this without either of you.

**Antiques Roadshow**

Before Bella can take her seat, Jasper reaches into the breast pocket of his leather jacket and produces his antique. He's shielding his thoughts from me as he has all morning, and I'm curious as to what's going on. I also wonder why he even wore the leather jacket. He's not Fonzie, and the 70's were a bad era for him. He had frizzy, unkempt hair, which truly looked like a bad wig.

Jasper rushes back to Bella, following behind her closely. As he pulls her chair out like a good gentleman would, I finally catch his intent. He's taken a breath and filled his antique – a whoopee cushion, with air. Which he just put on Bella's chair. And this is being filmed.

Jasper maintains eye contact with Bella, and I can tell she's become trapped under his gaze while beginning to sit in her chair.

"Stop dazzling my girl, you dick," I whisper with menace, glaring at him. I'm not quite sure how Bella's going to react to this one, and I know Jasper will gloat about this forever.

I can hear his snickering as she makes contact with the whoopee cushion, and he breaks into loud chortles as the sound of flatulence fills the air. Bella looks at him, horrified that this was all just captured on camera. Her eyes turn to me, and her thoughts are as surprising as always.

_He'll get his eventually, whether I'm human or not._

A maniacal grin spreads over her features and she laughs heartily as plans form in her head. Jasper watches her, wearing the most self-satisfied smirk imaginable. Bella then clicks her tongue a couple of times before standing back up, plucking the whoopee cushion off the chair, and placing it on the table.

"Ahh, see, I wanted to demonstrate that _my_ antique is functional… unlike some people's," Jasper says, side-eyeing Carlisle. He makes no attempt to stifle his laughter, and I can hear Mac snorting behind his camera.

_Oh, man. We've never had something like this happen before. That was priceless._

Carlisle scoffs and shakes his head in disbelief, grinning.

_What do you want to bet that Jasper's memory will end with an ass-whipping? No good can come from young Jasper and a whoopee cushion. Say… $500?_

Carlisle raises his eyebrow in challenge, and I take him up on his bet with a slight nod. I can afford to lose the money. As much as I want Jasper to have a good memory, I also want it to end with his mama' reaching for a wooden spoon. You know, for a wee bit of revenge. For Bella's sake.

I grin and nod at my mate as she cuts her devious plans off, beginning to speak about Jasper's item.

"You're a mighty fine prankster," she says, gently pressing on the whoopee cushion and making sure all the air has been squeezed out of it. She grabs her pointer tool with a flourish and waves it in his direction.

_I hope she doesn't think she can actually hurt me with that._

"Don't worry, Jasper. I'm not Voldemort," she says with a smirk. "I _am_ deadlier than he is, though," she adds, turning her beautiful, mirthful face towards the camera. God, I love her.

_Damn, Edward. She's not kidding, is she? She's planning things already, isn't she? Dude._

I just look at Jasper and shrug my shoulders. I'm not saying shit.

"What we have here is obviously a whoopee cushion," she says, laying it on a flat show board, propping it up. "I can tell already that this isn't your run-of-the-mill, rubber whoopee cushion. This is slightly rougher in texture and darker in color," she states, pointing at the seams. "These tiny stitch patterns hold the cushion together even better than the modern-day adhesives they use now. The modern whoopee cushion wasn't invented until around 1930 by the employees of the JEM Rubber Company in Canada, though prototypes made an appearance in the 20's," she states, pointing to another spot on his antique. "There is a small marking here on your cushion, denoting the year 1851, the place, Houston, and the initials J.C.W. Do you know what this whoopee cushion is made from, Jasper?" she asks with interest.

"I'm not positive, but I'm willing to bet that it's made from an animal hide or innards," he responds with a grimace. It's ironic and amusing that he's playing to the camera, knowing the human audience may be grossed out by this, but aware that we live by drinking blood from animals.

"You'd be correct. I can't be sure of the specific animal, but I think something like a deer skin or stomach lining was used. This whoopee cushion has remained perfectly intact for around 160 years, which is unheard of. It's been stored in a place where light won't fade the markings, and I would categorize this antique under folk art, rather than toys. At auction, because it's in perfect shape and likely one of the very first of its kind, I'd say it's worth a conservative estimate of $8,000 to $11,000 dollars," she finishes, grinning at Jasper sincerely.

"Awesome, Bella, that's so cool!" Jasper replies with enthusiasm. He had no idea a fun toy from his human life would be worth so much. As Bella picks the whoopee cushion up, she makes eye contact with Jasper, her way of letting him know she's about to give him a human memory. As she passes it back to him, we're taken to the year 1851, when Jasper was a wee, seven year old boy.

" _Jasper Calvin Whitlock, hurry it up! We're gonna' be late for church!"_

" _Commin', mama'!" I yell, grabbing my coat, hat and a couple toys. Winter in Texas is so borin'. It's not like we get much snow, and other than house chores, we have nothin' to do. I like church. Besides learnin' the good word, I get to see my friends, too._

_We leave the house, mama' pushing Polly in her buggy, papa' walking close to me. We always leave for church together as a family, and the walk is short. We get there just in time and take our usual seats. I turn around quick-like, looking for my best friend Chris, and I find him, already stickin' his tongue out at me. I turn back around, listenin' to the preacher begin to talk._

_More than an hour later, I'm bored outta' my mind, and I get some of my toys from my pockets. I don't get why worshipin' has to take so long. I fiddle with my jacks and wooden dice before remembering the best toy I own is still in my pocket. I went huntin' with papa' a month ago, and he shot a five-point buck. We used the meat and the hide, and papa' allowed me to use some of it to 'keep myself busy.' He said he thinks I tend to 'get into mischief.' I ended up makin' this cool pillow-like toy, which doesn't sound like much when you put it like that, but it makes cool fart noises when ya' sit on it. Chris and I had a blast, taking it through town, pranking unsuspectin' townsfolk._

_As the congregation finally stands to sing hymns, I take a look to my left, the side not containing my parents in the pew. Just one person down from me, stands grouchy Ms. Jackson. She's always tellin' me and Chris to 'stay off my lawn.' We think she hates kids._

_I lean back slightly, shifting my body in the perfect position to put the pillow on Ms. Jackson's seat, quickly righting myself, smiling while singing the hymn. As the song draws to a close, my excitement builds, and I know Chris's behind me, just waiting for her to sit down for closing announcements. The congregation quiets down and we take our seats, though Ms. Jackson is still talking with Mrs. Brooks. They finish their conversation with haste, realizing they're the last two people standin', and Mrs. Brooks sits, followed by Ms. Jackson, who's just smoothed her skirt before takin' her seat. My face is lit with a smile that can't be matched as she sits on the pillow, the loud rip of a fart filling the silence. I laugh as quietly as I can, but with Chris chortling behind me, that doesn't last long, and I break into a fit._

_Ms. Jackson's head swivels so quickly in my direction that it shocks me right quick, but I still can't contain my laughter. As I watch her try to stifle her mortification and pluck the pillow from behind her, I snatch it up as fast as I can, tuckin' it back into my coat pocket. I didn't expect my mama' to catch me, though, and before I know it, service has ended and papa' and mama' are haulin' me home for a reckonin'._

_Mama' gets Polly down for a nap, and I see papa' smirkin' in the kitchen, shakin' his head at me. He whispers to me quietly, makin' sure not to be heard by mama'. "It was damn funny, son. Ms. Jackson's a grouch an' we all know it. But your mama' won't stand for that kinda' behavior in church," he says, righting himself quickly before mama' comes tearin' through the kitchen, headin' straight for the drawer with the utensils. She plucks a wooden spoon out, and I know I'm in for it. My behind is gonna' be sore for a couple a' days._

As Jasper's mom moves toward him with the spoon, we're brought out of the memory. I'm chuckling and reaching for my wallet as Carlisle nods in his cocky way. I press the bills into his hand and say the only thing that comes to mind at present. "It was worth it."

Jasper's thoughts are amused, and he wonders about the odds of him receiving a memory that ends with his getting a whoopin', especially because of how he started off the show this morning.

_I'll be damned if she didn't just get a little bit of payback for the stunt I pulled on her earlier, and she doesn't even know it. Your mate is somethin' else. In a good way, of course._

Jasper thanks Bella for her appraisal and filming pauses while Alice takes time to speak with Bella before she appraises her antique, and ultimately gives her a memory, as well.

_Oh, God. I don't even know if I want a human memory. All I know is what Carlisle researched about my past, about how I was stuck in an asylum before I was turned._

"Bella, I don't know whether to have you give me a human memory," Alice says, worry and stress playing out on her face and in her thoughts. Jasper feels her emotions, and takes the time to let me know what's going on.

_She spoke with me about her concerns last night, Edward. You know how Carlisle told us the basics about how Alice was put into the asylum. Alice has always been good with not knowing the gritty details and truths about how she was treated as a child… and she has some serious reservations about receiving a human memory that may be filled with hatred and indifference directed at her. She doesn't know how to handle it. This isn't something she can 'see.'_

I frown, nodding. I won't know what to do if one of my closest friends ends up getting hurt, and it scares me that she might receive a memory that changes her outlook on how she was brought into _this_ life. The one I believe she was _meant_ for. For as long as I've known Alice, she's never once doubted herself or her abilities, and she's always loved each of us without condition. She's a ray of sunshine that completes our family.

"What do you mean, Alice?" Bella responds, concerned.

"I know that I didn't have a… pleasant childhood. What if the memory you give me, I mean, what if it changes me? What if it's horrible? What if I…"

"Alice. Oh, honey. You know what I think?" Bella says calming her friend as only she can. "I think that even if you _do_ get a bad memory from this, you will still be the loving, sunny person you are _now_. As beings, we're constantly changing. It's true that the memory you get might be bad, but…" she pauses to gather her thoughts, and she's hoping that what she's about to say won't come off as patronizing or cliché.

"It will only effect you how you _let it_ effect you. It will be in your past, where it should stay. Only let it shape how thankful you are to be in the here and now, and know that when you come out of it, you'll still be the Alice we all love and adore. And we'll _all_ be here to help you through it," she says, hugging her out of love and friendship.

"Okay, Bella," Alice whispers, incredibly thankful for Bella's comfort. "Thank you," she says as they make their way in front of the camera. Alice places her antique on the table, and Bella picks it up, putting it on the stand. Alice has brought the one and only possession she owns from her human life, a pendant. Filming begins, and Alice speaks quietly.

"I believe this piece of jewelry belonged to one of my relatives, but I'm not quite sure whom," Alice states truthfully. She means what she said. She knows the pendant she owns likely came from her mother or sister, but she knows nothing about it otherwise.

Bella looks Alice in the eyes, giving her a reassuring smile before speaking.

"You have a beautiful pendant here, with a European-cut, pear-shaped yellow diamond in the middle and real pearls on the outside. There's really detailed, intricate wire work," she says, pointing to the small, delicate wires covered in gold, forming beautiful swirls and loops, "which leads me to believe that this is made by renowned jeweler Louis Comfort, the American artist most associated with Art Nouveau. Louis did most of his work in New York City, but he often traveled, stopping in the southern and western parts of the country. He created this fine piece of jewelry when he was 71 years old, which is amazing for the amount of detail you see," she says, moving forward to give her timeline and value assessment.

"This pendant dates between 1918 and 1920, and there's a signature on the back, in tiny script. Do you know the brand that made this, Alice?"

"No, I don't know who it's made by," Alice replies, fascinated.

"This is made by Tiffany and Company, and it's quite rare _because_ of the yellow diamond in the center. It's especially rare because this diamond measures at more than a carat total weight. I'd value this pendant at $20,000, minimum. Rare diamond collectors would pay much more for a piece of this quality," she says with a smile, finishing her appraisal.

"Thank you so much, Bella," Alice says, overjoyed that the one possession she owns from her past is worth so much.

Bella nods warmly at Alice, letting her subtly know that she's about to pass the pendant, and the memory, to her. As she does, we're taken to 1919, mere months before Alice was forcibly committed to the asylum, when she was 18 years old.

" _Papa', I'm telling you, something bad's going to happen to Uncle Jimmy if you don't listen to me!"_

_I'm yelling and screaming, trying' to make him listen, but he won't. I already tried telling him calmly, and that didn't work. Papa' looked at me coolly, and went right back to examining the jewels at his workstation._

_His brother's going to die. I've seen it. I don't know why I have the ability to see into the future. It's served as a blessing and a curse. Papa' doesn't like it, and he treats me differently. It doesn't help that his new wife, Eleanor, feeds him lies about me. I know he favors my sister Cynthia, but that wouldn't bother me so much if he'd take me seriously. He thinks I'm possessed, crazy. That couldn't be further from the truth. I may not know why I have this talent, but I believe the Lord blessed me with it._

" _You know Uncle Jim's not a strong swimmer! He's gonna' get in a boat with Aunt Hazel and a few friends. They're going to drink a bit too much, and Jimmy's gonna' decide to 'go for a swim' in the Gulf! He's going to drown, papa'!" I say, trying to force him to take action. He shakes his head at me, trying to make me be quiet._

" _Listen here, Mary Alice. You'll stop bringin' your crazy ramblings to my jewelry shop, scarin' all my clientele! I won't have it! I've had enough of this nonsense. Go home. Now," he states with finality, closing the conversation, silencing my protests._

_I walk home in a haze of sadness, my vision fresh in my mind. Uncle Jimmy's one of my favorite relatives. He's always been kind to me, even with all the rumors that float around Biloxi about me 'consorting with the devil.'_

_When I get home, I throw myself on my bed, determined to take a nap and get away from the turmoil churning in my stomach. My little sister Cynthia comes in and lies next to me. She's a sweet pea, only nine years old, and has a heart of gold. She plays with my long hair and speaks quietly to me. She can always sense when I'm upset and need comforting._

" _Papa' gave me this pendant yesterday," she whispers, not wanting Eleanor to hear, "he said I could give it to my daughter one day, but I'd rather give it to you. He never gives you anything nice, Alice," she says sadly, knowing how papa' treats me. "I hope you know I love you," she says with tears in her eyes._

" _Oh, sweet pea," I say, tearing up myself, "I know you do. Thank you so much for this pendant. It's beautiful. I'll always keep it close, I promise," I say, kissing her forehead. We drift off for a nap together, in our own bubble of protection._

_Two days later, papa' barrels into my room with the fury of a thousand caged bulls, and I just know his brother has died, that my vision has come to fruition. He yanks me off my bed by my arm violently, makes me put my shoes on and hauls me out of the house without a word. The last thing I see is my sister, standing in the doorway, crying._

_Another vision comes to me, and I see myself stuck in a dark, barren room, with only a bed, a sink, and toilet. My hair has been severely cut, and I know I've been put away, never to see the light of day again._

_Tears stream down my cheeks as he drives, and I know it will be of no use trying to talk to him. I feel empty, broken, and hope is a four letter word that no longer exists in my world. How am I going to live like this? Squirreled away like a convict with no human interaction, no companionship or love to speak of? More words to banish from my vocabulary._

_Papa' never speaks to me, shuffling me coldly to the doors of the asylum, letting the orderlies poke and prod at me. They let me keep the clothes on my back, but they order me around like a dog. When they get out the scissors, I bawl like a child. I loved my hair._

_As they put me in that dark, small room and shut the door, I realize the only window I have to the outside world is on it. My last glance out of that small square pane of glass shows my father, walking away without a care, sparing not one second to look at his eldest child._

_I sit on the uncomfortable bed, holding my knees to my chest, and cry. I wake up the next morning, stretching my arms and legs. I suddenly remember that I have the only thing to remember my sister by in my pocket, the pendant. Besides my real mother, she's the only one that truly loved me. I hold it like a lifeline, grateful for this one small thing._

_Months pass and time fades away. My 19th birthday passed by with no visitors, cards, or cake. There's nothing to celebrate, anyway._

_There's one nice gentleman here, and he's… different. He moves gracefully, he has golden eyes, and I think he might be inhuman. I don't care what he is, as long as he remains kind, shielding me from worse treatments. He's become my friend._

_A vision hits me suddenly, surprising me. My visions have been stagnant here. What decisions would have been made? Wake up, eat, electroshock, questions, sleep. It's the same thing, day after day, and I'm forgetting a lot of things about my childhood, my past._

_I'm in Philadelphia, sitting in a diner, waiting for someone. A golden-haired male walks in, seeming unsure of himself. Because I'm also here. He's the most handsome man I've ever seen in my life, and he's like me. A vampire. I hop off the stool I'm sitting on, and walk up to him carefully, a smile on my face._

" _You kept me waiting long enough," I say softly, hope saturating my being. I know this man from my visions. He's my mate._

_He smiles back, bowing his head like a good southern gentleman and replies, "I'm sorry, ma'am."_

_I offer him my hand, and he takes it gently. We walk out of the diner together and into our new lives. Hope is no longer a four letter word I can't stand. Instead it lives in the center of our hearts, fusing our relationship with love and promise._

_My vision ends, and I'm left sitting on my bed, grinning. Let them think me crazy. They won't be the ones finding eternal happiness in Philadelphia._

Alice and I come out of the memory as the segment ends.

_Oh, God, is she okay?_ Bella thinks anxiously. She wants her friend to be all right knowing that the memory she just gifted her with may have been upsetting. Jasper is also anxious, but he feels contentment coming from his mate, which calms him.

Alice puts her hand on Bella's, assuring her she's okay. "I'm fine, Bella, really. It was a horrible memory, wrapped up with a silver lining. I know that this was the life I was meant for," she says, echoing my thoughts from before. We make our way out as a group, saying goodbye to Mac as a tight family unit before boarding our private plane.

We all pair off to our separate suites, and Bella nestles into my shoulder as we lay together, my arm wrapped around her as we get ready to take off. She doesn't have to wear a seat belt. She has _me_ to keep her protected.

_I keep thinking back to Esme and Carlisle's story. You said Esme and Carlisle met when she was human… do you think Alice or Jasper would mind if you shared their memories, too?_

"I don't think they'll mind at all," I reply softly, understanding taking root in my thoughts and features. Bella wants to know all she can about our bonds as mates. _She respects me. She respects my family. She loves me._ I dip my head down for a kiss, surprising her with the intensity of what I feel in the moment. She responds with fervor, running her tongue over my bottom lip, tasting then nipping. This woman makes me insatiable. I pull back before I want to, grinding my arousal into her once, giving her a taste of what's to come. To my surprise, she pushes her hips into mine with more force, pulling a low growl from my chest. Vixen.

"Mmm, Bella, we can't do this on a plane. Not with all my family members on board," I say, wishing we had complete seclusion. She looks at me with a tinge of frustration, and I let her know that I understand. My desire for her never ceases. It lies dormant, always waiting.

"Don't worry. I always take care of what's mine," I whisper, feeling her shiver. I kiss her softly once more before pulling back again.

"Jasper, Alice? Would you mind if I share your memories with Bella?" I ask quietly, wanting to let Bella know that I heard her request. They answer immediately, neither having a problem with her knowing.

I explain their memories, focusing on Alice's story, but letting her know the gist of how Jasper came into this life and how they met through their hardships. Bella's facial expressions and her thoughts are awed and reverent by the time I'm finished.

_I can't help but think that we were all meant to meet. I don't know if its fate, God, or cosmic timing… but I believe I was meant for you. I can feel it in my bones. I just wish it were easier to come to a decision. I'm sure you feel stuck in limbo, waiting. I'm sorry it's taking me so long._

"I'm not," I whisper, stroking her cheek with my hand. "I want you to be sure of your choice, love. I'll be by your side regardless," I say with every ounce of support.

"There's just one more thing, Bella," I state looking deeply into her eyes, holding her hand over my heart.

"My heart is, and always will be, yours."

_You just Sense and Sensibility-d me. I approve._

She's grinning brightly at me, her expression softening as she places _my_ hand over _her_ heart.

"As is mine," she says softly, the beat of her heart drowning my senses, playing a symphony to my ears.

**A/N:**

I won't give you excuses. I took a ridiculously long time updating, and for that, I'm sorry.

I _did_ start a new job in March! I love it. It doesn't stress me out, and I'm no longer miserable going to a job I hate every morning.

This chapter, I quoted Sense and Sensibility from 1995, with Hugh Grant, Kate Winslet, and Emma Thompson.

With all the ffn asshattery going on, I need to make sure you all know that I'm not pulling my story. If this story disappears, it's because they _made it_ disappear. Worry not. You can also find me and Antiques Roadshow at TwiWrite, The Writer's Coffee Shop, Twilighted, and AO3 (Archive of Our Own). Backup is backup, my friends.

Since ffn pretty much got rid of everyone's links in profiles, you can find links to all the antiques used in this story at:

www(dot)photobucket(dot)com. Username is conqueredthesky.

Thank you all so much for your continued support and love for this story! It means the world.

As always, find me on twitter (at) conqueredthesky.


	29. Chapter 29

Lots of thanks go to my beta, **Besotted** , and my pre-reader, **Twaffle**. You guys are awesome, and I love you.

**Antiques Roadshow**

I don't get more than two blocks away from Bella before two things happen simultaneously. First, a sharp tugging sensation takes residence in my chest. And second, my cell phone starts ringing. Odds would tell me that it is Alice on the line, but I'm as wrong as wrong can be.

"Edward's Telepathy Service, how may I help you?" I answer with an honest smile and a hint of snark. I don't really care who it is, because my day can't possibly get any better.

"Mr. Cullen?"

I hear cackling on the other end of the line, and I realize I'm not speaking to Alice.

"This is Bree Nutter from work," she says, and I can hear her snickering. "What kind of way is that to answer the phone?" she asks, clearly not trying to hide her amusement. You'd think she'd at least _try_ to stifle her chuckles. I'm her boss for crying out loud. And don't get me started on her last name. She used to have a perfectly respectable surname. It _was_ Tanner. She had it changed to Nutter. On purpose. She didn't tell anyone why. And she didn't get married, either.

"Oh, hi, Bree," I say, trying to think of an excuse for my social faux pas. I give up on that pretty quickly and just cut to the chase. "What's up?" I ask, wondering why work would be calling me on a Saturday.

I hold a few medical degrees, and while I love helping people, it gets monotonous after a while. A few years back, I decided to branch out of my comfort zone a bit and go into a completely different field. I'm currently a floor manager at Harrah's Casino in Joliet. It allows me to covertly use my ability to read people's minds when they are trying to scam the casino _and_ I get to witness amusing, drunken debauchery. I may not _need_ the job, but I like it. Plus, I dazzled my way into working only three to four days per week. Saturday isn't one of those days.

"Well, we're having a bit of an issue with James. He keeps increasing a customer's line of credit even though said customer is in the hole by eight grand," she says, and I can hear her teeth grinding through the phone.

I sigh rather loudly. I don't understand how James got past human resources to begin with. He's so…simple, for lack of a better word. How he advanced to the position of pit boss is beyond me.

Like me, James is a vampire. And before you wonder…no, it's not normal for so many vampires to be living so near to each other. James used to be a nomad, never staying in one place for more than a day or two, but he settled down when his mate, Victoria, decided she was tired of moving around. She bought a casino in Elgin, the Grand Victoria, and they've been living near us ever since. I have to admit, James _is_ a damn good tracker, able to flesh out even the most elusive of vampires…but he's just so stupid. No wonder his wife won't even hire him.

"Alright, Bree," I say mustering my stern voice. "Tell James that I will be having a word with him on his next shift, and that we'll be sitting down and going over basic arithmetic together." _Again_ , I tack on in my head. "And flag his customer's account. There's no way he should be getting an increase in credit if he's that far in the hole, already."

"Sure, thing, Mr. Cullen," Bree replies, sighing into the phone. "And thanks for the laughs!"

"Goodbye, Bree," I say, inflicting a smattering of lightness into my voice as I hang up the phone. I may be a boss, but my employees know I have a sense of humor.

My phone isn't off for five full seconds before it starts ringing again. I know it has to be one of my family members this time, but answering with the same spiel as last time just doesn't hold the same appeal.

"Hello?" I answer, ready for the interrogation to begin.

"Edward!" I hear Emmett's booming voice on the other end of the line and I start laughing in earnest. "I hear you gained yourself a lady friend today," he teases. "As long as she doesn't look like Janet Reno, I'm happy for you."

He chortles heartily…and I apparently hesitate too long before replying, because he abruptly stops laughing.

"Wait, Edward. She doesn't, does she?"

This is something I really love about Emmett. He's almost always happy, and he has a wicked sense of humor. People don't give him enough credit. Just because he's massive and acts like a teenager doesn't mean he's stupid. He's _constantly_ underestimated, and I love it when he's able to blow people's minds with his smarts.

"No, Emmett," I say, snorting. "She's dead sexy. And if you break out into a Fat Bastard accent right now, I'm going to confiscate your XBOX."

I goad him, knowing he won't be able to resist and moments later, _I ate a baby!_ blares from the phone in full Scottish brogue. I dissolve into a fit of laughter.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist," I say, shaking my head. "I'll let you keep your system though." I snicker, knowing Emmett would go through withdrawals if I actually took it away from him and he laughs heartily in response.

"So, I assume Alice spilled the beans to everyone?" I start, itching to delve into the excitement of my day with Bella.

"That she did, my friend," Emmett replies, and I can still hear the smile in his voice. "Want me to call the others and have everyone meet up at Carlisle and Esme's?" he asks.

"Yeah, please do that, thanks," I respond, already making my way to their home in Tinley Park.

"Okay. See ya in a few, bro!" Emmett says, and the line disconnects.

A few minutes later, I sit in a cab on the way to Carlisle and Esme's house. I could easily run to their home, but it's broad daylight right now and I'm commuting from the city to the suburbs. I arrive ten minutes later, and I'm relieved that I'm the first one here. I want to speak with Carlisle and Esme first before the others show up.

Carlisle is the oldest of us, having been born in London in the year 1640. He was changed at the age of 23, and he lived on his own for awhile before eventually coming to live with the Volturi. The Volturi is the closest thing that vampires have to royalty. They also enforce what few rules vampires have. While living with the Volturi, Carlisle studied anything he could get his hands on, including the phenomenon of mating. He waited 281 years to find his mate, and I think he'll be able to shed some light on all the new feelings I've experienced today with regards to Bella.

Esme is Carlisle's mate, and she is the closest thing I have to a mother now. She has an innate need for those she loves to truly be happy, and I think she knows I've been missing something in my life since the moment I was changed. She carried such a deep capacity for love over from her human life, and it's amazing to me that she retained it at all.

Esme was married to a monster of a man who not only emotionally, but also physically abused her. In the 1920's, society told a woman to look past it and keep up the façade, but Esme refused to do that and she ran away from him not long after his return from fighting in WWI. A few days later, she found out she was pregnant. She gave birth to a baby boy in 1921, but he died a few days later from a lung infection. She felt she had nothing to live for after the death of her son, and she jumped off a cliff in a suicide attempt. Carlisle found her in the morgue of the hospital he worked at, barely clinging to life. He couldn't let her die. She was to Carlisle, what Bella is to me.

"A little birdie told us you'd be coming," I hear as I enter their front door. Esme rushes to hug me fiercely and Carlisle trails behind her, chuckling quietly.

They're a couple that reminds me of old Hollywood…very classic, like Paul Newman and Joanne Woodward. Paul always looked at Joanne as if she hung the moon, and Carlisle and Esme are the same way. Carlisle is 6'2 with blonde hair, and he carries himself with the kind of grace a royal would. Esme is average height and has mid-length caramel-colored hair.

"Yeah," I reply, smiling. I release Esme and proceed to hug Carlisle. "I asked Em to call ahead for me. Everyone's on their way, but I'd like to talk to the two of you privately before they get here, if you don't mind," I say, seriously.

"Of course, Edward," Carlisle replies, motioning for us to sit together in the living room.

"What can you tell me about your studies on vampires and their mates, Carlisle?" I ask once we are seated, and I feel like I want to hold my breath. If ever there was a time I wished vampires had the ability to drink or smoke, now would be it.

"Well," Carlisle begins. "From all the texts I read in Volterra, it's not uncommon for a vampire to find their mate in a human. As you well know, I found Esme while she was still human and Rose found Emmett that way too."

Carlisle continues to talk, pacing the floor in front of the fireplace in the process.

"The law of keeping our existence a secret from humans doesn't apply to a mate," he explains. "A human mate is considered every bit as equal as a vampire mate. Records have been kept for millennia inside the Volturi's castle walls detailing such relationships. They even detail what humans feel when they meet their vampire mate."

I exhale raggedly, thankful for the knowledge that I won't be putting Bella in harm's way by telling her what I am. I honestly didn't realize that when it comes to mates, the Volturi are so lenient. I run my hands through my hair and stare at the floor.

"Did the records say whether or not the human felt as drawn to the vampire as the other way around?" I mumble, undoubtedly anxious to hear his answer.

_Oh, Edward…you have nothing to worry about. Nothing at all._

The soothing tenor of Carlisle's thoughts makes my head snap up so quickly that I startle Esme. She's been sitting next to me the entire time, just absorbing the information.

"Sorry, Esme," I say, looking sheepishly in her direction. She smiles softly at me and shakes her head, letting me know she's fine.

"Yes, Edward, they do," he says, looking me directly in the eyes. "In every case, the human counterpart felt just as drawn and attracted to the vampire as the vampire did to them. I'm venturing a guess that you've _both_ felt the shift. You've found your mate. Congratulations, Edward," he says while laying his hand on my shoulder.

The weight of what he's told me starts to sink in, and I couldn't be any happier than I am at this moment. Knowing I wasn't meant to go through this life alone is such an awesome feeling. I look up at Carlisle and I am unable to wipe the smile off of my face as I nod at him once and thank him silently for his knowledge and his support.

Suddenly, there's a disturbance outside.

"…and she's so funny, from what I've seen through my visions," Alice sings, waltzing through the front door with Jasper in tow. She makes her way to me, hugging me tightly as she recounts my interactions with Bella as seen through her eyes. I greedily soak them up, not wanting them to stop.

As I shake Jasper's hand, I notice he's buzzing with happy energy, so affected by the emotions in the room.

Jasper brought over a truly unique talent from his human life. At age 19, he was the youngest Major in the Civil War. Back then, he had an uncanny ability to manipulate the moods of the people around him. He's now an empath in his vampire life, and his ability has served our family well over the years.

Jasper is the epitome of a soothing presence who stands tall and quiet at 6'3. He has wavy, honey blonde hair and an angular face. Jasper went through hell in the Southern Vampire Wars after he was turned, and he's told us that he's never felt such a peaceful and loving climate as he has since joining our family.

Jasper is originally from Texas, and Alice hails from Mississippi, so they're a true southern pair. I hope that Bella will bring him out of his shell a little, because she is going to be _full_ of historical knowledge. And if there's one thing Jasper loves other than Alice, it's history.

"She's really great, Alice," I say, smiling widely. "Her sense of humor rivals Emmett's and she's incredibly intelligent. Her thoughts are honest and funny, and I can't get enough of them." I ramble, wanting to say so much about Bella and not finding all the words to perfectly describe her.

"Thank you for not telling me about her before I left my house today, by the way," I add as I ruffle Alice's short black hair. "I would have been even more of a nervous mess than I already was."

Alice giggles good-naturedly and ducks away from my hand. She is barely five feet tall, but she can pack a punch like no one's business. I would expect nothing less from Jasper's mate.

"You're welcome, Edward. I told you the weather would be fine and that things would run smoothly. And they did!" she says, winking at me mischievously.

"You know I love those visions of yours little Alice," I reply laughing at her antics. "But I do love living in the moment just as much. So thank you again." I kiss her cheek for good measure and watch her light up like a Christmas tree.

_I want my baby back baby back baby back ribs. Chili's baby back ribs…oh, Edward, I hope you're ready for us!_

_I hope his mate likes cars and children. And James Bond movies. Oh, and knitting! We can bond over Sean Connery and yarn. Only high quality yarn. And let's not forget about 80's movies!_

Two sets of polar opposite thoughts enter my brain, and I know Emmett and Rosalie are going to walk through the door any minute. At 6'5 Emmett is a giant of a man. He has dark, short cropped hair and deep set dimples. The man is _built_ and looks like he should be a pro wrestler. His mate, Rosalie, is tall for a woman. She's 5'9, with long blonde hair and a statuesque figure.

Rose was changed in 1933, at the age of 18. She was brutally attacked by her fiancé and his friends and left for dead in the streets of Rochester, New York. That is the nice, concise way of putting it, and I'm glad those fuckers are dead. If she hadn't dealt out consequences on her own after she was turned, I would have done it for her, no questions asked.

Rose didn't let the demise of her human life make her bitter and jaded. She's a loyal friend who loves fiercely. Rose desperately wanted children as a human, and she decided that being bitter over her inability to have them as a vampire would do her no good. Wherever we live, she works with children. It never gets old for her, because every child is different. They bring her joy, and that's all we want for her. Plus, she says when they piss her off, she gets to hand them back to their parents.

Her thoughts go off into tangents sometimes, and I like that about her. I like to tease her about being the only vampire with ADD.

Rose found Emmett in 1935 as he was being mauled to death by a bear in Tennessee. She ran with him for over 100 miles and asked Carlisle to change him for her. The pull to him was that strong.

Just then, Em walks through the door…and he's holding a flask.

My eyes narrow sharply on Alice, and I know she's the one responsible for this. She just shrugs at me and snickers. What? I may have had the idea, but that didn't mean I was actually going to do it!

"Eddie, my man! Sorry we're a few minutes late. I thought it would be a good idea to get you this!" he booms while holding the flask out to me. It's actually really nice and looks to be made out of pewter. I take it, reluctantly.

"Do you want to be the one that siphons mountain lion blood into it for me?" I question Emmett, spinning the flask in my hands. "Will you need a funnel?" I press, watching his reaction morph from humor to contemplation.

"It can be done," he states, nodding his head in the affirmative. "I can't guarantee it won't be messy the first couple of times, but I can use one of the funnels Rosie uses for the cars…" he trails off, trying to figure out the logistics of such an endeavor. "Actually," he says, reconsidering his options, "it would be easier to just kill the prey and use a massive medical syringe…Carlisle could hook me up, yeah?"

At this, I notice Rose is behind him, furiously making the 'cut it out' signal. From her thoughts, I can tell it's not the idea she's reacting negatively to, it's the laundry she won't be able to get the bloodstains out of.

"Dude, I'm not going to actually use this, you know," I say, and I watch as Em's face falls a little. "But I'm not going to stop _you_ from experimenting," I quickly add, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "It's a good idea, in theory."

"That's alright, man," Em says, rubbing his chin with his hand. "We vampires would need an industrial sized thermos, anyways," he laughs, as he punches me in the arm.

I give him my best shit-eating grin and decide to bring the conversation back to my mate. I need to make sure everyone is on board before I rush home to figure out what antique I'll bring her next, as well as find out what city she'll be in.

"Boston," Alice says, starting the conversation off for me, and letting me know where she'll be traveling to next. Everyone else is waiting expectantly, because our one-sided conversations are nothing new.

"Thanks, Alice," I respond as I stand from the sofa. "What our dear Alice is referring to is the city where Bella will be appraising antiques next," I explain, ready to lay my plan out on the line.

"I plan on taking one of my antiques with me to every city she travels to. I figure this will be a good way to get to know her and court her at the same time."

I watch as my family's faces turn up in loving smiles. There's definitely a hint of amusement there, too. However, I don't take offense to the amusement. This _is_ a unique and badass idea.

"It's just an added perk that I'll have my antiques appraised, as well," I continue. "I anticipate that I'll tell her what I am, and about our family, along the road. I won't wait too long, because she deserves to know the truth."

As I recount my plan, I pay careful attention to my family's reactions. None of their thoughts are unsupportive. In fact, they're all full of joy at the fact that I've found my mate after 115 years of being alone.

"That's an excellent idea, Edward!" Esme says, clapping her hands together. "I wonder if we might be able to meet her that way, too," she laughs. "We _all_ have antiques, whether they came from our human lives or not. Carlisle has religious artifacts and Jasper has Civil War relics, not to mention the ones we've picked up along the way."

Esme finishes and she is excited beyond belief that the rest of the family might get to meet my mate in her element.

"I don't want to overwhelm her too soon, but I think that would be a great way to introduce her to everybody," I reply, impressed and intrigued by Esme's idea.

"So, if everyone is okay with my plans, I'm going to go home. I need to figure out what antique I'll be bringing her next. And I need to make travel arrangements." I am already antsy, wanting to know _when_ the Boston taping will take place.

"July ninth," Alice chirps as she watches me lose my mind a little. I'm blinking spastically, not wanting to believe that it's going to be another two full weeks before I see Bella again.

"Shit," I swear, rubbing my chest where my heart lies. I'm going to need to deal with this ache until then, I decide. I can't just go out and find her right now. I don't want to look like a stalker.

"We're all overjoyed for you, Edward," Carlisle says, tugging Esme closer. "Go ahead and make all the preparations you need. No one here would begrudge you your happiness with your mate," he says, and I note that everyone else is shaking their heads in agreement.

"If you start to feel overwhelmed by the tugging sensation in your chest, come and talk to any of us and we'll find something to do to try and take your mind off it," he offers, looking at me sympathetically.

"Okay," I say, grateful for his offer. "Thank you for all your support."

I smile at everyone and hug them as I make my way to leave. "I'll see you guys later!" I call over my shoulder, itching to get home and make my preparations.

_Boston it is_ I think to myself, as I begin my trek home.

Two weeks will pass before I see her again.

She'll never know what hit her.

I hope she likes surprises.

**A/N:**

My beta thought that maybe I should tack on where I got my movie references and/or quotes from - for those of you who may not have seen them. She's great for coming up with the idea.

The "I ate a baby," as well as the baby back ribs/Chili's reference was from the movie Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me.

If you would like, you can find me on Twitter at conqueredthesky and I will follow you back. I post about this story. And I rant about work a lot.

So tell me…do _you_ have any idiot co-worker stories?


	31. Chapter 19

Thanks to my beta, **Besotted** , and my BFF pre-reader, **Twaffle**. I couldn't have done any of this without either of you.

**Antiques Roadshow**

A few hours ago, I watched with difficulty as Bella said a tearful goodbye to her father. Now we're in the air, about to land in Chicago. Bella's thoughts have been muted in-between dozing, and she decides she's not coming to any conclusions until she's home and in her element, where she does her best thinking.

From the airport, we drive. The ride is mostly silent, and the silence feels deafening. The last time I felt this unsure with Bella was when we first started seeing each other, after I confessed to her that I could read minds. She seems as distant as she can be, though we share the same space. The mood has changed and her thoughts are focused on one word – loss. She hasn't voluntarily touched me since we boarded the plane, and I feel more than a little bothered by that.

_How to do this gently_ , she thinks as we arrive at her home. I try not to flinch, but just knowing that she's trying to let me down in a gentle way isn't helping. We get out of the car and I grab her luggage, placing my hand on the small of her back to guide her inside.

At the door she turns to face me, teary-eyed. "I'm sorry, Edward. This is all so hard for me. I think I need some space," she whispers, looking down.

My heart caves in, and I know I look crestfallen. My _mate_ wants to be away from me? How far away, and in what capacity? I find myself rubbing my hand over my heart, because it's aching. Bella quickly deduces that I'm thinking she means something entirely different, and she adds to what she was saying.

"Only for one night, Edward. Just one night. I need to think without worrying about how you're going to react. I don't want to upset you, but I guess I already have," she says, frustrated with herself, and from her thoughts, a little frustrated with me for reacting as I did. But I can't help the way I feel.

"You should have told me that earlier, Bella," I reply, somewhat annoyed. "Do you realize how quickly I figured out you were trying to put distance between us?" I ask, not ready to let it go. "Or how you haven't touched me since we boarded the plane in Forks? What good does that accomplish?" I say, running my hands through my hair.

"What do you want me to say!? I'm sorry!" she retorts defensively, wiping at the tears falling from her eyes. "I know what I have to lose! I'm going to lose you, or my father and my mother. It's that simple. All I ask is for you to give me one night to find out what I can't live without," she says desperately.

"Please," she whispers, her tears still flowing.

"I'd do anything you ask of me, Bella. You should know that by now," I say, turning for the door.

_I can't leave him like this._

Bella catches up to me and plants herself directly in front of me before I can reach the door. Part of me feels glad that she did. She reaches up to touch my face, closes her eyes, and leans in for a kiss.

_I'm so sorry. Please don't be upset with me. You know I'll always want you. Please don't doubt this of me._

The kiss she plants on me is one to savor, to take slowly. She moves her lips against mine, and I take her tongue into my mouth softly, making it my mission to transfer all my devotion and love to her. She sighs in a good way as the kiss ends, and buries her head against my chest.

"Apology accepted, sweetheart," I say, resolved to let it go and move forward. "I'll always give you what you need," I vow, hugging her close.

"I'm going to go for a hunt, but I won't be far away. If you need me, I'll be here," I state, leaving my car keys on her sofa table.

"Okay," she replies, kissing me again. With the way she kisses me this time, I feel like she's having a hard time letting go. She's not the only one. I walk through the door, and the click of the lock amps the anxiety I feel tenfold.

I run, and I run hard. Faster and faster I go, seeking to put my worries behind me. I need this hunt, this speed, this feeling. I love what I am, and that will never change.

I tear through the woods, relishing the feel of the wind in my hair, my senses picking up everything from the smallest hummingbird to the lone puma in the dense foliage. It's not often I come across a big cat in the Midwest, and I'm not wasting the opportunity to sate my thirst on one. I stop, listening. I hear its massive paws digging, searching for food near a nest made by possums or rabbits. I turn slowly, knowing it's only 150 yards behind me. Moving toward it, I begin my prayer of thanks early, getting it out of the way. I only want to stalk, prey, and hunt.

An hour later, I'm one puma and one buck down, and I make my way closer to Bella's house. At first, I do my best to keep my distance, wanting more than anything to give her privacy in her thoughts, but as I sit and wait for her to come to her decision, I worry those thoughts might turn too maudlin, and I convince myself it might be better for her if I'm close. That way, I'll be right there if she needs me.

I try to mentally prepare myself for the things I might hear her think. I'm not looking through rose-colored glasses. I know she'll be conjuring scenarios I don't even want to entertain. I'm not interested in fashioning a reality in my mind that would prove myself deluded. I'm a realist, and I know there's a chance she won't choose me.

I make myself comfortable on a thick branch of a tall oak tree, and tune in. I see her sitting in what she calls her 'comfy clothes,' on the soft chaise in her living room, by the window. She has a box of tissues and a blanket, and she's fiddling with the hem as her thoughts roll.

… _Can I live without being able to have children? Have I wanted to be a mother?_

_Yes. There have been times I've seen a little boy or girl in their parents' arms that I've longed for that experience. Cute little babies, toddlers… it would be such a blessing. A child that looks like me, passing my heritage down._

_I'll never know motherhood with Edward._

Her eyes fill with tears, and she grabs for the box of tissues.

_Can I stand having a child that isn't Edward's? Can I stand that child not looking like Edward, too?_

_Imagine the children you'd want, Bella._

She pictures a copper-haired, brown-eyed baby boy cooing and smiling, and the image switches into a brunette, green-eyed little girl. Her tears amplify, and I once again ache, knowing I can't give her that, no matter how much I want to.

_Edward's children. Learning how to say 'mama' or 'dada.' Crawling, followed by walking. Playing on the swings in Chicago parks. Cuddling, and then sending them off to school. Bath time, then tucking them into bed and reading them a book. They'd love books. Science projects and homework, school formals and first dates. Meeting the love of their life, watching them get married and have their own children._

_We'd be so good at it,_ she thinks, her tears flowing harder than they were before. _But it would never be. Not if I were to be changed. Still, I don't want it with anyone else._ _He's my mate in life. I can't picture having a child that isn't his._

She lies on her side on the sofa, crying and inconsolable, grieving the loss of children. I sit in my tree, sharing her pain in silence. She's at it for a full hour before she moves on to other thoughts she needs to deal with.

_Can I deal with the fact that I'll never age? Never getting wrinkles, or showing the test of time? Can I acclimate to a world where humanity is the norm, and I'm not?_

_Death is natural in the human world. It comes to us all, without exception._

She remembers sitting with her close friend Amelia two years ago, watching as she lost her mother to cancer. She felt helpless, pained for her friend, and wishing she could do anything to ease her pain.

_Once I've been immortal for long enough, death won't touch my life. I'll never have to watch a friend or loved one die again._

_But I'll still see human suffering as an immortal. Can I sit back and watch hunger, disease, and death take their toll on humanity, living as an immortal?_

_Do I really think that's what the Cullens do?_

_No._

_You'll be able to make a real, permanent difference. If you live forever, you can continue to help humans. Just like the Cullens do. They all make a difference, in their own way._

_I can definitely deal with never having wrinkles, but not aging reminds me of what else I'd be losing._

_My mom and dad._

_They'll never watch me age, or become a mother. They'll probably not even get to see me get married._

As her mind's eye conjures a scene in which her father gives her away, I vow to make it happen. If she accepts my proposal, there's no way I'll let her marry me without having her parents there. My parents will never get to see me marry my girl, but _hers_ will.

Tears fall from her tired eyes at the thought that her father won't be there to give her away. I want to go to her to let her know I'd never let that happen, but I stay where I am. She's not finished.

Bella relives memories with her parents as she was growing up, and I relish in getting to see her so young, watching as she interacts with her family.

I watch as six year old Bella learns to ride her bike, with her father behind her, cheering her on and telling her she can do it. She loops around her neighborhood as Charlie watches with pride. When they park their bikes in front of their home, she launches herself into his arms, telling him she loves him.

Next, ten year old Bella sits with her mom at the kitchen table, helping to chop vegetables for a roast. She suddenly pipes up with, "Mom, there were some kids talking at school... and I was wondering, what are the birds and the bees?" I chuckle as I watch Renee blanch then gather the courage to talk to her daughter about sex and healthy relationships.

"Never settle for less than love and total adoration from your partner in life, Bella," Renee says passionately. "Respect and treat yourself with dignity, and you'll find a man that respects you even more for it," she states, sitting a hot mug of tea in front of her impressionable young daughter. "And, if you happen to find yourself in love with a woman instead, that's fine, too. There's nothing wrong with that," she says, nodding. I watch as Bella chokes on her tea, coughing before recovering well enough to answer her. "I love you, mom," she says, embarrassed. "But I really like boys," she responds, blushing.

I chuckle, finding myself respecting and liking Renee a lot, and looking forward to meeting her in the future. She didn't shy away from hard issues while raising Bella, and she helped to make her the strong, capable woman she is now.

In her next memory, a teary 15 year old Bella sits with her dad, grieving the loss of her grandfather. She watches as her father cries, knowing that he's hurting, and understanding that in having seen him die, it affected her dad. Charlie sat in the hospital with his father after he had a heart attack, and watched him die shortly thereafter. "He didn't die alone, Bella," Charlie says quietly. "And that's what matters to me," he finishes, holding his daughter's hand.

_Can I deal with becoming immortal, and knowing I won't be able to be there as my parents die?_

The thoughts gut her, making her feel bereft.

_How selfish would it be of me to allow my parents to think I died before they did?_

_That is your only reality, Bella. You'll need to fabricate a lie, and let them think you dead. For their own protection. Only human mates can know about the vampire world, not the whole family._

_What will it be? A plane crash? A car accident? Some kind of freak disease that both Edward and I would 'perish' in? Will it make me feel any better to allow them to know without a shadow of a doubt that I died happy?_

_Sadly, yes. I'll want them to know I died feeling loved, cherished._

_What can't you live without?_

_Edward._

My name, that one word, pops into her head instantly.

_Think of it this way, Bella. Could you watch him die? If you saw his life taken away, would you be able to move on?_

She imagines gruesome images that she doesn't really want in her head – but knowing that I'm nearly indestructible gives way to her imagining horrible things. She pictures me losing my life in a bloody fight with another rogue vampire. I'm torn apart, incapacitated, and she's unable to help me, because in her imagining this scene, she's human. She watches helplessly as the flames destroy what was left of me, and she breaks down completely. I begin to think that this is a night of a thousand tears, because she can't stop them from coming.

_I could never move on from that_ , she thinks, rubbing her chest where her heart lies, devastated by the thoughts that take hold in her head.

_I understand why Edward wouldn't be able to move on, now. I'm his life, as he is mine._

_Do you really think he could watch you die, and not be ready to do the same the instant you took your last breath?_

Memories from our courtship permeate her mind, filling her with such strong consuming love that I can feel it from where I sit. Our bond is permanent, unbreakable, and the depth of love she feels for me leaves me feeling staggered, humbled, and adored. I am _adored_ by her. I'm so blessed to have this woman.

She remembers when I took her to Navy Pier, and she stuffed herself full of food before we went mini-golfing. I trounced her, but she laughed and said, "You only won because I feel like a beached whale and can barely pick up the golf balls. What's next?"

She remembers when _she_ surprised _me_ , and took us to Six Flags Great America. She diverted her thoughts all morning before mock-shoving me in the car "for a drive." When we arrived, she said,"It's not Cedar Point, but it'll do," and then she proceeded to drag me on the tallest and fastest roller coasters, fully enjoying herself. We held hands and kissed all day long, and when she walked to the line for a thrill ride called the 'Dare Devil Dive,' I wrapped my arms around her from behind, wanting to keep her there, but said, "Have fun, sweetheart," and watched her go for it. I watched as she was tethered to two strangers and lifted into the air, going 12.5 stories high. Then, I watched as she pulled the cord, and she went hurtling toward the ground. Her laughs and screams were the best sound that day.

She thinks about when we went to Channahon Park, and she climbed on my back as we went for a run. I found a secluded, beautiful meadow, filled with tall grass and flowers. I spun her around, delighted in her laugher, before putting her on her feet. I knelt on my knees before her, looked into her eyes as I stroked her ring finger and said, "Know that there will come a time when I ask you to be my wife, Isabella." Her heart stuttered, and her thoughts were consumed with how she'd feel to be married to me. She beamed at me then, and we laid in that meadow for hours, basking.

" _I'll give you everything. You own all of me. Let me show you my world, love. Please give me forever,"_ she remembers my words as she woke up one day a few weeks ago. I sometimes talk to her while she's sleeping, and it seems that she remembers some of what I say.

_Give him all of you. You've never felt more alive, more loved, than you do with Edward. Don't waste the opportunity to be with him forever, because if you stay human, you don't really know how much time you'll have with him. And you can't sentence him to death without you._

She's still feeling saddened, but her thoughts are hopeful. I feel overwhelmed by the love she feels for me, and I know that I will spend every day of my life showing her how much she means to me.

I hop out of my tree, and begin to run home. Bella will need to rest her body and mind, both weary with emotions, and I know she's not finished grieving over the things that cannot be. I'll wait for her to come to me. She's worth waiting for.

It's 11 o'clock the next morning when I hear her pull into my driveway. I'm at the door, opening it before she even gets out of the car. I watch as she strolls up to me, wearing a pretty black dress and her dark sunglasses.

_You're a sight for tired eyes, baby._ She takes her sunglasses off, and she's not kidding. Her eyes are bloodshot, tired, and puffy. I stroke the delicate skin beneath her eyes then kiss them softly. She sighs and lets me know through her thoughts that my cool lips feel good against her agitated skin. She puts her arms around me, wanting to just feel me in her arms. I'll stay here as long as she wants and never tire of the feeling.

_Let's go inside, okay? I'm ready to let you know about my decision._

We walk inside and sit on my sofa, my arm around her as she lays her head on my shoulder.

"I can't really express to you how difficult it was to come to my decision without having quite a few emotional breakdowns," she begins, gesturing to her eyes. "I felt like I had so much to lose, and my thoughts took their toll." She pauses before continuing. "I ran through so many scenarios. I thought about children, and about not being able to have any. That was particularly rough… but I don't want a child that's not a part of you. I thought about never aging, and I thought about losing my parents," she says, beginning to tear up again.

"That was the hardest set of thoughts to deal with, because I know that there will come a time where I can't be in their lives anymore. Permanently. Knowing that I'm going to allow them to believe I died - it feels devastating," she says, sighing.

"God willing, my parents will be old and gray before they die, but knowing that I won't be able to be there in their final hours -" at this, she wipes at the tears falling from her eyes, "It tears me apart. But there _is_ something worse than that," she says, shifting to look me in the eyes.

"There are things I will always grieve, but I will always be present for you, and I'll never let those things overshadow what I was meant to have, or who I was meant to love. The one person I can't live without is sitting right here with me," she says softly, her eyes filled with sincerity.

"I imagined what it would be like if I lost you… and I couldn't handle the thought of it," she states, running her thumb across my cheek. She takes her time running her soft, warm hand over my cool skin and into my hair, scratching my scalp. I purr under her attention, more in tune with what she's feeling than ever.

_You're such a beautiful man. Such a beautiful soul._

"I'll give you everything. You own all of me. Please give me forever," she says fervently, repeating my words back to me.

"Please," she whispers, never breaking eye contact. I'm overwhelmed with love for my mate, and I make sure to tell her with my kiss. I break away panting, needing to answer her before we go any further with the kissing. And the touching. And other such stuff.

"You never need to ask anything of me twice," I answer seriously. "I'm all too happy to spend forever by your side. I knew I wanted you the instant we met. The reality of having you become a vampire shakes me to my core. I want to watch you run in the sunlit mountains… and have no doubt, I'll be chasing after you," I say with a wink. "I want to see you splayed out for me, bathed in the moonlight on Isle Esme… and have no doubt, we won't resurface for _weeks_ ," I growl, my mind conjuring up more and more of what I want to experience with my mate. "I want to hunt with you, Isabella. Big cats and bears, I want to see your lithe body taking them down, feeding your base instincts. And then I want to fuck you after, and make you think of nothing else other than taking pleasure from my body," I moan, unable to control my desire.

"There's nothing more I want than that reality," I say with reverence, capturing her lips again. We meld into one another, touching, tasting, cherishing. I fuck her softly, slowly, knowing nothing will ever be better than how we are like this.

Lying together in my bed, Bella gives voice to planning. "When do you think we should start my change?" she asks, thinking of the future now that her decision's been made.

"Whenever you want to, love," I respond. "I don't want you to have any regrets. You'll need to leave the Roadshow, and we'll have to move to a remote locale for your change. You'll be able to continue your work at some point, just not on the Roadshow itself," I say, hoping she'll be alright with that course of action.

"I figured that was a part of the territory, yes," she answers, nodding. "I'm okay with that. I can do private appraisals once I'm accustomed to being around humans again, and I can also appraise for vampires," she says, cheered by the knowledge that she can continue to enjoy her trade.

"Can I just say that I love that you're not going to give up doing what you love?" I say, grinning.

_Pretty sure you just did_ , she thinks, smirking.

"You're one amazing woman, Isabella Swan," I say, knowing I need to switch gears before I attack her again. Knowing she's going to become indestructible has my imagination running wild, picturing all the different ways I could take her once she's like me. _Unbreakable. Insatiable. Forever mine._

"What city is the next Roadshow taking us to, by the way?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"We're actually going back to the west coast," she says, excited. "Portland, to be exact," she exclaims, drumming her fingers on my chest. "I really enjoy visiting that city," she says, her expression one of happiness.

I'm going to give her another reason to love the city of Portland, that's for sure. Like I thought before, when don't I have plans when it comes to my girl?

**A/N:**

I was really nervous to post this chapter. The buildup to Bella's final decision has been brewing for some time, and I hope you like how it turned out.

There's only one chapter of Antiques Roadshow left! I can barely believe it. The final chapter has been in my brain for so long, and I'm so excited to write it.

As always, thank you all for your support, and for reading. I love you guys.

Find me on twitter at conqueredthesky.


	32. Chapter 20

Thanks to my beta, **Besotted** , and my BFF pre-reader, **Twaffle**. I couldn't have done any of this without either of you. Many thanks go to FeMcB02 for pre-reading, as well. :)

**Antiques Roadshow**

We arrive in Portland where the weather is brisk and the skies are cloudy. This means zilch.

Nothing will deter me from what I want to do today.

We bring the private plane, the whole family unwilling to miss what I have in store. I'm sure Bella will wonder why I'm the only one who brought an antique, but she'll soon find out why. Little does she know, I called Charlie into this Roadshow event. He meets us at the front doors of the Oregon Convention Center, and I start making introductions.

"Charlie, this is my family. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Bella's father, Charlie Swan," I say, grinning.

_That man is wearing the smile of someone completely in love. Bella's going to be floored._

Emmett steps forward first, shaking his hand in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you, Chief Swan," he says, patting him on the back.

_Holy shit, this man is huge,_ Charlie thinks, impressed by Emmett's stature.

"Your Bella is a riot," Emmett states, smiling.

Charlie nods, responding, "She'd have to be. Her father has his moments, and she was around those boys from the reservation so often, she _had_ to have a sense of humor. I may have disowned her if she didn't," he laughs, greeting Rose next.

_Damn. His wife is beautiful. Did I just see her put knitting needles into her purse?_

"Hi, Charlie," Rose says, giving him a hug. Charlie's thoughts blank out completely for a few seconds. Because really, Rose is a knockout, and that happens to most men when they meet her.

"Hi, Rose," Charlie says, a bit higher-pitched than usual.

"I taught Bella how to knit!" Rose says. I snicker, folding my arms.

"She said we were going to make badass comfy socks, and we did! They're as soft as a baby's bottom! And then we watched Back to the Future, because nothing rocks more than Michael J. Fox in a time-travel movie. Maybe there _is_ a flux capacitor out there somewhere! Do you like the The Moody Blues?" she asks, starting to hum 'I Know You're Out There Somewhere.' Charlie looks kind of shell shocked, assaulted with random information.

_What just happened here?_ he thinks, confused. He decides to address all her points, and to throw some humor in as well. He's definitely Bella's father.

"Comfy socks sound great. Back to the Future is awesome. I have a flux capacitor at home, but I'd have to kill you if you saw it, and I _do_ like the Moody Blues," he answers, humming 'Nights in White Satin.'

Rose is grinning widely, glad that she didn't freak Charlie out. Alice and Jasper decide to greet him next.

"It's great to meet you, Charlie," Alice says, also giving him a hug. "Did Bella tell you we're going to go skydiving together at some point in the future?"

_Bella skydiving? I can see it._

"She hadn't mentioned it to me, but I can see her enjoying something like that. I presume you'll be the one she goes with?" he asks, chuckling.

"You'd be right," Alice replies, beaming. "Would you care to come with us, join in on the fun?" she asks, wondering if Charlie's a thrill-seeker.

"Uh, no," Charlie responds, scoffing. "I'll leave that to you and my daughter," he says, shaking his head. "I have no desire to jump out of a perfectly good airplane," he states as Jasper offers his hand in greeting.

"Don't let her fool you," Jasper whispers to Charlie. "My wife's a bit crazy," he says, knowing we vampires can hear. Alice snickers quietly, responding as only she can.

"Maybe. But you know you love me that way. How many bedrooms have we destroyed because I'm 'crazy'?" she teases, speaking in vampire pitch. Jasper clears his throat, imagining some of their escapades before continuing to speak with Charlie.

"I'm Jasper. I work in forensics for Chicago's Police Department. If you'd ever be interested in taking a tour, let me know," he says, genuinely interested in showing Charlie his line of work, knowing they'll mesh because they're both involved in law enforcement.

"I'd really like that, thank you, Jasper," Charlie replies. His thoughts are touched, and he feels welcomed into our family.

_I really like how open and genuine these people are._

Carlisle and Esme step forward together, Esme with a hug and Carlisle with a handshake.

"Bella's an amazing woman, Charlie, and it's so nice to meet her father," Esme says, beaming. Carlisle nods in agreement and places his arm around his wife.

_Bella's already cherished by them. This is more than I could ever ask for, for her to be loved by so many like this._

"Thank you," Charlie responds, almost at a loss for words. "She's the apple of my eye… and I can tell she's the apple of Edward's, too," he states as he makes eye contact with me. His thoughts are focused on trust. He trusts his daughter with me, heart and soul.

"How about we go surprise your girl, Edward?" Charlie says with a small smile on his face.

I'm making my way through the door before he even finishes his sentence. I'm amped up, almost giddy, but not anxious. We make our way to Bella's line, and we have what looks to be an hour's wait.

"Are you feeling like you want to throw up?" Charlie asks, thinking I look ready to jump out of my skin.

"No, I'm just antsy. I've been so ready for this…" I trail off, feeling unable to express what I want to say with the right words.

"I'm a little nervous, granted, but I've known that Bella was my other half since the beginning. She's the light of the morning, and the moon that graces the darkness of night. She's _everything_ ," I say softly, drumming my fingers on my thigh. I can't seem to stand still.

"I know what you mean, kid," Charlie replies. "I felt nervous before I proposed to Renee. I was a sweaty, anxious mess, and I _did_ throw up before I left to pick her up for our date. There's no other situation on such a grand scale in which you lay your heart on the line like this, waiting on an answer," he says, his mouth curving into a smile.

I'm still fidgeting, drumming my fingers on my leg, and Jasper shoots me an annoyed glance, kicking some calm my way.

"Man up, soldier," he snorts, barely controlling his amusement.

We wait in line, my family gets to know Charlie even better, and I finally see Bella in my line of sight. She spots me as she prepares to greet her next Roadshow client, and her thoughts let me know she's excited to see my family. She hasn't seen her father yet, and I'm thrilled that she's going to be surprised in more ways than one.

Inching our way closer, Mac spots us as Bella sends another happy client off.

_Oh, cool, Bella's father is here…I haven't seen him since he visited her a year ago for the Seattle show. Hold on a minute. Edward looks like he needs some xanax. Is he going to do what I think he's going to do? Romantic above all else. He's so going to get brownie points for this._

I make sure that Bella's not watching as I take the antique box that holds my mother's wedding ring out of my pocket. I look at Mac as I tilt my head and show it to him with a smirk on my face.

_I knew it! He's going to propose on-air! Many a female will swoon, and the rest of the male population will be screwed._

I chuckle softly, putting the ring back into my pocket. There's only one woman I care about impressing. I don't have a speech prepared, and I don't need one. I'll speak with my heart.

My family is buzzing with excitement and anticipation as we get closer, and I'm feeling the effects. I whisper to Jasper to let me have these feelings, because I want to experience everything about these moments.

Before I meet with my love, I want to speak to Carlisle. I feel compelled to thank him for all he's done for me. He's the rock of this family of ours, and I couldn't picture a better man to lean on.

"Carlisle… I can never thank you enough for not only bringing me into this life, but for also salvaging what you could from my human life," I speak quietly, knowing he'll appreciate my words. While I was changing, Carlisle made sure to have my family's most important possessions saved.

"My mother's wedding ring means so much to me. Getting to pass it on to Bella means even more. I love you, and this family," I say, thankful beyond measure for the people in my life that I've been blessed with.

Carlisle's expression is one of love and humility, and his thoughts are warm and confirming.

_You'll never know how proud of you I am, Edward. Brining you into this life was one of the greatest things I've ever done. This family wouldn't be the same without you,_ he thinks, remembering all of the ups and downs we've had as a group.

In one particular memory, he remembers the day the guys and I went and watched The Karate Kid. It was 1984, and we'd just gotten out of the theater. We drove home quoting movie lines, and Emmett and I got the bright idea in our heads to wax all the cars we owned at the time. But we made a competition out of it. We always do.

I see us in his memory, furiously waxing the bodies of our cars, all model year 1984. I was working on an Audi 5000S Turbo, and Emmett had a Mazda 626. Things were going fine, and we were laughing like crazy, until I got a little boisterous with the next car, a Porsche 944.

Obviously, I was onto my second car before he was finished with the first. I mean, come on. I _am_ the fastest vampire in the hood.

" _Wax on, wax off. Wax on, wax off," I yell, pushing a little too hard into the windshield of the Porsche. I hear the crack, and I know I'm fucked. The glass is already spider-webbed. My whole body freezes, and I'm on lockdown. Rose is going to have my ass. This is her baby._

" _Shit, dude," I say, in panic mode. "I need to buy a new windshield, and fast. Rose doesn't have to know about this. Let's go!" I say, hopping into the car like my ass is on fire._

Thousands of memories whiz by in his head, and one in particular takes residence. He remembers making plans for a family trip to Venice, Italy. I watched as the mated pairs buzzed with excitement, ready to tour the city of love. I wanted to go, but I politely declined.

" _I'm sorry, Carlisle," I say, wishing I had a mate to share the trip with. "I just don't think I'm up to it, being in such a romantic place… I feel like the odd man out," I say, wanting to get away for a while. The family never meant to make me feel excluded, but I feel like the trip is more for the rest of them than for me._

_Carlisle watches me take off by myself for a few days. His face is drawn in sadness and empathy, and I remember hearing him begin to pray for me in his thoughts before I'm out of range._

At this moment, it dawns on me that Carlisle understood and grieved my quiet pain in being the only unmated vampire in our family. More so than I realized.

_You're welcome_ , he thinks, smiling. _Isabella is a wonderful addition to our family. I really can't tell you how happy I am that you've found her._

Finally, I'm up. I turn around, making eye contact with Bella's father, and I say the only thing that sums up what I'm feeling. "Thank you, Charlie," I whisper. He nods a couple of times, his thoughts saddened and joyful at the same time.

_There you are. Didn't get here early enough, did you?_ she thinks, smirking.

I give her a 'look,' shaking my head back and forth once as I make my way to her setup.

_Now I know you're not always mister patient vampire._ She thinks this, grinning at me, before looking back to where my family is, and to where her father stands, watching.

_My dad! What's he doing here? What an awesome surprise!_

She gives the family and her father a little wave before the camera starts rolling. I take my seat beside her, pulling the antique box from my pocket.

"It seems, my Edward, that you've brought me a small trinket today," she starts, pointing toward the box.

"Ahh, yes," I reply, secretly thrilled that she called me hers on national television. "But this isn't just any small trinket," I say, opening the box for her to survey its contents.

_Wow, this is so gorgeous. It's such a stunning ring, and not too ostentatious. I wonder who it belonged to._

"Tell me what you know about this ring, Edward," she says, still suspecting nothing.

"This is a Late Victorian-era wedding ring that has been passed down in my family. I believe its origins date back to around 1895," I state, waiting for her appraisal expertise to come forth.

Bella picks up the ring, turning it for the camera before placing it on a stand made for jewelry.

"This ring is honestly the most beautiful piece of jewelry I've ever seen," she says, picking up her pointer tool. I'm thrilled that she likes my ring so much, and I wait for her to begin her appraisal.

_I kind of want to put it on, just to see what it looks like on my finger. Ah, well._

I want to start laughing, because she doesn't know this ring is _hers_.

"You're definitely right about the era that this ring was made in," Bella starts, gesturing toward Mac and the camera.

"Victoria became the Queen of England in 1837, at 18 years old. She was young and pretty, admired, respected, and emulated by her subjects. Everything she wore - be it clothing or jewels, became an instant fashion trend, thus, the Victorian-era was created. This era spun between the years 1837 and 1901. In the Late-Victorian era, jewelers began crafting rings using machines, but your ring isn't one of them. This ring is a shining example of the beauty she inspired during her reign," she says, getting ready to point out its finest details.

"You have two gorgeous mine-cut emeralds flanking a beautiful old, mine-cut diamond, together weighing one half-carat. These stones are set diagonally across the finger and are embellished on each side with glistening rose-cut diamond flourishes. The band is made of 18 karat yellow gold, with platinum settings for the stones. The jeweler that made this band masterfully created delicate, handcrafted feminine jewelry for women of the Victorian era," she says, putting her pointer tool down.

"I can't pinpoint who made it, because there are no tell-tale signs or signatures on the ring itself. However, this ring is superb and in mint condition," she says excitedly. "I would estimate its value at –"

"Stop right there, love, please," I say, halting her speech before she's able to tell me how much the ring is worth. She looks at me, puzzled, wondering why I stopped her.

"The worth of this jewel isn't important to me. Do you know why?"

Bella shakes her head at me, blinking.

"No, I don't," she answers, confusion lighting her expression.

"All I need is sitting right here next to me," I respond, looking into her expressive brown eyes and picking up my mother's ring. "And her worth is impossible to measure."

"This has been in my family for a long time. I imagine my mother once told me how important it was, but I don't entirely remember," I say, thinking that the human memory I'll receive will have to do with my mother and this precious jewel.

"It's nowhere near as important as you," I say quietly, gently rubbing the band between my fingers, looking at my sweet girl with total adoration. Realization begins to dawn in her mind, and she's thoroughly shocked.

I shift from my chair, placing one knee on the floor and taking her left hand in my own.

"My contentment revolves around your smile, your laugh, the joy you take in the small things in life. You've made me aware of what true intimacy and love have to offer, and I can never go back. Nor would I want to," I say, stroking her ring finger.

"Everything I want to experience in this life, I want to do it with you by my side. I can't wait to be your husband. Hoping that you will one day introduce me with that title thrills me beyond words. _I am yours,_ " I say, emphasizing the words with fierce intent.

"In an era that was simpler, a woman would take her husband's name, because she wanted to join with him as one."

"Will you wear my name, Isabella? Will you marry me?" I ask reverently, my entire being waiting, wanting.

Bella's eyes tear up, and her thoughts are filled with joy. She also wants to remember everything about this moment, and she notices my expression is one of unabashed want and devotion.

_Your eyes are so golden and bright right now, it's like they're lit by flames. And I know they're burning for me, as my entire being burns for you._

"Yes," she says clearly, her tone confident and sure. "I will marry you," she says softly, ready for me to put my ring on her finger.

_I can't believe this ring is mine. I'll treasure it always. As I treasure you. Forever._

I'm still kneeling as I slide the ring on her finger, and I'm taken into a human memory once more. As I begin to relive it, Bella's thoughts take me off guard, and I'm astounded.

_Oh my God, Edward… I'm experiencing your human memory! I'm here with you, able to watch and listen!_

Bella's thoughts are amazed, and I'm reeling with the knowledge that her gift has manifested into something more. I root this revelation in the fact that Bella has cemented our bond as mates – our connection has become stronger, deeper, since she made her decision to become immortal and spend her life with me. And I _know_ that this manifestation of Bella's gift is for me alone. I can feel it. I'll now be able to share a part of my life with her that I never thought I'd be able to.

I focus back in on my memory, as my mother speaks to my 17 year-old self about love.

" _Edward, I know that you've seen that most couples of our time are matches made by their parents, used more as a business deal than anything else." She huffs as she says this and continues speaking. "Thankfully, my parents married for love, and they never pawned me off like something to be bartered. A dowry never hung over my head, thank the Lord," she says, looking toward the ceiling and gathering her thoughts._

" _It felt so freeing, being able to choose the man I wanted to be with, rather than having to essentially be forced into a marriage I didn't want. I remember telling my close female classmates that I had a choice in who I wanted to marry, when the time came. More than half of them couldn't understand why I was so happy to have the freedom of choice. And that saddened me terribly," she says, her green eyes clouded with emotion._

" _I know you've liked a couple of the girls from your school over the last year, Edward," she says, a soft smile on her face. "I'm well aware of your age, and I know you're growing into a respectable, desirable young man. I just… I want to caution you," she says softly, taking her wedding ring off of her finger. Mother never does this – she must have a serious point to make._

" _Pay attention to what the girls you like say, as well as how they act around you. Don't keep your heart locked away, but be aware that there are some girls that listen to their parents speak of matchmaking and dowries, furnishings and money…as if they're the only important things in this world - that material things mean more than the man they are to marry. Know, my Edward, that you don't need them. Young girls of today should be thinking for themselves. They should strive for their own education, their own freedom in their relationships. They shouldn't settle for less than being loved, and neither should you," she says as she puts her wedding ring under the light of the lamp by the love seat._

" _This ring was given to me by your father, as you know," she states as I watch the stones glint under the light. "Your father said that the emeralds matched the color of my eyes, and that's the reason he was so taken with it. They match yours, too. This is just one of the symbols of his love for me. One day, you will pass it on to your future wife," she says, bringing it from under the light. "I have a feeling that she will be your perfect partner in life, Edward. Have no doubt that the woman you give this to will have a strong and witty mind. And she'll love you like no other," she says, slipping the ring back on her finger._

" _When I perish, it will be yours. Your father and I want your bride to wear it proudly. But take your time, Edward. Don't rush into marriage because it's what the other boys your age are doing. I have a feeling you'll be waiting a while for your perfect girl, anyway," she says, laughing._

Bella's thoughts are even more shocked by my mother's last sentence.

_I wonder if she somehow knew? You waited so long for me._

_My mother sends me off with a hug, jokingly muttering about my hair being too much for any of the girls in this city, anyway._

As the memory ends, Bella and I both notice the date on the calendar that my mother kept on the parlor wall as I walk through the door. My mother had that conversation with me on September 13, 1913, exactly 74 years to the day that my Isabella was born.

Bella hugs me close as the taping comes to an end, unwilling to let go. She's been so touched by her ability to experience my human memory, and my proposal is still sinking in.

_God, Edward. I can't believe you did this! I'm so surprised. Getting to see your mother, and you as a teenager, I can't express how much that means to me._

"I love you," she whispers, kissing me softly.

"And I you," I reply.

_I can't wait to experience more of your memories! I want to see what you were like at six years old because I'm sure you raised some cain when you were young. Can we go home and touch all your antiques?_

I laugh loudly at that. "Maybe not _all_ my antiques," I respond, still chuckling. "I'd like to draw these memories out a bit. You _can_ touch _other_ antiques, if you know what I mean," I smirk as Bella's face contorts with laugher.

"That one was kind of cheesy, but still funny," she snorts, shaking her head.

_They're lost in their own little world. I think they forgot we were here._ Charlie thinks, amused.

"Come on, sweetheart," I say, tugging on her hand. "We have an audience. They seem to think we've forgotten about them," I state, grinning.

Bella engulfs her father in a hug, and she takes the opportunity to rib him a little.

"I never knew my father was such a good secret-keeper!" she says, smacking him on the shoulder. Charlie chuckles, shrugging. "I definitely wasn't going to ruin one of the most perfect surprises for my only daughter," he replies. Bella hugs the rest of the family as well as Mac before letting us all know she's going to finish this round of clients out, and then find a replacement for a few hours. She's buzzing and happy, and now _she_ feels like she can't sit still.

Bella is soon in front of the camera again, and the first thing she says as Mac starts filming is, "Best. Day. Ever!"

I'd have to agree.

Two weeks later, we've all gathered at Carlisle and Esme's to watch the taping of my proposal. Bella's moved in with me, and she's begun planning a small, intimate wedding six months from now. She's recruited Rose, Alice, and her mother for their opinions and their help, and it's been fun to watch, and give my input where needed. Truthfully, I just want to marry my girl.

My phone rings after we've viewed the episode, and I'm surprised by the location of the number that's on the other end of my phone. Italy. It's Aro. I'm nervous as I prepare to answer. A Volturi King has never called me before.

"It's Aro," I say, still kind of thrown for a loop that he's calling me. "How'd he get my number?" I say speaking rapidly. Carlisle looks abashed, running his hand through his hair.

"Uh, I kind of gave it to him," he says, making a face. "Quite a while ago, actually. Aro likes to be able to contact other vampires, especially those of us that like to blend into human society. He has no ulterior motive, Edward, and he doesn't pry into our lives. He likes to check in on us from time to time, and make sure we're content," he states. "He's like that loveable, semi-annoying grandfather everyone has, to be honest."

"Of course, he can be ruthless, but only when it's necessary. He does keep tabs on problematic human casualties that come under suspicion of vampire killings, but he doesn't take action to destroy another of our kind unless he feels he absolutely has to," he finishes as I lift my phone to answer.

"Hello?" I answer, still nervous.

"Hello, Edward," he replies, his voice deep and regal. I think I detect a hint of amusement in his tone, as well.

"It's wonderful to finally speak with one so loved by Carlisle," he says, shuffling the phone in his hand.

"Hold on for just one second, young Edward. I need to put you on speaker. I loathe these blasted contraptions sometimes," he states, and I can hear him pushing buttons in my ear. For as smart as vampires usually are, some of us really have trouble with technology. I swear I hear giggling as he finally gets me on speakerphone, and I'm almost positive that I now have an audience with Marcus and Caius, as well as the three kings' wives, Didyme, Athenodora, and Sulpicia.

"Ah, that's better," he says as the snickering in the background quiets down.

"Now, Edward. Caius sat us all down in front of the computer earlier, to watch an American television show called Antiques Roadshow. He was able to get it to stream online. You should know that Caius calls the computer itself 'the mighty interwebs'," he says, laughing.

"Caius is an odd duck, sometimes," he states, and I hear Caius' growl in the background.

"The mighty interwebs are also responsible for your addiction to Bejeweled and Diablo III," he says emphatically as Marcus laughs. "Those games are polar opposites, brother," Marcus chuckles, as Aro tries to get back on course.

"Anyhow, we got all caught up on every episode you and your lovely mate are in!" he says gleefully. "She's a beauty, Edward. I can tell that you two are a perfect match," he states, his tone still one of excitement.

"See, I called because we are very interested in your mate's ability. Carlisle told us that you've all received human memories every time she touches one of your antiques while she's touching you, and well… we wanted to respectfully request an audience with your Bella," he says. "We want to come to the Roadshow, or we'd gladly fly your whole family to Volterra. You can imagine the treasure trove of antiques we have here," he states, waiting on my response.

I can't believe the Volturi kings have called me in for a favor.

"It's my turn to put you on speaker, Aro," I respond, laughing. "I want you to ask my mate. I don't make these kinds of decisions without her," I grin, pushing the button.

"Good man," he responds, his voice echoing through the room. "I think we've all learned a thing or two over the millennia about communicating with our wives before acting on such things," he says, and I hear their wives murmuring in agreement.

"That didn't stop you from hiring Felix as our chauffeur, Aro," Sulpicia says briskly. "I told you that cocaine-laced blood did something to his brain! He crashed us into a tree!" she mutters, seeming amused _and_ exasperated. "You know we would've been dead if we weren't vampires," she says. I hear him huff in agreement. This is probably one of the most surreal conversations of my long life. I shake my head, looking at my Isabella. She's sitting with her brows raised, wide-eyed.

_They seem a bit dysfunctional to be in charge of a vampire race._ She shrugs one shoulder as Aro addresses her.

"Hello, Bella," he says cheerfully. "My name is Aro. It's nice to speak with you, and I'm so happy you and Edward have found one another," he states.

"My brothers and I, as well as our mates, want to respectfully request an audience with you," he says, continuing. "We've learned of your talent for gifting human memories to we vampires, and we'd all be honored to bring you relics from our long lives," he says, waiting on her response.

"I had to ask Jasper and Carlisle this once, and I have to ask you, too. Can you all behave yourselves?" she asks with a huge smile on her face.

Aro clears his throat on the other end of the line, and he seems to squeak out his response to my mate.

"Of course we can," he replies. I'd love to be able to see his expression right now, as well as read his thoughts.

"Well, then," Bella says with a nod, "I'd love to. I think we'll come to Volterra first," she says, and her thoughts are filled with how beautiful it must be in Italy. It looks like I'll get to visit Venice, after all.

_I haven't even been able to appraise everything you and your family have, yet. But getting the opportunity to appraise these vampires' antiques is so cool! I'll never run out of items to appraise!_

"Wonderful!" Aro exclaims happily. "We'll arrange for your tickets. Have no fear, Bella. You'll be warmly welcomed here," he says, ending the call.

Bella sinks back into my side, marveling at what just happened. We all are. We all look around the room at each other, bursting into laughter.

"I have a feeling things will never be dull with you around, Bella," Esme says through her giggles.

"Me, either," Bella replies, looking into my eyes.

Gazing back at her, I find all the assurance I need to know that we're going to have a long, happy life together. Spending my life loving her is going to be the biggest adventure of my existence.

**A/N:**

I want to thank everyone who has read this story and supported me. I also want to thank those who have reviewed, put my story on alert, or put me on author alert. I want to thank the guest readers whom I couldn't respond to. Trust me when I say I wished I could have responded. That said - if you still wish to communicate with me, please enable Private Messaging through your ffn account.

Antiques Roadshow is my first story, and I'm unafraid to write more stories – because of your support. It means more to me than I can express.

I have other plot bunnies in the works. I can also say that I will likely write an outtake or two for Antiqueward. Please keep me on author alert if you'd be so kind.

Bella's engagement ring is on my profile, for those who want to see it. It's seriously pretty. Many thanks to my friend forthelongestday for working on the photo. She's awesome with photoshop.

I quoted The Karate Kid, AND Tangled in this chapter. Pretty win, yeah? I'd say _this_ is the Best. Day. Ever, because I can finally hit the 'complete' button.

As always, find me on twitter at conqueredthesky.


End file.
